Rookie
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Roxas didn't believe in love at first sight. Axel was determined to make him see otherwise.
1. Day 1

**Rookie**

**Chapter One - Day One**

Rookies (new people to the school) came to school and all of em were marked right up. I even might have brusied some dude's toe. Not sure. But, I got this in my mind and just couldn't help it. Even though I started this in September, I wanted to finish it before I began posting. Which was stupid. Because I accidently deleted the second to last chapter. I feel like such a tard.

**Summary - **Roxas didn't believe in love at first sight. Axel was determined to change his mind.

**Disclaimer - **Why would you assume I would claim these lovely characters as my own?

**Warnings** - boyxboy, swearing, sex, violence, cheating (only mild)

**Pairings** - Akuroku, DemBar, Cleon, Soriku (later on), HaynerPence (later on)

--

**Tuesday, September 8th**

**Day One - Morning**

**--**

"Ah, Dem, this is gonna be a fun week."

The blonde with a one-of-a-kind hairstyle rolled his aquamarine eyes at his redheaded best friend as said redhead entwined his fingers behind his head, cradling his red spikes. He was beaming as he eyed the new students filling the halls, looking around nervously for friends and classes.

"C'mon, Axel. Grow up."

"But, man, this is my last year to do this!"

Groaning the blonde grabbed his friend's elbow, turning him round. He pointed his finger in Axel's face, causing the redhead to go cross-eyed from trying to look at the appendage. "Be nice. I don't want you scaring all the little things away!"

"What does it matter to you? Ooh, there's a hot one there."

"Axel, focus. Let's just go find our class, okay?"

"No, seriously, that kid is really hot. Mmm, I wanna go mark all over him."

"No, Axel! Wait! No!" Demyx tried his best to keep the smaller blonde that Axel had set his eyes on safe, but the bigger, stronger redhead ended up dragging his struggling best friend over to the new meat. Demyx just groaned.

"What's your name, kid?"

The younger blonde ignored the redhead standing beside him as he continued his conversation with the two other boys, already with a large R on their cheek. One of those boys with black hair began to shake at the approach of the senior.

"Y-You better answer him, man. You can't miss the first week because you're in the hospital," he advised his friend, nodding towards Axel. A slightly taller, tougher-looking blonde stepped forward defensively.

"What do you want with Roxas?" he spat, putting himself between his friend and the enemy. Axel smirked and the black-haired boy slapped his palm to his forehead with a mumbled "Hayner, you moron. Just back down!" Axel paid him no mind.

"Ooh, Rox-as, is it? That's a pretty sweet name."

Roxas turned to face him, gripping Hayner right above the elbow. "Stand down, man." Waiting until the angry blonde calmed slightly, wrenching his arm from his friend's grasp and moving back behind him, Roxas turned to Axel. "What do you want? We weren't bothering you, so could you please just leave us alone?"

"Oh, Dem, I remember when I was that little." Axel sighed, placing his hand on Roxas' blonde spikes, ruffling them farther. Demyx scoffed beside him, chuckling a bit despite himself.

"You never _were_ that little. I swear you were born that tall."

Axel glowered back at his friend before bending down to Roxas' eye level. "You're a newbie here, right? Grade niner?"

Roxas glared into those emerald orbs and smirking face. "Yeah, so? Get your hand off me, please."

"Ah, he's so cute! I wanna just gobble him right up!"

Gagging, the smallest blonde made an attempt to release himself from Axel's grip, but stopped when he felt those fingers tighten, pulling at his hair with a mild sting of pain. "You fag, get off of me."

"But Roxas-"

"Shut up Pence."

"'But Roxas' what, Rox-as? Somethin' you'd like to tell me?"

The blonde stayed quiet, causing Axel to smirk. "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna mark you all up now, kay?" He forced Roxas to nod, pushing his head down then pulling it back up. "Now you gotta promise me you won't look, right? I want it to be a surprise." He allowed Roxas to nod on his own this time.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to him?" Pence asked, his voice breaking into a squeak.

"Well, first I want him to take off his hot little sweater so that I can mark up his arms."

"Only if you let me go," Roxas sighed. Axel released his grip willingly and Roxas gulped, slowly moving his fingers up to the zipper sitting on his stomach. Tentatively, he pulled it down, stripping out of one clinging arm, then the other. He handed his sweater to the black-haired boy still cowering behind him. "Now what?"

"Demyx, I don't trust him much. Pass me the marker and then cover his eyes like a good boy, kay?"

"I-I ... I won't look. I promise."

"Nah, s'alright, Rox-as. Demyx is more trustworthy than I am. Thank ya', bud. Okay, now, if you will ... there, perfect. Okay, this'll take only a few minutes."

"Minutes?!" Roxas gasped incredulously. "I have to get to class soon!"

"It'll be okay. Calm down. If you get in trouble, just show them your face."

"M-My face? I ... You said my arms! You can't touch my face."

The blonde began to struggle when he felt the cool line of marker starting on his forehead. "Oops, too late. Trust me, it'll be easier for you if I do this now."

"Is that a threat?"

"No," Axel chuckled, keeping Hayner and Pence at bay with mild 'get-back' glares. "Just a warning. You're just Seifer's type."

"Who's that?"

"I'll tell you some other time. No more distractions."

The blonde groaned. "Hey, what did I just say?"

Axel finished a few moments later, purring slightly at his handiwork. "There, perfect. I'll be seeing you, Rox-as!"

--

**Day One - Lunch**

**--**

He sounded like a broken record, unnerving even the upperclassmen that crossed his path. "Have you seen Axel, have you seen Axel?" It wasn't his tone that scared the majority of them, although that in itself struck terror in some of his classmates. No, it was what was written on his face. On his forehead 'Axel's', his right cheek 'No' and his left 'Touchie'. He had wanted to go punch the redhead in the face right there as Hayner started snickering and Pence read it aloud. But then he looked down at his arms. Bad idea.

"What the flying fuck?!" He had cried out, causing a few students around them to stare. 'Call me, babe' followed by a number Roxas assumed to be that of the redhead. On his other arm ... Oh that was the worst. 'I wanna fuck that tight lil' ass of yours'. The thought of that ... jerk ... anywhere near his backside was enough to almost give the blonde nightmares.

So there he stood, exasperated in the middle of a deserted hall, slightly out of breath from all the walking and yelling. Then laughter echoed from behind him. He spun on his heel, right into a laughing redhead's awaiting embrace.

"Heard you've been lookin' for me, babe. Come about the offer?"

Roxas tried to push himself back away from Axel's chest, but his arms were pinned tightly to his sides by the redhead's own. "Ugh, let go of me, you bastard!"

"Aww, but Roxy -"

"Don't call me that! You're gross!"

"Stop pretending you aren't into guys."

"What?"

That caught his attention. Pretending? Who said he was pretending? Although he was. But Axel didn't need to know that. "I trapped that Pence guy earlier. You need to get better friends, man. He squeals too easily. Seifer gets his hands on him, both you and Pence are toast."

"Explain to me who Seifer is again, please?" Roxas tried to veer off subject. Why did he have the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to work very well?

"Later, Rox-as, later. I promise. But I was just on my way to go meet up with Demyx. You're welcome to join me."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"I could show you around the school?"

"What about Demyx?"

"He doesn't need me right now."

"Neither do I."

"Has anyone picked on you yet?"

Roxas was caught off guard. Now that he thought about it, people that looked tough and menacing had steered clear of him, while almost everyone else in his class had been hit hard. He was also surprised Axel hadn't shot something vulgar back at him.

"I ... guess they haven't, really."

"Still think you don't need me?"

"Yeah. I don't even know you. You don't even know me."

"But I want to get to know you, Rox-as. But, if you insist, I'll just be on my way." Axel sighed, an obviously fake pout on his lips. He let the blonde finally pull away from him and he brushed past him. "But, Rox-as, I'll be keeping an eye out on you, so you don't have to worry. I won't let him touch you."

Roxas groaned. How did Axel already know that his tone alone would get the blonde to follow him. It was the tone of someone that knew everything in the world. But just the words made the ever-inquisitive Roxas turn and follow with his head hung.

Axel slung his arm over the much smaller boy's shoulder, pulling him in so that his cheek rubbed against the redhead's ribs. "Wait till you hear Dem sing. Ugh, his voice will just melt your heart."

"You know I only want to know what the heck you are talking about when you say Sei-" The blonde was shushed by the redhead pulling his face closer, forcing it close to his chest.

"Hey, Axel. Long summer. Sucked that I didn't get to pound a lamer like you into the ground for so long!"

"Yeah right, Seifer. I have you beat. Got it memorized?"

"Oh really? How would you be able to beat me?"

"So easy. Remember, the six times you went home bloody last year? Does that ring a bell? Or did I smash your head in too much for you to remember anything beyond last period?"

"You ..." Seifer glared from the opposite end of the hall. It was then that Axel realized Roxas was struggling to breathe and he let the blonde fall back slightly, still gripping him close. "Who's that?" The beanie-wearer nodded his head at the gasping blonde that had just been released.

"None of your concern, Seifer. Just keep going the way you were going and you won't have to go home with another bloody nose."

"Let me see him." Axel pulled Roxas still tighter, this time making sure not to cover his mouth. "Got yourself another piece of ass already? I want him. Hand him over."

"Get lost, you piece of shit. He's not something that can be auctioned off, you know? He's a human being. Right, kiddo?"

"I-I ..." Roxas was still too confused, being lost in the heated argument the two were getting into. So this was Seifer? A beanie hid blonde hair and his blue vest only covered half of his stomach. Tough-guy was written all over his stance and features, every pore of his being just reeking of the lust of battle.

"C'mon, Rox. We have somewhere to be, right? Why don't we go find those two friends of yours from earlier?" Axel's tone was laden with urgency as he eyed up the two blondes. "It'll be okay. Promise," he added in an undertone.

"I'm not scared," Roxas replied, but allowed himself to be led past the elder, glowering, writhing blonde.

Soon enough they found Pence and Hayner, exactly where Roxas had left them. Before leaving the blonde to his friends, Axel pulled him aside, lowering himself down to Roxas' eyelevel, his hands on both of the younger boy's shoulders. "Listen to me, okay, Roxas?" The blonde was mildly surprised when Axel didn't pause in the middle of his name like he normally did. Already he knew that meant the redhead meant business.

He nodded. "Steer clear of that guy. He'll want you more than anything, just because he thinks you belong to me. He'll do almost anything to get to you. Don't let him, alright? He's trouble. Understand?" He didn't really, but he nodded anyways. Axel let out a saved breath and leaned in closer, causing Roxas to flinch and back against the wall. "It's okay, Rox-as." He felt the ghost of lips against his forehead. "I won't rush you. Seifer would though. But, I already promised I'd keep you safe. I never go back on my word. Got it memorized?"

Roxas was speechless. His forehead tingled and he just wanted to sink to the ground. "Uh ... s-sure."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Rox-as."

Roxas didn't understand how or why but he found himself smiling at the thought.

--

To Be Continued

--

First chapter done. Seifer's such a meany. :D I love him. Tell me what you thought, okay?

~xbuttonsx~


	2. Day 2

**Rookie **

**Chapter Two - Day Two**

Wow, a lot of people are really liking this! You don't know how happy I am to hear that! Although it seems like no one knows about the 'Rookie'ing tradition. Maybe it is just a Canadian thing? And! Good news! Got the deleted chapter rewritten and I think it is even better than before! Enjoy the chapter!

**--**

**Wednesday September 9th**

**Day Two - Second Period**

--

Already it was his second day at the high school and already he had been ransacked by the redhead. Although today was a less severe marking, just Axel's name written on his forehead. He hadn't even struggled, going so far as to push his bangs back while the redhead had marked him as his own. Why did he shiver when he felt that warm breath rushing over his nose? Why did he raise his chin ever so slightly towards the elder male, besides the obvious thought of Axel being so much taller than he?

"Roxas, man, snap out of it! It's break!"

The younger blonde groaned slightly when his best friend shook his shoulder. "Hey, I'm awake. You don't need to shout in my ear, Hayner! Leave me alone for a second, kay?"

"Ugh, what now?! You had an hour to think about whatever you're thinkin' about!"

"It's called getting my books, dinkus."

"How old are you again?"

"I'm a bit distracted right now."

The elder blonde smirked, tugging the black-haired teen coming up beside him into a headlock. "By what? That redhead creeper?"

"Ugh, no. Disgusting."

"You are so into him, Roxas!"

"Am not! Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Why, you gonna call him? Bet you have his number memorized already, right? You are so into him. Right, Pence? Tell him he's in love!"

Pence just looked away, his chubby cheeks blazing red for some unknown reason to his two best friends. Roxas took no notice of this, instead grabbing up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "C'mon. I don't want to be late for Math."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm not interested in listening to Ms. Lockhart for an hour about how one plus one is two." Hayner groaned, his mind on a one-track circuit. He argued mildly when the smaller blonde pressed past him but stopped when Pence grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. Face going blank, he called to Roxas. "Yo, man, we'll catch up in a minute. Go on to class without us, kay?"

Roxas paid them no mind and departed down the hall, sitting off in the back corner to avoid the anxious glances of his black-haired Math teacher. Hayner caught up to him just before class started. "Hey, where were you?"

"Uh, Pence. He ... needed something."

"What type of something?"

"Something something, that's what. Leave me alone."

"Oh, shut up! You yell at me for wanting to be left alone and now you give me the cold shoulder?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, no talking, class! The lesson is about to start!"

Roxas rolled his cerulean orbs, sighing loudly at Hayner's stubbornness. The minutes slowly ticked by until somewhere in the middle of class he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He almost groaned. Hayner was sitting right beside him, so he didn't need to be texting him and Pence's phone was out of commission. Slowly, so as not to attract too much attention from the ranting woman at the front of the class, the blonde reached in his pocket, flipping out his flashing cell phone.

_One new message_, it stated. Opening the phone, Roxas read the short message.

_Hey, hot stuff._

His eyes grew wide. Oh God, who was it? He didn't recognize the number. 'Who's this?' he responded. He only had to wait a minute for the reply.

_Give you a hint. I want you, bad. Say that prick, Axel, though, and I'll have to punish you._

Impossibly, Roxas' eyes grew wider. He chanced a glance at his best friend sitting beside him but decided it better not to involve the elder blonde. He would just think it some grand laugh anyways. He had to think, definitely not wanting to be 'punished'. Finally, with slightly trembling fingers, he typed 'How'd you get this number?' Another minute ticked by before the sleek phone showed a fresh message.

_Tell you once you tell me who I am._

'_Lose-lose situation, now, Rox_,' he told himself nervously, tapping his fingers against his desk. Say it was Axel and get hurt, say it was Seifer -the only person in the school that he knew to dislike Axel and brave enough to say so - and have to deal with the fact that he got his hands on his number or not reply at all and hope that the 'mystery' person went away. He chose the last option. Just as he was about to slip his phone back into his pocket, it started vibrating once more. Tentatively did he check the message inside.

_I would answer now, if I were you, Roxas. You are in Math right now. Next is lunch. Don't answer me by then and there will be some pretty nasty consequences._

The blonde winced, hissing under his breath. Hayner looked over at him quizzically, an eyebrow raised but he waved him off. 'Fine. It's Axel, right?'

Another long pause and he hoped that the stalker had given up on him. No such luck.

_So, you'll take punishment, Rox-as?_

'It was the only way I'd be right. Now, tell me how you got this number.'

_Oh, babe, I told you yesterday to watch out for Pence, didn't I?_

Roxas groaned audibly, causing a few people around him to turn and look at him. "Sorry, stomach just growled funny," he lied, his hands shaking from both nerves and anger. Trembling fingertips typed up his next message. 'You should pick on someone your own size. What do you want?'

_I would, but everyone fails. XP I only want you, Roxybaby. And also to see if you wanted to hang out at lunch today._

'Ugh, not interested. I would have to ask the guys.'

_Pence already said he'd be more than glad. Besides, I kinda meant just you and me._

'Definitely not then.'

_Aww, Roxy, it'd be fun! Please? -puppyeyes-_

'Aren't you a little old for that?

_Never. Just say yes, please, Rox-as? That can be your punishment._

'Compared to what?'

The next message took a lot longer to come through and Roxas almost thought he had discouraged the redhead enough.

_Sorry bout that. Teach showed me fire. Fire is really pretty. I like Fire. Anyway, uh, yeah. I will find you and kiss you right where you are if you don't hang out with me. Now, I'll meet you at the cafe, kay? More fire. I won't be talking back anymore. See you soon, Rox-as._

He could hide, couldn't he? He didn't want to be kissed by Axel! Not in front of anyone! He shuddered at the thought. Then again ... he gazed at the wall, imagining himself in the elder's strong embrace, their lips meeting as they stood under some giant, leafy tree, the sun setting in the background. He saw those emerald orbs and felt something inside him flicker. Something clumped in his throat and he heard his name being echoed from the barely moving lips in front of him.

"Roxas? Earth to Roxas! You in there? Lunch time!"

Moaning, the younger blonde let his face fall to his desk. Hayner kneeled down beside him in an attempt to look into those cerulean orbs.

"Axel?"

"Y-Yeah," Roxas croaked, knowing it was best just to tell his best friend the truth right there.

"What about him?"

"I'm being forced to hang out with him."

"You'll like it. Just don't make a habit of it, kay?"

"Can you stay with me? I don't trust him all that much."

"Sorry, Rox. I'm busy today."

"Doing what?"

"Meeting the local babes."

"Oh screw you! You would rather go chick-hunting than help your best friend live through the day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. The babes don't complain as much as you."

Roxas glared heated daggers at what he had thought was his best friend. "Like you'll get anyone with that shit all over your face."

Hayner just gaped at the angry blonde as he stormed from the room.

**--**

**Day Two - Lunch**

**--**

"There's my Foxy Roxy. And here I thought you weren't gonna show!"

Roxas held his glare as he approached the redhead standing at the end of the cafeteria line-up. "I had no choice. I have to buy my lunch today."

"So, you didn't come to hang out? I get to kiss you now?"

"Again, I have no choice. It's either hang out with you or wander around the school alone. Hell only knows where Pence is and Hayner is away flirting with the entire female population," Roxas moped, taking up a spot in front of the redhead who proceeded to lean on him, much to the displeasure of the smaller teen. "Get off me, Axel. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Meaning you would be sometime?"

"Maybe. Now get off." The blonde tried to turn in his elder's embrace, but found it nearly impossible as Axel ground his face into those blonde spikes.

"Oh, Roxy, I knew you loved me back."

"No, I think you are a perverted, creepy, pedo-stalker that just wants to get in my pants."

Axel stood to his full height, able to easily dominate Roxas right then and there if he wished it. A pout set on his lips, the redhead removed his hands from around Roxas' chest. "You know, that actually kinda hurt somewhere in my chest. Is that healthy?"

"Means you actually care about my opinion of you. Weird, I wasn't expecting that."

"Why not? You don't believe me when I say I love you?"

"Nope, not really," the blonde stated simply, opening the door to the revolving heater that held the pizza, grabbing a slice that was bigger than his head. They moved farther down and Roxas groaned, turning to Axel and shoving the pizza into his hands. "Make yourself useful and hold that for me, would you?" Without waiting for a reply, Roxas lowered himself to the floor, sliding open the door to the milk, taking out a small carton of chocolate. When he stood upright once more, Axel shoved the pizza back to him, a small blush lining his cheeks as he looked away.

"Don't do that again, Rox-as. Not unless you want that pretty little face of yours fucked."

The blonde stared at the redhead in alarm, knowing full well that the threat would hold true. "Uh, okay. I'll ... try to remember that."

"Yeah, please commit it to memory. It wouldn't be too good if I raped you."

A shiver ran over the blonde as he set his food items down on the counter to get his money from his pocket. Axel gripped each of Roxas' shoulders, pressing his hips lightly against the smaller boy's back as he squeezed past said boy to escape from the line. Roxas gasped at the contact, but Axel paid it no mind, obviously intending to touch the younger boy.

"Axel, don't do that! Please! It feels awkward."

"Kinda the point, squirt. Need me to carry anything?"

"I'm fine," Roxas hissed, voice laced with venom. "Where're we going, anyways?"

"You'll get to hear Dem sing."

"That helps a lot."

"Music room, genius. Here, let me get that for you," Axel sighed, moving in front of the struggling blonde to push open the door.

"I could have gotten that."

"I'm sure you could have, babe, but I wanna help you out somehow."

"Don't call me that. I'm not some little slut, you know!"

"I've already realized you aren't. Just relax, Rox. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Just trust me."

The two walked the remaining halls in silence, Roxas eyeing his pizza hungrily and Axel tapping his fingers against the walls to unheard music. A beautiful voice reached the blonde before he entered the music room, Axel brushing past him as he stalled in the doorway. "C'mon, Rox. It's okay. No one's gonna bite ya'." Axel beckoned softly, holding his hand out to the younger teen as he hovered in the doorframe. A sense of peace and serenity washed over Roxas with the combination of instruments, Demyx's voice and Axel's warm smile.

A few other students were gazing in awe at the duo on the small stage set up at the back of the room.

_"You're giving me too many things, lately. You're all I ne_- Axel! Took you long enough! Jeez, man! Ooh, you brought Roxas along!" The elder blonde jumped from the stage, leaving the unplugged mic stand to totter dangerously as he lunged onto the redhead, hugging him close before releasing him to grab a hold of his junior blonde. Roxas yelped and just barely moved his pizza away before he was tackled by the exuberant singer.

"Dem, Dem, calm down a bit. C'mere. Get off him." Axel coaxed, gripping Demyx's shoulders before pulling him back into his chest. "I don't want him to run away, alright. Continue with practice. We can talk after."

"Yeah, I guess. Fine, ya' big meanie. Okay, Xigbabe, ready for them drums?" Demyx turned from the redhead, dancing his way back to the mic, moving his hips to the beat of the pounding drum. Roxas stood in amazement, feeling the music wash over him.

"C'mon. Let's sit before that pizza gets cold. They make really good pizza here."

Roxas could only nod as he was led to the opposite wall, sliding down easily, in a daze. "Hey, Rox, you alright?"

"Wha-? Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just ... I've never actually been to a concert before so hearing drums and stuff ... it's weird."

"But in a good way?"

"Yeah."

Axel smirked, ruffling those blonde spikes farther before moving to sit beside him. "Hey, Rox?"

"What now?" The blonde sighed through a mouthful of pizza. Axel's lip curled in a mix of mock disgust and amusement.

"Can I see your phone?"

"Why?"

"I wanna do something."

"Like?"

"You'll see."

"No way then."

"Please? I'll let you hold onto my phone the whole time! Then you can even do it to mine! Please?"

"What are you gonna do to it?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Fine. Hand me your phone."

"Ooh, Roxy, I love you."

"No you don't. Just hand it over." Roxas droned as the redhead quickly dug into his jeans pocket to pull out a slim, flashy, expensive-looking phone. The blonde could only gape at it.

"What's the matter?"

"T-Those aren't even supposed to be out yet!"

"Nope. My brother designed them, though, so I got to try it out for him."

"Your brother is a God then."

Axel rolled his emerald orbs, smirking slightly as his fingers gingerly closed around Roxas' baby. The blonde could only admire the device in between his own shaking fingers, cooling, greasy pizza forgotten for the moment. He didn't register the beeping or slight noises emanating from his own phone as he raised the redhead's for closer inspection.

"Kay, Rox. Done. Now, let me see my phone for a minute."

Tentatively, not wanting to let the one-of-a-kind phone out of his grasp, he raised it, taking his own back in nervous fingers. "What did you do to it?"

"You'll see. There ... Three, two, and there it -"

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating and the sole reason I keep believing we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh_; Roxas almost had a heart attack as his own phone emitted a fast, happy, techno-y song. "Wh-What's this?" He gasped, flipping the phone open, causing the music to cease its loud playing.

"A ringtone, silly. Now you'll now it's me callin' ya!"

"Great," he groaned, gazing at the redhead in mild confusion as he pressed his own phone into Roxas' hand.

"Your turn. Give me a ringtone. It's all already set up for you."

Roxas racked his brain for a minute, just staring at the phone lying open in his hand. Axel's ringtone was some sort of bizarre love song; he had figured that much out. But he didn't love Axel. So, he couldn't very well give him a love-dovey song too. _It's not like he's my boyfriend_... An idea struck the blonde and he smirked, a small pang of guilt burning at his heart. Okay, so maybe it would be a little mean, but it would hopefully get the point that he wasn't interested across to the redhead.

"There," the blonde sighed. "Wait ... What's your number? You know mine."

"I wrote mine on your arm yesterday, babe, remember? ... I didn't think you would. Here. I put it in your contacts. I'm only a few clicks away. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah. Mister Knight in Shining Armor and all."

"That's me. If that's what you want, anyway."

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby. I ain't your cute little sex toy. I'm not your lion or your tiger. Won't be your nasty little boy; _Axel's face visibly fell when the lyrics washed over him in their aggressive tone. Roxas wouldn't let his smirk slip, no matter how hurt Axel looked. What did it matter? It wasn't like they were even friends. They were complete strangers. So why did that expression make him feel sick? Why did it make him regret his choice of music?

Axel gave a shot of laughter, flipping his phone open and closed to rid himself of the man's voice, although Roxas secretly knew that it wouldn't be leaving the elder's thoughts for at least another ten minutes. "So, that is really how you feel then, Roxas? You are that determined?" The blonde gulped. No gushy nicknames once more. He was in trouble now. And the one thing able to protect him was what was threatening him. His breath came in shudders. "Well, I'll tell you this. I'm not so easily deterred. I'm really stubborn, Rox. I will have you."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"Exactly. But I will. Or at least I want to. I want to get to know you, Rox."

"I'm a 'little kid'."

"You're cute."

"So I was right. You do just want to get into my pants."

"Hell yeah. I bet even you would want to get into your pants. Or maybe that's just me. But, man, would you believe me if I said that I've been with over twenty people, both male and female?"

"Yes," Roxas answered without hesitation, causing Axel to laugh lightly, snaking his hand down to where Roxas' sat on the blonde's knee, the pizza having been completely forgotten about. When the blonde tried to pull his hand away, long, strong fingers dug into him, forcing him to stay.

"Okay. Now, would you also believe me if I said that I never felt enough for any of them to stick around for more than one night?"

Again, Roxas was quick to answer. "Yeah."

"Oh thanks. I'm not really that big of a whore, you know. But, I guess it's true. None of those people ever put up a struggle. It was just a quick, in-out deal and there was no lasting obligation. Because none of them made me feel whole. You, Roxas, spur something inside me. It burns, really bad, whenever I see you. Is it supposed to feel that way? Even just sitting here like this ... it's unbelievable what you do to me. I know, I know, we just met. But, this is the longest I've felt lust for someone without getting them."

Roxas was quiet for a really long time, the thumping from the drum and the sweet lullaby of Demyx's voice had disappeared and the blonde gazed around the room to find the two of them completely alone. He gazed at his watch. Class would be starting soon. Another five minutes. He still felt that something burning in his chest once more as Axel squeezed his hand in an attempt to drag his focus back onto the redhead.

"Rox-as ... Give me a chance."

The blonde shook his head. "I-I ... I can't, Axel. It's too quick. I just can't." Forcing himself to stand, Roxas grabbed at his wasted pizza and hauled his book bag over his shoulder, wrenching his hand from Axel's grip.

"Roxas?"

The blonde stopped just as he set his foot out the door. "See you tomorrow?"

He didn't answer, afraid his voice might fail him.

-

To Be Continued

-

Axel's ringtone for Roxas is Heartbeat by StereoSkyline and Roxas' for Axel is I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3oh!3. Both really awesome songs. And, don't yell at me for later when Leon and Cloud come in. They are an exception that Axel decided to leave out of his rant. Thanks so much for all the support! I love you all!

~xbuttonsx~


	3. Day 3

**Rookie**

**Chapter Three - Day Three**

**--**

**Thursday September 10th**

**Day Three - Third period**

--

Roxas was moping, something in his chest feeling empty and warm. His thoughts were unable to concentrate on the words that were being forced at him from his black-haired teacher. He brushed a finger absentmindedly over his forehead sadly.

Axel hadn't found him this morning.

Whether he wanted to be found or not still was a question that the blonde was asking, but he knew one thing - he couldn't help but feel a deep pang of regret for sending his disapproval of the redhead out so blatantly. Only another half hour of dull class before lunch.

"Roxas? Is everything okay? You're pretty quiet."

Hayner's voice didn't even register in his thoughts. Instead he took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. Searching quickly through his very short list of contacts, Roxas easily found the redhead's number, sending a text to the elder teen.

'Axel? Axel ... I'm ... kinda ... kindasortasorryaboutyesterday.'

"Roxas? You okay? C'mon, man, stop ignoring me. I'm sorry about not talkin' to you yesterday! I was a prick, I know. But ... Ugh, I'm just ... sorry."

The younger blonde turned to his best friend. "Hmm? You said something? Sorry. I was busy." Chesnut eyes widened in shock only to be narrowed in disappointment.

"I was saying that I was sorry about yesterday."

"Strange. So was I." Roxas turned back in his seat, facing front.

"So you aren't even gonna ask me why I was saying sorry?"

"Nope. Because I know you'll be telling me anyways."

"Hell yeah. Cause you need to know, Roxas."

_Unless it's about Axel, I'm not interested,_ was what the blonde wanted to hiss, but caught himself. Saying something like that would mean he actually cared about Axel. Axel cared about him -apparently- but he didn't care about Axel. Sure, the redhead was funny, in a perverted sense. He was incredibly good looking - using it to his advantage. Hell, Axel would have been a fine catch and he could honestly see himself falling for the elder teen, had he just taken his time. A sigh from the elder blonde and a foot nudged him.

".. even listening, are you?"

"Hmm, what? No. Sorry, Hayner. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"And I don't?! Roxas, don't space out on me. Just for two seconds, okay?" The younger nodded. "Me and Pence ... we ... we're ... Gah, I dunno what we are, but we're something." Another nod. Roxas didn't understand a word his best friend had just said, his mind flashing back to those vibrant red spikes.

"That's nice," he managed. Hayner glowered at him.

"You don't even care?"

"Boys at the back! Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Roxas averted his eyes, but Hayner turned his glower onto the teacher. Sending a quick warning glance towards the elder, Roxas winced as Hayner stood. "Sit down, Hayner."

"No, Roxas. I'm getting sick and tired of this! You won't even pay any attention to me or Pence anymore. It's like we don't even exist."

"It's been two days!"

"And that's enough." Hayner shoved his things together, picking up his backpack and marching across the class, slamming himself melodramatically into his new chair with a huff.

"Is this all settled? No more interruptions?"

Both of the blondes just huffed, crossing their arms over their chests and glaring in opposite directions.

--

**Day Three - Lunch**

--

"Where are you, Axel?" The blonde huffed, repositioning his book-bag strap on his shoulder as he stared at the closed music-room door. He wanted to just sit down and curl into a ball. Not ever feeling such separation anxiety before in his life, the teen felt as though he were about to crumble to the ground. His whole body was shaking and he was getting angry at himself for it. "I don't like him, I don't like him," he had to repeat to himself.

"Who don't you like, little lamer?"

Roxas winced at the voice coming up from behind him. A fire burned in his stomach, but it was one of pure fear, not the heat that Axel's voice made him feel. He had ground that threatening voice into his mind to make sure he'd be safe from it. Not wanting to be near the elder blonde, Roxas pretended as though he hadn't heard his words and started down the hall.

"I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid, kid."

Another wince distorted Roxas' features as Seifer gripped a hold of his shoulder, spinning him and pressing his back against the wall, a yelp ripping from Roxas' lips. He backed as far as he could into the brick, trying his hardest to get out of his elder's grip.

Where was his Knight in Shining Armor when he needed him?

Plots of being a damsel in distress disappeared from Roxas' mind as he felt a warm breath against his ear and a hand moving down between his legs. Roxas whimpered, gasping, panic coursing through his body. "N-No! Please! Get away from me! Get off!"

"I don't see what Axel likes about you. You're not a total slut. There is nothing outstanding about you at all! Just a worthless piece of trash."

Roxas shook his head, pressing his hands against Seifer's chest in an attempt to push the stronger teen off of himself. "N-No! No! No! No, no, no! Get off me!"

"... really could use a little bit of work. Other than that though, the whole composition is completely- Rox-as? Roxas?! Siefer, get your hands off of him!"

Relief refused to wash over the blonde as Seifer ground their hips together, Axel appearing at the other end of the hall with both Demyx and the black-haired drummer in tow. The redhead began to march forward, but stopped at the smirk on Seifer's face. "What would you say if he was doing this willingly? Who said he had to choose you?"

"R-Rox?" The youngest blonde whimpered, panic still clearly etched onto his features. He didn't even comprehend what was going on. Vaguely did he feel Seifer's fingers trailing over his skin. Only Axel's voice calling his name seemed to make sense.

"Axel... Axel, help," he croaked, barely loud enough for the redhead to hear. As punishment for his disloyalty to the eldest blonde, Seifer bit down hard onto Roxas' ear lobe, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Seifer, get the fuck away from him now. Think of who you are dealing with." Axel was shaking as he stepped closer. Without even turning to the two behind him, he addressed the drummer. "Xigbar, put that gun away right now. This is a school. You are not going to be getting expelled for interfering with my business."

"As if. I wouldn't get caught."

"Xig, c'mon, just put it away," Demyx whined, turning to his love. Xigbar sighed, moving his hand deeper into his long coat before pulling it back out, empty.

Seifer gripped Roxas closer to himself as Axel approached, menace and rage flowing from him like rolling flames. Not relinquishing his hold on the younger blonde, Seifer clamped his teeth down harder still on Roxas' ear as Axel wrapped his fingers around that bare neck. One arm wrapping around Roxas, the other lifting the threat up off the ground, Axel snarled, his grip tightening on the elder blonde until he could no longer hold onto Roxas.

"Demyx, take care of him."

The singer ran forward to meet the traumatized youngster, gripping him in a protective hug before pulling back to be wrapped up in the arms of his own protection.

"I want to shoot the sick fuck. Please, Dembabe. Please!"

"No, just let Axel take care of it. I don't want you getting into trouble."

Roxas peeked through the mass of protecting arms surrounding him, a strange calm washing over his shaking body. Seifer was visibly struggling, his hands trying to pry Axel's fingers away from his throat.

"I'm warning you, Seifer. Touch him again and I won't let go." As Seifer's face was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen, the redhead threw him down to the ground, holding himself back as the impulse to pounce almost became too much. Seeing this, Seifer flipped himself over onto his knees, scampering to his feet and bolting, skidding around the corner, a dog with his tail stuck between his legs.

"Let me go, let me go," Roxas whined, struggling from his elders' grasp, running to the redhead as he turned. "Axel," he almost sobbed, shoving his face into Axel's chest, grabbing him around the waist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so God damn sorry."

"You're okay now, squirt. I've got you. C'mon, let's get into that class and find out what happened, okay?" The blonde nodded, but it was apparent that he could move no more. Axel sighed, struggling to loosen the grip around his waist. "Here, let go for a sec, babe. I promise I won't leave you." To strengthen his promise, Axel kissed the blonde's forehead. Roxas visibly melted, almost falling back before Axel gripped him, taking him under the armpits and hauling him up as though he were two again. He rested his head on Axel's shoulder while he crossed his feet behind the redhead's back so as not to fall onto the ground.

The blonde only let his feet drop when Axel moved over to the wall, motioning that he'd like to sit. Roxas stayed curled up on him, now kneeling on the ground in order to keep his embrace locked. Axel didn't mind. He held the younger boy close, rocking him gently to soothe him.

"Dem, he really loves your voice. Maybe you could sing for a bit."

--

**Day Three - After School**

--

"C'mon, man, you ask me to meet you here and you don't show? Stupid idiot." Roxas glowered at his shoes as he stood under a set of stairs, having been asked by the redhead to meet there.

"Hopefully I'm not the idiot, babe," Axel chuckled as Roxas spun to look at the stairs beside him. Smirking, Axel stood, but kept his legs bent slightly, one hand on the rail. Roxas cringed as he watched the redhead. Where Axel was standing was above his blonde spikes.

"Please, just walk down. Don't try to show off so much."

"Why? You afraid I'll get hurt?"

"Yeah."

Axel cooed, lunging over the railing anyways to land flat on his feet in front of the younger teen. "I'm touched, Rox."

"What did you want? I have a lot of homework and I need to get home."

"Don't worry. It won't take long." Axel moved slightly closer to the blonde, gripping his chin in fingers that had previously almost choked someone into unconsciousness earlier in the day. Roxas shuddered at the contact, feeling the immense power in those nimble fingers. Leaning his face closer, Axel caused another shudder to run through the blonde.

"Wh-what are you ...."

"Roxas, I'm going to kiss you now. I don't care what you say, so no protesting. If you like it, well, you like it. If you don't, I promise I'll just love you from afar. Just promise that you'll stay my friend."

Roxas felt his heart begin beating in his ears, almost drowning the sound of his elder out. He was shaking uncontrollably, confusion and inner turmoil pressing around his mind.

Axel lowered his lips farther, dusting them against Roxas', evidently holding back all the want and need and lust that he felt as he, too, shook. Barely able to hold back the gasp that wanted to rip from him, Roxas felt himself melt. Even through his shaking, his hands moved on their own, up to Axel's neck, pulling him closer as their lips crashed. Axel couldn't hold himself back, pressing the blonde back into the wall, trapping him with one arm while the other still held the blonde's chin as said blonde worked his lips against Axel's.

Axel had to pull back when he felt a leg wrapping around his own, both boys panting. Cerulean orbs grew wide and the hands that had so eagerly pulled the redhead forward now pushed him away. Tears were forming in those beautiful blue eyes as Roxas brushed past Axel. He stopped before he made it to the corner, one foot already around it.

"Screw you, Axel. I don't know what you just did to me, but I sure as hell didn't like that," the blonde hissed, disappearing from view, leaving behind a stunned Axel.

--

To Be Continued

--

Silly Roxas. You so enjoyed that. And, don't yell at me. Guns can so be taken to school. O.o Happens all the time. Well, not in my school, but, I've heard about it. A while ago. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	4. Day 4

**Rookie**

**Chapter Four - Day Four**

Don't hate me for Zexion. Please don't hate me for Zexion. I promise, he gets better in the sequal. :D

**--**

**Friday September 11**

**Day Four - First period**

**--**

Another morning without the fiery redhead. But it had been Roxas who forced the elder away, hiding before Axel could get close to him again.

Even just thinking of Axel made Roxas' face turn red and his head spin. He wasn't allowed to like the redhead in any way, shape or form. Not even as a friend. It was just ... not right. In his mind anyway. But he couldn't help the fire that burned in his stomach whenever he even glimpsed crimson in the halls or around his house. He just couldn't help it. The redhead was growing on him. Although, he knew for certain that he did not love him.

No matter what Axel said to him. He did not love the elder teen.

"Hey, Roxas, are you alright? You look as though you have a fever or something."

The blushing blonde glanced over to the speaking slate-haired teen. Zexion; an acquaintance that he had known since he was in the first grade, blinked in concern. The two were on speaking terms, but it wasn't like Roxas was going to throw all of his deepest, darkest secrets out to the elder teen.

"I'm fine... It's just that ..." He was _not_ going to confide in the elder teen.

"What is wrong, Roxas? Anything you wish to say, I am willing to listen."

What was it about this teen that forced Roxas into a calm mood? His fidgeting and blushing died down considerably and the end of his pen drifted away from his nibbling teeth. Cerulean orbs dusted over the slate-haired teen, taking in the visible lip piercing, skin-tight black shirt and frayed denim jeans. He knew Zexion and had even worked on a few projects with him in earlier years. He knew the boy was to be trusted. But still, he wasn't going to be some stuck-up chick talking about his love life!

"I ... I'm in a bit of a rut." He was _not_ doing this. Not right now! Not in the middle of Science class! Not to someone who he didn't even speak to outside of class! Not to someone that secretly stole hungry glances at him without him supposing to know!

"What sort of rut?" Zexion pressed, ignoring the lecture from a bouncing Ms. Kisaragi, giving the smaller blonde his entire attention. Roxas felt that blush creeping back up into his cheeks. He wasn't going to say anything more. He shouldn't. He wouldn't. But he had to.

"I ... Have you heard of Axel yet?"

"That creepy senior that cannot keep his grimy paws off of you? Don't tell me you actually like him?!"

A look of shocked disgust crossed the elder teen's face as he gasped. Roxas slammed his eyes shut, groaning slightly. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"He's not that big of a creep. But he is starting to get on my nerves. Of course I don't like him! It's only been three days!"

Roxas couldn't believe the words that were escaping past his lips. Zexion seemed to consider something, the cogs in his mind clinking together quickly to formulate a plot. Roxas envied him. The slate-haired teen judged everything he said before the thought even formed in his mind. Thin lips moved slowly, unsure.

"Why don't ... me and you ... become ... an item? That would ... get him away from you, right?"

It was the most unsure Roxas had ever heard Zexion. The question itself didn't register in his mind. He couldn't get over the grammar and tone.

"Boys? Anything you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

-

**Day Four - Lunch**

-

_So baby ..._

Roxas groaned, not comprehending why he hadn't just turned his phone off by now. _So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating, you're the sole reason I keep believing we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh_. Again that tune rang out. Tenth time since the beginning of lunch, five minutes ago. And again. Roxas was about ready to slam his phone into the wall.

"Why not just answer it?"

The voice by his ear startled the younger teen. "I don't want to satisfy him." Roxas lied. No, the reason he hadn't answered to the redhead's call was because he _couldn't _satisfy him. Not anymore. He felt such undeniable guilt that it was eating away at him. The song echoed from his pocket once more, muffled slightly by the material.

"Rox-as, I hear it playing, why won't you pick up?!" A famillair voice cried from around the corner that the blonde was leaning against. Roxas backed into the teen beside him. "Mmm, my Rox-as. Wait, who're you?"

Roxas slammed his eyes shut once more, forcing himself to be as small as possible against the slate-haired teen. Axel glared at Zexion as the younger student wrapped skinny arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer protectively. The touch almost made fire fly across the blonde's skin. But this feeling was a numb fraction compared to the heat that Axel would leave behind.

"Axel ... I want you to .... meet my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Roxas, what are you talking about? When did this happen?"

"Quite some time ago. Now, Axel, was it? Please stay away from my Roxas. I do not appreciate his being defiled while I am away." Zexion stated coldly, glaring at the much taller redhead, no fear showing on his calm - but slightly agitated - features. Axel was shaking, his fists balled, his breathing labored. Students walking by noticed and decided it best to pick up the pace.

"R-Roxas, May I ... May I please speak with you? Alone?"

Roxas backed farther into the skinny teen that was only a month or two his elder. He felt safer in those arms. Only hell knew what Axel would do with him if he ever got the two of them alone together again. A soft, delicate kiss was laid on his cheek for reassurance.

A flame beating somewhere deep in his chest, Roxas followed the redhead, slipping slowly, regrettably from the slate-haired teen. Already he felt so attached. But that was just to get rid of Axel, right? That's the only reason he and Zexion were even going out?

Axel jarred to a halt, ripping around on his heel, gripping Roxas by his shoulder and holding him steady against the wall. It was only then that the blonde realized he had been led to the stairs where he had his first kiss, only just yesterday.

"You've never said you had a boyfriend, Roxas."

"You never asked." He just let himself go. He didn't care now if the redhead hated him or not. It would be easier on them both if Axel felt nothing but hatred. Although somewhere deep down, Roxas knew that he could never be hated by the elder teen.

"I think you should have mentioned it."

"Well, I didn't."

"So this whole time, you've been leading me on?"

"You've been leading yourself on. And what should it matter? It's only been three days."

A tremble shook his spine as he saw Axel's lip curl in a snarl and felt himself shake under the redhead's pressure on his shoulder. Never before had he felt so small than in the wake of this person that could easily kill him with just a quick movement of skilled fingers.

"You instantly think I'll fall in love with you or some sick thing like that just because you 'rescued' me from that Seifer dude, even though you're the one that put me in danger in the first place? You're kidding, right?"

Hurt was evident in the redhead's features.

"Rox ... I'm just some common whore to you, aren't I?" A nod from the blonde. "You deserve so much better than me. If that's what you think ... If that's what you want ... I'll leave you alone. But Rox, remember, if you ever need me, I'm never far away."

Roxas could feel the hurt and sadness radiating from the redhead. He knew what was coming before it happened and his heart was fluttering up in his throat. Axel leaned closer, slowly dusting his lips over Roxas'. A wave of sickness rolled in the blonde's stomach and it took everything in his power to remain emotionless as his body wanted to respond to the fire ripping through him. How he wanted to just scream for the redhead not to leave him! Oh, how he wished Axel's name would be whispered from his lips.

But he still didn't love Axel. It just wasn't right.

Much too soon for his liking, Axel pulled away, backing slowly, shakily from the frozen blonde. "I-I'll ... be anywhere you need me, Rox." And he disappeared around the corner in much the same fashion as Roxas had less than twenty-four hours previously.

--

"Hey, babe. You okay? I went and got you a cookie. I hope you like it."

"I-I'm ... not hungry."

"Going to tell me what happened?"

Roxas shook his head, sidling into the slate-haired teen's embrace on the floor, back against the wall. "You'll be okay, Roxas. You're strong. That's one of the attributes I admire most about you." The blonde blushed, gazing at the tiled floor in front of them. "You are strong," Zexion repeated.

He ruined the flaming tingle that lined Roxas' lips. Zexion turned the younger so that he was looking into those beautiful cerulean orbs and inched his lips forward. They collided, meshed, brushed and Roxas couldn't suppress the shudder rocking his body, although it was a shudder of disgust, not pleasure.

He wasn't in love. Nor was Zexion or Axel.

All anyone wanted from him was his body.

Why did he let them?

--

"Roxas? Roxas, oh my God, is that you? It can't be you, Roxas."

Roxas had been moved from his boyfriend's lap and already said boyfriend was roving his hands over his clothed body, lips meeting in a feverish kiss. The voice barely forced Zexion to back off of the blonde but he did as he was told as Roxas shoved him off to gaze up at his two best friends.

"H-Hayner .. Pence ... Y-You guys ..."

"This mean you're over Axel, now? We can go back to being friends?"

Something broke in Roxas' chest. So they really had deserted him. And if he failed to hold off the redhead? What then? Would they leave him again?

To keep his mind off the thought, blue orbs flitted down to entwined fingers. "What's that?" He asked, nodding to the two. Pence squawked and hid behind the elder teen, shoving his head into Hayner's back. Hayner smirked, raising their hands.

"It's the stuff that me and Pence had to work out yesterday. Would have told you sooner but you were being a lovesick prick."

"Screw you, man. You try being in my position."

Zexion huffed indignantly, obviously wishing the two would leave so he could go back to his long-awaited make-out session. Roxas ignored him, shifting to kneel in front of his two best friends. "That's still really great though! I'm so happy for you! Tell me all about it!"

Hayner laughed, pulling Pence forward, the black-haired teen blushing as he shook. "Th-there isn't much to tell..." He was forced to squeak, gaining a peck on the cheek from Hayner.

"You're too cute, babe."

"Mmm, as is my Roxas. If you two do not mind, I would like to finish what I have started, before class begins again."

Three sets of eyes turned to gape at the slate-haired teen. Hayner was the first to regain composure. A glower set firmly on the disturbance, the elder blonde gripped his love's hand tighter, pulling him away with a swift goodbye to a dumbfounded Roxas.

"Wh-what was that all about? Am I not allowed to talk to my friends? And get your hands off me. We've been going out for a couple hours, not a few weeks!"

"What is time when you are such a God, Roxas?"

The blonde was silenced as lips crashed into his once more, a hand going to his shoulder to force him onto the floor while the other played with the hem of his shirt. "Z-Zexion, stop, please! This is wrong! We're in school! Anyone would be able to see!" Roxas cried out, feeling those fingers brush against his skin.

"Which is why your ass is safe.... for now."

**--**

**Day Four - After school**

**--**

Roxas found himself sobbing on the stairs, his body convulsing as though he had been thrown into a pool of ice cubes. The day crashed over him and he felt like he was going to be sick.

--

To Be Continued

--

So, yeah, like I said, no hating me or Zex, please? Poor, heartbroken Axel. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	5. Day 5

**Rookie **

**Chapter Five - Day Five**

Man, you guys are so amazing, it isn't even funny! I'm so glad that so many people are liking this! It makes me so happy!

Check out my profile. Tis all spruced up now. :D

**--**

**Saturday Spetember 12th**

**Day Five - Afternoon**

**--**

That sound was ringing through the room once more. Axel's sound. Axel ... Axel was calling him. For the fourth time in three minutes.

"Just go away, man. Please."

As if on command, the music ended. Roxas breathed in a sigh of relief, not releasing it until he was sure the beat wouldn't go back to annoying him. He sat for five minutes, relishing the silence. He hauled his book bag closer to him, digging in to pull out a textbook that contained his homework. The pencil shook in his grasp.

He had refused Zexion's offer to hang out over the weekend and neither Pence nor Hayner invited him to join in with them - even though he would have refused that offer as well. He just wanted to be left alone for the first time in a week. Head lolling back to lean against the wall, the blonde sighed. It was only a week he had lived through and he had already almost been raped twice, had his first kiss, found two people that just wanted to get into his pants (he had deduced that Seifer only wanted him to get back at Axel.), lost his two best friends while making three more new ones. Was Axel a friend already? He certainly seemed like it. Was that a good thing?

_So baby_-

Maybe it was too much of a good thing. Axel didn't know when to quit. Which would be a good thing if he ever got into trouble. But he didn't plan on getting into trouble. Not again.

Another ring, this time a different theme. Hayner. Roxas picked his phone up from beside him, glancing at the screen to confirm his suspicions.

"What?"

"_Whoa, someone's grumpy_._What's up, man?"_

"Homework."

_"Bummer. So, you home then?"_

"Hence the _home_work."

"_Not spending the day with Zexion?"_

"No."

"_Okay. Just wondering. Bye."_

Roxas didn't have time to reply before the line went dead. "Asshole," he hissed, tossing the annoying device down by his feet. Picking his pencil up, he decided to try again.

The next disturbance came after ten minutes of glaring off into space after getting stuck on the last math question. A voice. A female voice. His mother. Speaking ... coming closer. A knock on his door.

"What?" he called, not bothering to cover the irritation in his voice.

"Don't give me that attitude, mister. You have a guest."

"Who is it?"

The woman opened the door, not waiting for Roxas' plea of privacy. Behind his mother stood a rather nervously confident teen with a small 'Hi-I'm-you're-kid's-date-for-the-prom-and-this-is-my-first-time-meeting-you' smile. Completely breathtaking.

"Go away, Axel," Roxas pouted, gripping the blankets below him as though they would be able to suck him up.

"Now, angel, that's no way to talk to a guest. Be nice." It was painfully obvious that Roxas' mother had been won over by Axel's charm with his fake smile and not-too-brash voice.

"It's okay, ma'am. Honestly, I am used to so much worse from your son." Another flash of that smile and the woman beamed, happy that her son had made a new friend, before bustling off to finish what she had been doing. The 'nice guy' charade was dropped the second that she disappeared. "What the hell, Roxas? I've been calling you, you know!"

"How'd you find out where I live?"

"What was with you yesterday?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"How long have you really been going out with that prick?"

"Don't call my boyfriend a prick!"

"Then start answering some of my questions!"

"You answer mine!"

The two shared a glare before Axel moved in closer, closing the door behind him to drown out their argument. Roxas pulled his book bag up to his chest, trying to hide the fact that he was still only in his boxers on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Noticing this quick flurry of motion, Axel's eyes grew wide for a moment before he calmed. "Can you put some clothes on, please? I'd rather not risk the chance of my jumping you here in the middle of your bedroom."

"You would really do such a thing?"

"Would you put it past me?"

Barely having to think about the answer, Roxas' legs squirmed to get back under the covers of his warm bed. "Fine. Turn around."

"What a way to ruin the mood."

"What do you mean, jerk? What mood?!" Roxas shot at the redhead as he picked up his jeans from the day before, snatching them from the foot of his bed. It took him only a second more to grab a shirt and haul it on over his spikes but it was a second too long for the redhead to take. A smirk lined his features as he turned.

"Well, we were just kinda in the middle of a serious argument when I found out you were almost naked."

"And I bet you really would have liked it better if I stayed that way."

"Nah. If you did, I wouldn't be able to talk to you about what I came here to talk to you about. So, sit back, kid, and talk to me."

Roxas did as he was told, a fire burning in his stomach. A moment of not-so-awkward silence pressed over them, Axel moving over to stare out the window. "Well?"

"What am I supposed to say? You barge into my room and just expect me to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll just ask you questions. All you have to do is answer, deal?"

"Nope. What if I don't want to answer?"

"Then I'll end up getting frustrated."

"Is that a threat?"

"I suppose it would be."

Roxas huffed, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. Hearing the noise of complaint, Axel turned to face the blonde, smirking. But the smirk slipped from his face as he forced himself back onto the topic at hand.

"What happened yesterday? After school. I heard you, you know. I just figured you would yell at me if I went anywhere near you. Why were you crying?"

Cheeks flushed pink at the thought of the redhead overhearing him in the stairs and Roxas lowered his gaze. "I-I ... You weren't suppose to hear that."

"But I did and now I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I don't want your pity."

"What would I have to pity you about?"

He realized his slip-up too late. Axel was on the edge of the bed, moving ever closer to him. He couldn't hold back the seduction in his voice even though it was apparent he was trying. "What could I possibly have to pity you about? It's not like you get beat by your father, have failing grades, lost your mom or get threatened every day since you were twelve. You just have a rapist boyfriend and a stalker."

"Y-You ... Your dad ... Your mom ..."

"Oh, lighten up, kid. I'm just saying that things could be worse. So much worse. Be glad that you just have boy troubles. That's all that's wrong, right? Me and that creep?"

"And Seifer and Hayner and Pence."

"Tell them I say thanks. Hayner and Pence, that is."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, pressing himself farther back into his wall as Axel inched closer, obviously having trouble resisting the urge to kiss the blonde right then and there. Forcing the elder teen back, Roxas glared.

"Why do you wanna thank them?"

"That's how I knew where you lived, Rox-as. They told me."

"Bastards."

A pout etched itself on those normally smirking lips. "What, you don't want to spend time with me?"

"No, not really."

"Stop being so cold, Rox. It's getting old. No one resists me. Everyone loves me."

"Guess I can't be called everyone then."

"What if I made you love me?"

Fingers had moved their way up to the blonde's chin, lifting it in just the right way to make the younger teen look stunning. Axel's hips moved from side to side slowly, shifting his weight from knee to knee. Whimpering, Roxas tried to pull away from the redhead who almost looked ready to pounce.

"So, how long have you two been going out, really? Do you even love him? I doubt it since you let me kiss you."

"I didn't have much choice in the matter! It's not like you care what I say, really!"

"Don't I? I would be in your pants right now if I didn't care. I wouldn't keep _trying_ if I didn't care."

The redhead began to move forward, appearing to be about to press their lips together once more before forcing himself back. His fingers trailed against Roxas' chin, causing the teen to tremble, his eyes closing and his head tilting to the touch despite himself.

"Rox? How long have you two been going out?"

"Y-Yesterday. He asked me out and I agreed. Just so you would maybe leave me alone. But now I regret it." His words jumbled out in a rush.

Unable to stop himself, Roxas shoved forward into the redhead, knowing he had already hurt the elder teen and trying to make up for it. He shoved his nose into the crook of Axel's neck. "I screwed up, didn't I?" He didn't know what he was doing. Roxas was still in shock that he had a boyfriend, a stalker _and_ someone who seemed to really care about him after less than a week. He was shocked that Axel was sitting there on his bed, leaning away from him. Shocked that his mother had allowed the 'stranger' into the house. Most of all, Roxas was shocked at the fiery, sick-feeling causing his stomach to churn.

"So, you haven't even been going out with him all that long? And you wouldn't love him? But I'm gonna take that as you saying that you hate my guts, right? You would rather it if I were to leave, right?"

"I never said that! I didn't say that, Axel. I didn't."

"But that's what you meant, right?"

"No!"

"What did you mean then?"

Axel was hurt and Roxas could feel that. He stopped trying to get close to the redhead as the elder teen pulled farther away. Slipping from the bed, Axel hugged his arms close to him. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in the dreaded silence.

"I ... I don't know. You ... I'm sorry, Axel. I just wanted you to leave me alone."

"So now you've put yourself in a relationship that you obviously don't want to be in?"

"What makes you say that?! Why would you think that I don't want to be with him?!"

"You are only going out with him because I was being a pest. Now I'm worried for you. I saw you yesterday. And you complain that all_ I _wanna do is get into your pants."

"But it's different with him!"

Axel rolled emerald orbs. "Of course. What's so different, hmm?"

"He .. I've known him since I was little."

"You really are so innocent, Roxas."

A shudder ran over the blonde and the redhead turned for the door. "D-Don't go, Axel."

"Pah, what? You want me to stay? That's different. Normally you can't wait for me to leave."

"Well, I changed my mind. I don't feel like being alone right now." Roxas huffed, feeling his insides squirm. He wasn't himself at the moment. What he was saying ... he didn't mean it, did he? Did he really want the redhead to stay here? Just the two of them? Alone?

"You really confuse me, Roxas. One minute you would rather me end up dead and then the next you want me to stay by your side, possibly holding you so you feel safe. And you say I move fast."

"You think you're confused? Try being in my position right now! I've lost my two best friends because of some guy I barely even know, was almost raped because someone wanted to get back at the guy I barely know, I basically had a gun pointed at me, had my first kiss and found some really awesome new friends, even though I had to get a rapist boyfriend to get away from one of them. You think _you're_ confused?! Every time I even think about you, I get so flustered that I can't think straight. But I don't want to think about you like that because I don't _know_ you. And so far all you've brought is chaos and drama and sick feelings and bad things and I don't know what to do anymore and it's only been four days!"

The redhead moved slightly, a small twitch, backing away from the pained blonde as though he were about to strike. For all Axel knew, the shaking blonde could very well just come straight over and send him flailing backward with one hit. So he decided not to press his luck. He stumbled back on a discarded pair of boxers that had been flung over toward the clothes hamper and he lost his footing. With a thud and a moan, an arch of the back and a small, barely audible yelp, Axel shut his eyes tightly from pain as he landed on the floor, head crashing back from his momentum, directly into the corner of a large, burgundy armchair.

"Ow."

Roxas shot to the edge of the bed, having just witnessed the epic stumble. Axel chuckled softly at the concerned expression on the smaller teen's face, cringing as he felt his head throb when he tried to righten himself.

"Are you okay?! You don't look okay. Dear God, don't sue us! It was your own fault! You weren't watching where you were going! Oh God, Axel!"

"You're so religious, little buddy. Slightly unnerving. Don't worry. I'm fine. It was all my fault. I'm just a klutz, I guess."

"Go be a klutz somewhere else then!"

"Make up your mind! Want me to stay or leave? Hmm, Rox-as? You'll need to make up your mind soon."

"I just don't want to have to worry about you! That scared me, you know!"

"Aww," Axel cooed, laughing again but cringing as his head flared in pain. "Roxybabe cares about me!"

"Were you not listening to anything I said in that rant?"

"Of course. I hang on your every word, babe."

Axel enjoyed the color that was flooding the younger boy's cheeks every time he called him 'babe'. It made him laugh. Which would just make him cringe, rubbing his head in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Then no more getting hurt." Roxas sighed. He didn't want to care about Axel but he knew that it was enevitable.

"I should say the same to you!"

"But I'm not hurt."

"Emotionally, you are. That much is a given. I can tell that you are so fragile, kid. I don't want you to get hurt, 'cause I care about you. But you're putting yourself through hell. You're doing that to yourself too. You know, if you had of just let me have you Tuesday, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I would have already moved on. But -"

"What the hell, man?!" Roxas spat, jumping up onto his hands and knees to tower over the still-sitting-in-pain redhead. Anger was clearly spilled over his features.

"I wouldn't have gotten to know this amazing side of you. I'm really glad that you've resisted my charm. I'm glad I got to know you."

"You don't know me!"

"Okay, okay, I don't know you. Just don't yell at me, please. Bring back bad memories that you really don't need to know about. Just lay back down. Please, Rox? I'll answer any sort of question you ask if you would just lay the hell back down."

There was something new in Axel's voice; fear. Barely noticeable, but Roxas felt as though his dominating stature above the redhead was unnerving him, scaring him, possibly bringing hurt and pain and suffering back up from the past. Which made Roxas think of Seifer. A chill ran over his spine as he allowed himself to flatten out, his legs still kicking up behind him, his fingertips gripping the hard steal at the bottom of his bed.

"Better?" It wasn't a snotty response. It was an honest question. Axel nodded, relaxing. The blonde hadn't even noticed the tension that had filled the redhead's muscles when he had loomed overhead.

"'Kay. What happened with you and Seifer that made you two hate each other so much?"

Another cringe, this time from a stabbing pain in his heart. Axel closed his eyes and shook slightly, still leaning against the chair. "That's something I'll tell you some other day."

"Why not now?"

"Because. It's still too early for me to be saying something like that, Roxas."

Roxas bit his lip at the normality of his name. 'No more pressing the subject' the anti-tang of the word was known to mean already to the blonde. It meant Axel meant business, completely serious. The blonde dropped it.

"Why does Xigbar carry around a flippin' gun?!" The blonde shivered at the memory of the barrel of the small handgun pointing down the hallway toward him. Even though it hadn't been directed at him, but instead would have destroyed the creature above him. That truth didn't make the ordeal any less horrifying.

"Again, something I'll tell you later."

"Why?" the blonde whined, unable to help himself. He was slightly annoyed that the redhead lied. Axel said he would answer anything and already his two questions that he wanted answered were shot down.

"It ties into the whole me-Seifer thing. I promise you'll find out later. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. You'll be the first I tell, though. Promise."

"Fine."

"Anything else?"

"Why me? I mean, there was nothing special about me. I've always been shoved out of the way. Now I have three guys that want to fuck me."

Axel chuckled. "Well, you reminded me a lot of my bro. Hey, don't take it like that!" Axel cried, stretching his hand out to Roxas whose face crumbled into one of mild disgust. He let his hand fall, grazing Roxas' completely by mistake. "I don't wanna fuck my brother, okay! I meant how lost and scared you looked. It just reminded me of Reno ... when he was still at home. He was always so scared and tentative. Then again, he had to be. But it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault. ... It was always mine. ... " Something faltered on the redhead's face. "The stupid God-damned prick! It wasn't my fault. It wasn't! It wasn't my fault!" Axel cringed, pulling his legs up to his chest, ignoring the pain in his head as he tried to become as small as possible. Roxas tilted his head in confusion.

"A-Axel?"

"It wasn't my fault! But he doesn't believe me! He doesn't believe me! But only a few more months and then he'll have to believe me. He'll have to! But he still won't believe me." Roxas was scared of the sudden venomous tone of the redhead. What had set him off? Talking about his brother? The blonde deemed that another taboo. But he didn't think much about it, more concerned about the redhead's well-being.

"Axel, are you okay?"

Roxas could see the tears and mild hysteria rocking Axel's body at the memories obviously flooding his mind. The only thing that Roxas could think to do was go comfort the sobbing redhead. "Axel? Axel, it'll be okay." Something dawned on the redhead's features as he felt arms wrap around him. He cringed away from the touch, his breathing labored. "Axel, shh, it's okay. I'm not whoever you think I am. I'm Roxas, remember. Rox-as."

"R-Rox... Rox-as? M-My ... Ro-Roxas? Does m-my Rox-as believe me? Does he believe it isn't my fault?!"

"What isn't your fault, Axel?"

"I didn't make mom leave! I didn't, I didn't! I was no bastard child! I didn't make her leave! I didn't! I swear to God, Rox-as, I didn't make her leave."

Roxas was almost shoved over as the redhead pressed his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. The blonde held him tight, wondering what had happened. One thing was obvious to him, though. Axel was abused. It was apparent that his father was blaming him for his mother leaving and it was making Axel slip slowly into insanity. A moment of rocking the elder teen slipped by and Roxas could feel Axel beginning to relax. Another few minutes and the redhead pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

"D-Dear God, Rox. I-I ... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"H-Hurt me? No? Why would you?"

Axel blushed, pulling farther from the confused blonde.

"I-I have to get home. I ... I'm really sorry, Rox. I didn't mean to. I just ... I'm not sure what just happened. M-My brother was able to leave the house a few years ago and ... he didn't take me with him. I-I think that's enough questions for today, okay? I'm really sorry you had to see that. I was so disgusting. I'm so sorry, Rox."

Roxas reached up as the redhead stood. "W-Wait, Axel. Are you sure you're gonna be okay? W-Why don't you stay here tonight?" Where the hell had that come from? Roxas mentally slapped his palm to his forehead. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. He just ... was helping someone in need. A friend. He was just helping a _friend_ in need. Axel smiled at the younger blonde, brushing his fingers against those of the blonde.

"I really appreciate it, Rox. Really, I do. But, not tonight. Can you keep the invitation open, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I ever need to get away ... do you think I could come here?"

Axel was gripping his head, massaging it with one hand as the other gripped Roxas' more firmly. Roxas smiled, his cheeks heating at the feel.

"I-I ... I don't see why not." _Besides the fact that I have a boyfriend and you might rape me in the middle of the night. But I'll be doing you a favour. _"Yeah, any time. Even when I'm not around. I think mom likes you enough to let you in."

What the hell was he saying? The redhead was beaming down at him. "Thank you so much, Rox. You are too amazing. I'm still ... really sorry though. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Why would you have hurt me?"

A large blush began to bite at the redhead's cheeks. "I ... Well, one time ... I got into one of those breakdowns .... and I knocked Dem out cold. Slammed him right across the face and he went flyin'. Xig told me later. He had to tackle me to the ground with this other guy we were hangin' out with. An ex-member of their band. He was a prick though. But, yeah, anyway, I hurt my best friend. So, I'm really shocked that I didn't hurt you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Roxas nodded, letting the information sink in. "Positive. I should be the one to say sorry. I forced you into it."

"Nah. But, you did remind me of my brother and I just had this strong urge to protect you. Seifer only wants you because he wants everything I have, the prick. As for Zexion ... I think he's just a whore and is taking advantage of you. So, no more hating me?"

Roxas smiled. "No promises. I'm still really confused, remember."

Axel returned the smile, slipping his hand away from the blonde's. "I'll give you all the time you need to get unconfused."

"See you, Axel. Stay safe."

"I will, Rox. Don't worry. I love you and I'll always be here to protect you."

The redhead left the room, not expecting the words to be returned back to him. Roxas bit his lip, hard, not even minding the sting as he drew his knees up to his chest. "Is it bad ... that I want to protect you too?"

--

"Where the fuck were you? You're fuckin' late, boy!"

"I'm sorry. I was with a friend."

"Those fag-friends of yours? That's why your mother left! Because you are a fuckin' fag!"

"Seifer is a 'fag', too, Dad."

"Don't give me that attitude, you fuckin' faggot!"

--

"Dem, is your mom home? I ... I think I broke something again."

--

To Be Continued

--

Okay, in case you are confused, Axel had a panic attack type thing because he was thinking about when his brother was home. He has a few of those. But, you'll find out more about that later. Any questions or need something cleared up, just tell me, kay? Any thoughts at all I would like to hear!

Going through this life, looking for angels. People passing by, looking for angels. - _Looking for Angels_

_Skillet_

~xbuttonsx~


	6. Day 10

**Rookie**

**Chapter Six - Day Ten**

I'll warn you now, there is some horrible Zexion and facerape in the chapter, if you don't like it. I warned you. :D And, yeah, Axel and Roxas use faces in their texts. Get over it. :D

Okay, so, I got a very amusing review. Lyena, you made me happy. I wish you had of signed in so that I could have told you that in 'person'. But, in her review, she said that I give the characters 'such life-like qualities and emotions.' XDDD They are people. Ahaha, What would I do, make them cardboard? Ahaha, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, it just made me laugh, very hard. :D Thank you so much, Lyena, for that review! This chapter goes out to you!

**--**

**Thursday September 17th **

**Day Ten - First period**

**-**-

Roxas couldn't believe how much he missed the redhead. It was Thursday already and Axel hadn't been at school all week. Worrying for the redhead, Roxas had tried to find Demyx and ask him, but Zexion took up all of his time.

"Babe, head out of the clouds. You are beginning to get mopy and I do believe that it is rather addicting to watch that beautiful face of yours fall. It is far too distracting for my tastes, as I am trying to pay attention."

Confused, Roxas blushed, picking out the compliments and forcing the rest away. Zexion completely owned him and it pissed him off. It seemed that he couldn't live up to the elder's standards and Zexion shoved that in his face every time he could. His self-esteem took another hit and he almost let out a whimper - almost. There was no way he would be so weak. He had no reason to be. He was strong. What he needed to be strong against, however, completely went over his head.

"What was it that I just told you? You are being a distracting tease."

"I-I'm sorry, Zexion. I ... I didn't realize I was."

"Then you must pay closer attention, my little whore. Do not excite me during class. Or I may just have to punish you."

It took all of the will power he had not to begin to shake right there. But focusing on not shaking allowed the whimper to slip out of its cage. Zexion turned his head to glare at his love, causing Roxas' stomach to sink. He knew that look. It was never a good look.

"Hush, you slut. Wait until after class. I will attend to you then. In the meantime, distract yourself with something other than me."

A shaky nod was all it took for the slate-haired teen to turn back around in his seat. Roxas didn't know how much longer he would be able to live with this. He slammed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down. A flash of crimson and his fingers twitched of their own accord. Axel said that he'd always be there to help. Maybe ... maybe he would calm him down? If he was even anywhere near his phone.

'Axe?'

He was shaking and almost dropped the phone to the ground when it vibrated a few minutes later.

_Hey, lil' buddy. What's up?_

'Where've you been?'

_Home sick. Real bad cold, you know._

'Ugh, that fails. Feeling better yet?'

_Yeah. Not enough to be at school yet, though._

'What type of cold is it? O.O'

_Just a head-cold, babe. Don't worry. I'll be back by tomorrow. So, you didn't answer me. What's up? I don't get texts from you unless it's really important._

"What are you doing, Roxas?"

Cerulean orbs clamped shut at the hiss in Zexion's voice. Jealousy was evident as the slate-haired teen held out his hand for the phone. "I-I ... I was just ... talking to Axel."

"Axel? That creep you are trying to get away from? Give me your phone, Roxas."

"He isn't a creep." His voice was so pathetic. Zexion had him beat, wrapped around his finger. He hung his head and felt the slim bit of technology be ripped from his fingertips. The slight sound of keys being pressed resounded sharply in his ears over the heavy beating of his heart.

"Why did he call you 'babe', Roxas? Is there something going on behind my back?"

"Of course not! I am yours, Zexion! All yours!" He knew he was going to regret those words. He knew that Zexion would take them and use them to his fullest.

"All mine? It does not seem like that to me!"

"I-I promise, Zexion. I promise! I'm yours!"

"You shall prove this to me in a few hours, then, boy."

Roxas moaned. Zexion took it as a moan of pleasure at the thought, but it was a moan of fear and dread. "M-May I have my ph-phone back now?"

"I do not see why you would need it."

"So that I don't distract you anymore!"

Zexion contemplated this, huffed a single, short 'pah' of a laugh before tossing the phone back to the blonde who almost allowed the device to slip through his fingers. Just as he got it safely back in his grasp, it vibrated, letting him know that Axel had messaged him back.

_What the fuck, Roxas?! Where do you come off saying shit like that?! What the hell are you trying to pull? Do you not even care about what happened this weekend? I thought that you were better than that!_

Eyes wide, Roxas went to look at the damage Zexion had caused. 'I just wanted to let you know that I wish you would just die with that cold of yours! It would be so much easier if you did! Think of how much better my life would be without a creep like you lurking in the shadows!' Roxas was shaking even harder now. Tears had started in his eyes and he glared at the slate-haired teen that had gone back to staring uninterestedly at the teacher.

'Axel, that wasn't me. I swear to God, that wasn't me! I wouldn't say something like that! I swear!'

_Who the fuck was it then, Roxas?_

'It wasn't me! Zexion! He stole my phone! I swear! Do you believe me, Axel?!'

Roxas could barely see the letters on his phone. He wasn't thinking straight. He didn't realize what he had just said.

_Heh, nice one. Think you can patch it up by mocking me, do you?_

'What are you talking about?! What did I do wrong?!'

_You used what I said this weekend against me, that's what. You think that you can take back what you said by blaming someone else and then mock me by being a no-good parrot?_

'Axel ... Do you think I would be trying to take back what 'I' said if I had of said it? Do you think I would be spazzing so much?'

_Good point. You swear to God that it was Zexion that put that and not you?_

'Yes! I swear to God and whatever else you want me to swear to! I offered my room to you! You think I would tell you to go die if I offered you a place to live?'

_Oh .... Right. ... I-I ... I should have thought about that. I guess I should apologize. But, what was Zexion doing with your phone?_

'He wanted to know what I was doing and took my phone. He saw that you called me babe and got really mad.'

_I'm sorry, Rox. I-I'll try not to jump to conclusions next time._

'And I'll keep him away from my phone.'

_Thank you muchly, Rox. Are you okay, though? Nothing's wrong?_

Was there something wrong? He was still sobbing lightly at the prospect of having Axel hate him and the punishment that was awaiting him. Should he tell the redhead? No ... There was no need to make him jealous. Or worried.

'I ... just needed someone to distract me so that I wouldn't be a distraction.'

_Was I a good distraction? ;P_

'Sick and still a creepy-stalker. You make me feel better, Axel.'

_I'm glad, kid._

--

**Day Ten - Lunch (Roxas)**

--

"Mmm, my sweet, delicious Roxas. All to myself I have you."

"But anyone could walk by and see us!"

"Exactly the point, love. Live for the adventure!"

"I don't like adventure! And when have you been one to take risks?"

"Don't worry. I closed the door. It's locked. No one will see. We are not visible from the door's window, the lights are off and there are desks that block us from outside."

"What if a teacher wants in?"

"I have already asked her for the room for the entire lunch hour, claiming it to be some grand surprise for her."

Roxas was shaking again. He didn't want this. He didn't want what was about to happen and he knew that he didn't want it, that it was wrong, that he didn't even like Zexion. "It's only been six days!" Was the only complaint that he could get out.

"You are too time-oriented. Besides, it isn't like we're about to have sex."

"W-We aren't?"

"No, my beautiful whore. Unless you are willing."

"No!"

Zexion ran his fingers along Roxas' jaw line, causing the blonde to shudder from the memories of Axel doing the same movement just days before. A thumb brushed his lower lip and he couldn't help his mouth from opening slightly, lips parting to allow that wandering digit entry. He was so needy and it disgusted him. Attempting to force himself closer, to feel their lips brush in the regular heated kiss seconds before the elder's tongue would flit into his mouth, Roxas was held off by Zexion who was inching back slowly into the corner. When he crashed back against the wall, he smirked, kissing Roxas fiercely, drawing him closer, and pressing his need against that of the younger teen. Roxas moaned, grating his hips against Zexion's.

"Mmm, beautiful whore, on your knees. Show me how you are mine and mine alone. On your knees, you hound."

Roxas found himself being shoved onto the floor, his knees colliding with it painfully. He moaned from the pain but once more it was taken as one of pleasure from the elder teen. Zexion was fumbling with his pants at eye level, quickly releasing himself from their embrace. Roxas gulped, trying to get his bearings in order, being faced with the erect manhood in front of him. He yelped when he felt a hand run through his spikes.

That hand forced his head forward, his mouth being pried open by the elder teen's penis. The blonde gagged. He was unable to breathe with this new feeling, with this large object filling up his windpipe, hitting the back of his throat. His tongue worked quickly, trying to reverse the member out of his mouth, but it only caused Zexion to moan. The elder teen gripped his spikes harder, pulling him back, only to shove him to swallow the slate-haired teen whole. Already he could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

He still couldn't breathe. Beginning to struggle, he put his hands on Zexion's hips, pulling his face back.

"Behave, Roxas. Behave or I will have to force you to."

The voice looming above him was laced in pleasure, moaning lightly as the blonde's tongue protested even farther. When he refused to 'behave', he felt Zexion's other hand slip to his neck, gripping it tightly. It didn't really matter if Zexion tried to strangle him, really. He was already suffocating while the elder teen thrust into his mouth. Roxas felt like he was about to pass out when Zexion finally shuddered, giving out a loud moan, thrusting in deeper, releasing.

Roxas felt like he was about to be sick. He dropped down to support himself with his hands, panting heavily, fear written all over his face from the ordeal. Zexion slid down the wall, unable to support himself further. A lopsided grin was slipping on his face as a line of sweat dripped from his brow. His fingers moved out, gripping Roxas' chin, pulling him forward. The blonde resisted but was overpowered, feeling those lips against his, licking at the excess saliva and seed that was dripping down his chin.

"Mmm, yes, I believe you now."

--

**Day Ten - Lunch (Axel)**

--

"Why'd you freak out during first period, Axe?"

The redhead tried not to show his discomfort as he stretched out on the music-room floor. He gazed up at the blonde singer, groaning slightly.

"Prick Zexion took over Rox-as' phone and said somethin' I didn't agree with."

"Where is the little twerp, anyways? I thought you woulda dragged him over to see us." Xigbar inquired, tapping at the electronic keyboard on the floor in front of him, playing a fast, upbeat tune that was catchy but not one the duo would use in a performance. Demyx was pacing around the spacious room, dancing to the melody his lover was creating.

"He doesn't know I'm at school today."

Demyx halted in his swerve around a desk, crashing into it. "Oww! What?! Why not?! He should know you're back!"

"Are you insane, Dem?! I don't want him to see me like this!"

Axel gestured to the angry bruises that lined his neck and the bandages that were showing after he had discarded his shirt, claiming it was uncomfortable for the bandages and shirt to rub against each other. He had gained a few bruised ribs after leaving Roxas' house and Demyx's mother had placed a hard bandage over them to keep them from breaking incase something else happened to the redhead.

"With your shirt on, you don't even look that bad!"

"Bullshit!"

"I've seen you a lot worse, man!"

"Yeah, _you_ have! Roxas doesn't know yet."

"When do you plan on tellin' him, doofus?" Xigbar spoke up, very tempted to poke the off-white bandage that was wrapped around Axel's chest as though he were a war victim. He resisted the urge, instead going to tap more keys on the keyboard. "If you want him so bad, don't you think he should know all about them skeletons you have locked up in your closet?"

"I'll tell him ... someday. When he needs to know. That's when I'll tell him."

"What if he gets worried about you, Axel?!" Demyx whined, gripping his hip as he shuffled over to Xigbar. "Desks hurt too much! Kiss it better, Xig?" The black-haired teen smirked; shutting his good eye as he pulled the blonde's hip closer, edging the denim down far enough to kiss the skin growing pink beneath.

"He shouldn't care. It's not like it's any of his business."

"You brought 'im into this. It is his business. Just as much as it's ours. If you want him to be your friend, you can't hide such big secrets from him."

"Who said he even wanted to be my friend?"

"He hasn't denied you that much yet and he even said you could stay with him! I'd say he's fallen for you already!" Demyx sighed dramatically, wiggling out of his elder's grasp to continue his pacing around the room. Xigbar let him go, trailing his hand against that slim hip.

"Bet'cha you got it bad for him, too, don'tcha, Axel?"

"Oh shut up, Xig!"

"It's kinda obvious, though, Axe! He's all you ever talk about now!"

Axel's emerald orbs grew wide. "Oh God, don't tell me you'll be like those damn pricks that Rox calls friends and leave me because I keep talkin' about him!"

"I'm rather insulted by that, you know! After all we've been through, us three, you really think that we would leave you so easily?"

"You'd have to kill us to get rid of us, sir!"

Axel laughed with the other two. "Let's hope it never comes to that. I love you guys."

"And we love you too, Axe."

"As long as you don't think about having sex with my Dem, then I could say I love ya' too, ya' big gallute."

Both Axel and Demyx blushed, glaring at the marred teen. "That was a one-time thing!" They cried in unison, glancing at the other and laughing. Xigbar snickered, stroking still at the keys.

"I know, I know! I'm just put out still that you didn't think about lettin' me join in!"

"You were off with Saix, man! Remember! You ditched us!"

"C'mon, two against one! No fair. I hate the blame-game!"

"You so started it!"

"But still!"

Demyx bounced over to his lover, placing a hand on either shoulder, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his elder's lips. Xigbar tried to get closer, forcing his head up farther to gain better access at his love's lips. Axel brought the attention back on himself with a muffled groan. "C'mon, guys. My body's in too much pain for masturbation! I can't even think about touching my cock right now!"

Xigbar snickered while Demyx blushed, squeezing his eyes shut with a smile placed on his moist lips. "Aww, that makes it all that much more inviting to turn you on." Xigbar joked, pulling Demyx in for another kiss before allowing the blonde to back away slowly.

"We've gotta be at least a little nice to the poor guy!"

"Make him go to class! I want you so bad, Dem!"

Axel moaned, biting his lip. "C'mon, this isn't even fair! You know how hot you two are! Stop torturing me!"

"W-Why don't you just ... take a head-start to class, Axe? Promise, we'll catch up quick!"

Another moan, this time out of defeat. "You'll still take my book bag for me?"

"Right now I'd even bring your shirt to class. Just get going."

"Oh, thanks, Xigbar. You always know how to cheer a guy up, don't you?"

"Go, Axel!"

A sigh and Axel forced himself to stand. He realized that he shouldn't even be at school, but he was there anyways. He couldn't stand another day at home. "I'm taking you up on that offer, then. Bring my shirt too."

Leaving his friends alone to do whatever it was they were planning on doing, Axel shambled through the hallways, receiving stares from other students. It only took a single glare to send the nosy buggers away, running for their mommies. He was very thankful that he didn't run into Seifer on his travels. The blonde was the second on his list of 'people-not-to-see'; Roxas being the first.

Crossing one of the lobbies, Axel was shocked to notice a slightly-familiar slate-haired teen writhing in the lap of a blonde. _Must be mistaken, man. There's no way that could be Zexion. That isn't Rox-as he's dancin' for._ The redhead passed by without inquiring or even looking back. Down a hallway and half-way up a flight of stairs later, however, Axel couldn't help but stop. He recognized the blonde huddled on the stairs, without a doubt.

He bit his lip, trying desperately to hold the teen's name back. Roxas was in obvious fear and hurt but Axel just couldn't face him. The sound of Axel's steps caused Roxas to whip around, looking for the source of the disturbance, but Axel hid. He wanted so badly to comfort the teen but he just couldn't face him. Instead, he slipped away from the stairs, using the cover to stay unnoticed. He was sure he had been unsuccessful, but even if the blonde had called out to him, he didn't think he'd be able to turn and face him. Not with his body as marred as it was.

--

To Be Continued

--

So, keep in mind that Zexion was in some other blonde's lap. -sadface-

Did you say please just follow me. I thought you wanted me because I can't stay with someone else. - _All To Myself_

_Marianas Trench_

~xbuttonsx~


	7. Days 11 to 12

**Rookie**

My birthday dedichapter to myself. :P I was gonna write a oneshot or something, but, I've been broken lately so I just went with what I already had done! :D Happy reading everyone!

This chapter to the lovely Azurela because she's been waiting patitenly and to myself for a happy Seventeenth! :D

**Chapter Seven - Day Eleven to Day Twelve**

**--**

**Friday September 18th**

**Day Eleven - Third Period**

**--**

'Please tell me you're back now.'

_Of course. I told you I would be. I wouldn't lie to you, Rox._

"Roxas, what are the three types of triangles?"

The blonde's head shot up, his heart racing as his face reddened. He gulped. "Uh, equilateral, isosceles and ... scalene?"

"So it seems you _are_ paying attention, then. Make sure you look it."

Roxas' blush grew deeper as the eyes flitted back onto him in his tucked-away corner. It took a moment for Ms Lockhart to get the class back to attention and Roxas was thankful when she actually managed it with a snapped order.

'Aaxxeell, save me! :P I was just stared at!'

_Paha, by who? I'll knock their heads off!_

'My hero! *swoons*'

_Hey, Tease, behave! Or I'll have to send the fire of Chem class on you! We have CHEMICALS, man, CHEMICALS!_

'O.O They trust you enough to handle chemicals?'

_*glares_*_You're so mean to me, Rox!_

The blonde couldn't stifle his giggle, his face breaking out in a smile. Honestly, he didn't care if the teacher yelled at him. This was the best he'd felt in a week. For the moment, he forgot about his brutal treatment of the day prior. He forgot about Zexion, about Hayner and Pence, about wanting to be left alone, about Seifer wanting him dead. He forgot it all.

'Sucks you weren't here yesterday, Axe. Missed you.'

_Did I just read that right? You missed me? _You _missed _me_?_

'Yeah, shithead, I missed ya.'

_Why is this?_

'I'll have to tell you later. Teach keeps giving me such a dirty look it isn't even funny.'

_Mind if I come over sometime this weekend? Need to get out of the house._

The blush from before heated his cheeks.

"Roxas, how do you find the area of a triangle?"

"Base times height divided by two." There was no hesitation in his voice. He was too happy for that. He beamed happily as the eyes stared at him once more. They would never know about his secrets. They would never make him smile. They would never be able to take the pain away. Even Hayner was a stranger now. Things had definitely changed.

'I can't believe you'd wanna come over after what happened last time.'

_Nah, kiddo, this time would be just to hang out. Promise that there will be no freak-outs._

'I'll see you then. :D'

_Love you, lil' buddy._

'You're brave.'

_Or just stupid._

Roxas didn't let the smile falter from his features even as he was drilled further for not paying attention. Even as the bell rang and Hayner shouldered his way by, the smile never left.

**--**

**Day Eleven - Lunch**

**--**

"Mmm, tasty Roxas. All mine. All my Roxas."

Not even having Zexion's mouth pressed to his made Roxas feel uncomfortable. He felt his body take control as he just contemplated the following days. He felt like such a girl, getting all worked up about the redhead coming over.

"I'll be back later, okay, babe? Some people wanted me to hang out with them today and they basically forbade me to bring you along."

The words tore at his heart and he whimpered. "Sorry, babe." A quick cold kiss was left on his lips before the slate-haired teen drifted down the hallway, disappearing down the stairs. He was just about to go off in search of the redhead, to force the elder teen into making him feel better when a sneering voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Aww, Roxas is all by himself. How _sad_. Fuu, restrain him."

"Yes."

Roxas barely had time to turn around as seemingly frail arms trapped him. Struggling, he couldn't break the girl's grasp. Horror filled his body as he caught sight of the sneering blonde sauntering down the hall. Two other teens trailed behind him. One looked as though he had taken steroids all his life while the other appeared to have needed them but didn't take them.

"What, couldn't take me on by yourself, coward?"

"Ooh, brave today, loser? You won't be so cocky when we get through with you. Vivi, knife."

Roxas gulped as the smaller boy pulled an army knife out of his pocket and handed it with shaking fingers to his superior. Seifer smirked, stepping so close that his warm breath sent a shiver over Roxas' skin as it caressed his neck. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"W-What are you doing?! Get that thing away from me!" Roxas yelped, pressing back into the silver-haired teen holding him still. He felt the cold steel pressing against his neck.

_So baby keep my heart_

Roxas gulped as the ringtone began to blare from his pocket. He wanted so badly to answer it but his hands were trapped. He needed Axel more now than ever. There was silence in the hall once more as the tune ended. Seifer gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged, pressing the blade in closer to Roxas' neck. Just as the younger blonde pulled himself further back, the song rang out once more.

_Please be close enough to hear this, Axel! Please!_ "Get off me, Seifer! Please!" Roxas yelled, trying to see if there was someone to help him. A student passed by the end of the hallway, but they refused to even look towards the distressed teen. "Please!" Roxas sobbed. Again the song faded into silence, but for the blonde's pained panting. "Don't do this, don't do this, please! This is illegal! If you kill me, you'll go to jail!"

"Ah, but to cause Axel pain ... it would be worth it."

"You already cause him enough pain! Please, don-" Roxas was cut off by the song once more. The knife pressed closer to his skin. When the notes ended, Seifer growled at him.

"Who is that?"

"A-Axel. It's Axel. Axel's calling me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Call him back!"

"I-I can't!"

"Fuu, release him."

"Sir."

A quick nod and Roxas fell to the ground, shaking once more. With trembling fingers, he managed to dial in Axel's number. _I'm not your boyfriend, baby. I'm not your -_

"Axel. Axel, please." Roxas was in shock. The sound was resonating from the stairs that Zexion had just disappeared down.

"Rox, hey, babe. What's up?"

"Y-You were trying to c-call. Wh-what do you n-need?"

"Are you still with Zexion?"

"N-No."

"Not alone, are you?"

"N-No."

"Seifer?"

Roxas nodded frantically, finally letting the tears fall, forgetting Axel couldn't see him. "I'll be there. I'm almost there. Don't worry, Rox. I'll be there!" Axel cried at the sound of the blonde's sobs. "I'll save you."

The connection with the redhead ended but he didn't have to wait three second before Axel bounded up the stairs, having heard the blonde's phone the last time he had called.

"Get the fuck away from him, Seifer!"

The addressed blonde gripped Roxas' hair, forcing him around to look at the bounding redhead. He tilted the younger's head back, placing the glinting knife to his throat, smirking at his nemesis. Axel stopped in his tracks, fearing for the small blonde's safety.

"Come closer, Axel. I just wanted to show you who was in charge here. I won't hurt him as long as you co-oper-ate."

The bruises and bandages were hidden beneath the redhead's shirt and he hugged his arms to himself in a defensive manner. "Leave him alone, Seifer. I don't see why you still wanna screw around with me. You can't even take me on by yourself so you bring your lackeys along. You're pathetic."

Roxas let out a whimper as the elder blonde pressed the blade a feather closer. "Stop, stop, I'm sorry. Just leave him alone, man!"

"Kneel, loser." Axel dropped to his knees. He knew this routine. Seifer had complete control. "Doesn't this look familiar now?"

"Don't hurt him, you god damn bastard!" Roxas shrieked as he felt that blade finally sink into his skin. But Seifer had flicked his wrist and the silver glinted over his cheek. "Roxas, Roxas, no! Don't do this to me again! Don't you dare to this to me again!"

A second slice, mimicking the other, slipping down from the top of Roxas' cheek halfway to his chin. He cried as he felt the blood dripping down onto the tiled floor. The salt of his tears stung at the slices on his cheeks, causing him to cry harder.

"Fuu, take him. Keep the knife on him."

"Affirmative."

"Rai, make sure Axel doesn't move. Vivi, the other knife."

"I'll do my job, ya'know!"

"Yessir!"

The two other lackeys did their jobs quickly. Axel didn't see the point in having the bulky teen holding him tight. It wasn't like he would ever run from the person he was supposed to be protecting. He would never do that. Never again. He hung his head in shame, shuddering as the memory of the blue-haired teen's voice echoed through his mind.

"S-Saix," he whispered, not arguing when he felt his head being jerked up, lolling slightly as he tried to focus on his attacker. "Why? Why are you even bothering, Seifer? Don't you already have enough?"

"Cry and Roxas gets hurt more," was all the answer he got. He didn't understand what it meant until Seifer's fist connected with his stomach. His eyes burned and he felt like he was going to be sick as Roxas cried out. All the breath in his lungs left him and he felt something jolt in his chest. Another broken rib perhaps? It wasn't like he had never been beat before. But the pain didn't matter. He would be strong. Seifer would not see him cry. Roxas would not pay for his weakness.

That fist connected now with his cheek, sending his head lolling about on his shoulders. He found himself hauled to his feet and the small blonde balled his fist, getting ready for another attack.

"Stop, please! Please, don't hurt him any more! Please!"

Roxas' cries were ignored as Seifer slammed his fist once more into the redhead's gut.

"It's okay, babe. I'll survive. He still hasn't gotten as bad as _Dad_ yet. That's what you're aiming for, isn't it, you pathetic twerp?"

A scream from Roxas made him cringe, wishing he could hold his tongue. More crimson blood trickled to the floor, this time from a gash across the blonde's collarbone. Not very deep. Just enough to cause a thin line of blood. What Fuu knew was causing pain. She knew just where to slice and just how deep to get the results she desired. That was the main reason Seifer permitted the quiet girl to stay around.

"Isn't this romantic? Both of you sacrificing yourself for the other. Sweet, really. I hate sweet."

Another punch to the cheek caused Axel to groan. "Am not impressed yet, Axel. Let me know how you're feeling."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Not broken, obviously. But do you really think you'll be able to hold out? Are you sure it won't be a repeat of last time? Maybe Roxas might have to transfer too! Wouldn't that be grand? We could be a happy little family again."

It was obvious how badly Axel wanted to lash out at the blonde. He shook his hanging head, not meeting Seifer's eye. "No. I'm not going to abandon him. I'm not going to leave him."

"That's what you said last time. And guess what! You left him there, crying on the ground! You could have left him to _die_. Thank God Xigbar and Demyx had been there or else he would have. You could have _killed_ him, Axel."

"No! No! I wouldn't have killed him! It was you! You would have killed him, Seifer!"

"It's all your fault."

Axel barred his teeth, his head springing up as he fought the tanned muscle-man behind him. Roxas' scream of pain was the only thing that returned him to earth while his sanity flickered. "Not my fault. I didn't do anything."

"Exactly. You were worthless. You'll always be worthless."

Tears were gathering at the corners of those emerald orbs but Axel bit hard on his lip. He refused to show his weakness. He wouldn't let Roxas pay. But the tears were forced down his cheeks as Roxas cried out once more.

"Rox, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I failed! It's all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I think he's had enough, ya'know, Seif!"

"Purpose fulfilled."

Seifer glowered at his lackeys, but realized it would be no fun to torture the redhead any further. A balled fist collided with Axel's stomach before Seifer turned on his heel and stalked off, the trio of weaker teens trailing behind him like lost puppies.

The two were left sobbing on the floor. Roxas recovered first, falling back against the wall. "A-Axel?" his voice was raw and tender from yelling. Where were the teachers? The students? Why had no one intervened? The redhead looked up from his huddled spot on the floor.

"I failed. I failed, Rox. I failed you. It's all my fault."

"Axel ... It's okay. I'm okay."

"You aren't fuckin' okay! Look at all that fuckin' blood! Do you think that's okay?! He could have killed you!"

"I'm okay, Axel. I swear, I'm okay!"

"Just like you were okay yesterday?"

Roxas gaped at the redhead.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you crying in the staircase!"

"You weren't here yesterday!"

"I lied! I didn't want you to see me!"

Hurt crossed the blonde's face, but Axel was oblivious, emerald orbs shutting the world out. "Why the fuck not? If you loved me, you would want to see me, right?"

"Not yesterday, Rox. I looked bad yesterday."

"Who cares about how you look?"

"Dad hurt me. He went right off on me. Saturday. When I came home. He was waiting and he was pissed. He hurt a few of my ribs. Look, you can still see the fuckin' bruises, Roxas. So, yeah, I care how I look! I didn't want you to find out!"

"So you lied to me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"No, I mean at my house. About how I could be so much worse off. You really were talking about you, weren't you?!"

"Not entirely. I'm still not failing. After all these years, my school work is the only thing that I can keep up with."

"You could have told me, you know."

"Like you said, it was only five days."

"Four."

"Whatever. I'm just ... really sorry."

"Axel ..."

The blonde felt something tighten in his chest and he forced himself to move over to the writhing, sobbing redhead. He leaned down, placing his cheek on that heaving back, ignoring the pain.

"How much else have you lied to me about?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing, I swear."

"So you do love me? You swear?"

"I swear."

Roxas moved himself down to where Axel's face was rubbing against the cold, dirty tile. His kissed Axel's cheek, trailing a soft line down to capture his lips. He was shocked to feel Axel pull away.

"No, Rox, no! Don't do this! Don't kiss me! If you kiss me, it means you forgive me. If I can't forgive me, you can't forgive me. I hate myself. I screwed up! I failed! It's all my fuckin' fault."

"What did you screw up on, Axel? Tell me that! Tell me why you suddenly don't want me! I'm here, offering myself and you won't fuckin' take me!"

"Roxas ... I couldn't protect you. I tried, but I couldn't protect you. I ... went against my word and I failed you."

"Axel ... No. You didn't fail. You still saved me. You're still my knight in shining armor."

"Too bad armor tarnishes."

"Not yours. You'll shine forever."

--

**Day Twelve - Supper**

--

"Thanks mom. Love you. I promise I won't be out too long!"

"You had better not, young man. Axel, bring him home alive, okay?"

The redhead smiled at the nervous-wreck of a woman as she waved to her baby.

"What were you calling about yesterday, anyways?"

Axel threw his car into reverse, putting his arm around the back of Roxas' seat, turning to maneuver his way out the driveway. When he was safely out into traffic, he glanced at the blonde. "I-It was nothin'."

"No, it had to be pretty important. You were pretty persistent."

"Glad that I decided to check up on you though. That would have ended badly."

"You mean that wasn't ending badly?"

Axel laughed, gripping Roxas' hand in his own in the blonde's lap as they drove toward the fast-food district. It was a few seconds before Roxas realized he was supposed to struggle against the touch and a few more seconds before his mind connected the thought with his hand.

"You're still here, so it didn't end badly."

The blonde beamed happily, ignoring the pain it caused. The bandages covering his cheeks scrunched up, causing him to laugh slightly. "I guess, if you put it that way. Who was Saix?"

Axel's fingers twitched on both the steering wheel and Roxas' knee, the place it had taken residence on after the blonde had lightly pulled his own from the elder's grasp. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Not right now because you're driving and promised my mom you'd bring me home alive, right?"

"Precisely."

"When we get to my house?"

"Still too soon."

"When won't be too soon?"

"Dunno."

Roxas pouted, bringing out his best puppy-dog eyes as they pulled up to a red light. "Pwease, Ack-zell?"

"What the fuck was that?"

Roxas burst out laughing, joining the redhead. "Me trying to be you."

"What, with my Rocks-ass, thing?"

"Yeah, that. Guess your name doesn't work out that well."

"Or you just fail!"

"Aww, that's mean!" Roxas went to hit his fists against the elder teen, but stopped as the car lurched forward, speeding off down the street, pulling neatly into a parking spot outside a fast-food joint. "So, you coming over tonight or what?"

"Pah, I wish. Dad would be _pissed _though. Bad enough I'm hangin' out with ya."

"Wh-Why?"

"Jerk's homophobic."

Roxas' mouth formed a small little 'oh' as he nodded slowly. "Well, it's not like we're together or anything."

"He doesn't care much."

"That must be hard then."

Axel shrugged, digging his wallet out of his back pocket, moving up to the counter to order, leaving the blonde to watch from behind. Grabbing their ketchup, salt and straws, Roxas headed off to a back booth, far away from the screaming toddlers and other noisy customers. Soon enough, Axel found him, carrying a tray with hamburgers, fries and drinks. Roxas smiled happily, but not big enough to tear at the bandages.

"When's your birthday, squirt?"

Roxas titled his head, picking his burger from the tray, taking a fry in between two fingers. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Birthday and how old you turned or are turning."

"Tell me yours."

"I asked first. Now, please, Rox?"

The blonde sighed, not seeing why he was being so difficult. "I turned fourteen on August thirteenth."

Axel groaned, putting a hand through his spikes as his elbow connected with the table. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Three and a half years difference between us, Rox. I'm eighteen on the third of June."

"So?"

"So, that's kinda illegal."

"What is?"

"Dating a minor."

Roxas nodded slowly, pretending to understand. Axel, always so confusing.

--

"I'm so glad you brought my baby back safe-and-sound! You're welcome around here any time, Axel!"

The blonde watched with a hint of sadness as Axel backed once more out of the drive. He knew why Axel had asked him to supper - as an apology for the day before. Maybe he had other plans, but it had been nothing more than two friends out for a bite to eat.

"Roxas, honey, you're face is really red. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?"

Roxas laughed. He didn't know why. He just laughed. He stood out on the front lawn and laughed.

--

To be Continued

--

Tell me what you thought? Sorry that your desperate question hasn't been answered yet, Andrea! It shall be soon! :D

~xbuttonsx~


	8. Day 14

**Rookie**

**Chapter Eight - Day Fourteen **

Again, a warning. Cheating does occur. I warn you now if you don't like it.

I gots my own little Rookie Romance now. :D Even though she turns Sixteen in September, I'm a year and a half older. :P

**--**

**Monday September 21**

**Day Fourteen - First Period**

**--**

Roxas felt rather uneasy sitting beside his boyfriend, working on the questions they had been assigned while Zexion ran his fingers up the smaller boy's leg. Many times Roxas had to hold back the moan that threatened to alert the class to that roving hand. He didn't dare pull his phone from his pocket as it alerted him to a new message, knowing full well that Zexion would decide to intrude and possibly make Axel mad at him again.

"You look grotesque, Roxas."

The blonde cringed, a shot of pain flashing over his cheeks. He had decided against wearing the bandages as the light cuts hadn't been deep enough to require stitches. But where this comment was coming from, Roxas was unsure. He hadn't even known that Zexion had glanced at him since the beginning of class.

"It's not my fault!" Was his only defense and it was weighed down with a weak whine. His thigh was gripped painfully between spidery fingers and he had to bite back the yelp that wanted to press from his lips.

"It was. If you had not allowed Axel to take control of you, that blonde brute would never have singled you out. Had you been stronger, you would have been able to fight him off."

"And where were you? You're my boyfriend. You should have been there to keep me safe!" Roxas shot back, feeling anger and betrayal bubbling up in his stomach. Zexion turned to look at him, his pencil having stopped, hovering just above his page as the question lay only half-answered. "But you were away with your friends, too ashamed to even bring me along, right?"

"You are pathetic, Roxas. You think you can pin all of your suffering on me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You do not know pain, yet, babe."

A sense of foreboding ripped at the blonde's chest, but he ignored it. "And you do?" He felt as though he were digging his own grave. He realized he was testing Zexion's patience. But it didn't bother him as much as it should have. He had this new reckless side that didn't give a shit about anyone except himself, Axel, Demyx and Xigbar - even though the latest scared the crap out of him. But they were who Axel held precious, so they must have passed some sort of test.

"I said no such thing, my whore. I am just stating the fact that you had best watch out for yourself."

"Are you ... threatening me?"

"Of course not. I'm simply advising you to be cautious."

Roxas couldn't help but snicker. "Did you know you hurt me the most?"

Zexion narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. "We shall hold this discussion at a later time, Roxas."

As if Zexion had been able to peer into the future, the bell rang, causing the class to gather their things and stampede for the door to get to their next class. Roxas was shaking, feeling like his world of the past two weeks had been on permanent vibrate. The icy glare from the elder teen was plastered into his mind and it was rocking him to the core. He knew he would regret it.

Forcing himself to think clearly as he left the room, Roxas completely forgot the text he had received from the redhead.

**-**

**Day Fourteen - Period Three (Axel)**

**-**

Axel slowly lowered himself down, careful to not hurt himself farther as he bent to get a better look at the copper wire in concoction. Experiment-Day. The only thing he didn't enjoy of the class was when it ended. Chemistry was easily his favorite class.

"Moaning already, Dancer?"

The redhead's ears perked at the voice from above him. He smirked, gripping his pained side while steadying himself further with a tight hold on the ledge in front of him.

"Anticipation is the worst tease, Storm."

The brunette behind him chuckled, squatting down beside him, making sure their knees brushed, even if that meant Axel was almost sent toppling into the desks. They both knew he would have enjoyed it. Instead, Axel closed his emerald orbs, licking his lips. Blue eyes took him in before moving back to the flask.

"Nah, you heard about Friday, didn't you?"

'Storm' was one of the more informed of his friends. The brunette nodded sadly. "Are you sure you're okay for this? We can postpone, you know."

"Pah, yeah right! And pass up the chance to join in with Cloud and Leon, the hottest couple in the history of the world?! Are you kidding me? Jeez, Storm, what do you take me for? A wimp? Though Dem's mom said that if I hurt myself anymore this week that she'd be forcing me to go to the hospital."

"Harsh. Glad you think so highly of me, though. Putting your health at risk and all," Leon glanced to the smirking redhead.

Storm was a name that only Axel had the privilege of calling the brunette, as Dancer was one that only Leon could call him by. Storm had come from Axel's realization that, in bed, Leon could be loud and wild and frantic, leaving destruction and a messy room in his wake. Leon always joked that Axel could pull off being a dancer at a strip club with his good looks and amazing build.

They were friends. Good friends. Friends that could relieve the other when they were feeling needy. And God, Axel was needy.

"I haven't had sex in over two weeks. That is a crime somewhere. You know how I get without my sex!" Axel whined, taking observations on the bubbling, rusting material, not lifting his eyes from his paper.

"You mean you still haven't gotten into that blonde kid's pants yet?"

"Storm, Storm, Storm, what do you take me for?"

"I'll take that as a no." Leon smirked. Axel smiled, moving his pencil across the page.

"I hope the kid doesn't mind. I told him about what I was doin' today, but he didn't get back to me yet. You sure Cloud's okay with this?"

"It was his idea, Dipshit." Another common nickname. Axel grinned still wider.

"Ooh, maybe you have some competition."

"Honestly, I wouldn't care if he went with every guy in the school, as long as his heart was still mine."

"Aww," Axel cooed, eyes finally popping up to look at the smirking brunette. It was as though his fingers had a mind of their own as they moved up to pinch his friend's cheeks, shaking the brunette's struggling face. "That's the most adorable thing I've ever heard you say!"

Leon looked away when he finally had his face back to himself, his cheeks blazing both from the abuse and from the blush creeping up his neck. "Whatever. It's true, though. Hope Roxas feels the same about you. I doubt he'll be able to keep you tethered, you horny mutt."

"I'm not a mutt or I would be humping your leg right now. Besides, it isn't like he even really likes me anyways. I bet'cha I scare the crap outta him and he just puts up with me because he thinks he has to."

"You know you want to. Look at it there all nice and ripe for the taking." Leon spread his legs slightly, easily setting the redhead off. "You'll be fine. You're a good catch. He must be too if you're still tryin'."

Axel toppled over, rubbing his head as it collided with the leg of a desk. "Ugh, save the sexiness for a little bit longer, would you, ya' god damn whore."

"You love it."

"Exactly!"

**-**

**Day Fourteen - Lunch**

**-**

He didn't even feel like being around Zexion right now. He felt like something bad would happen. They had had their first fight. This early and they already fought. Because he was missing Axel. That wasn't good, for him to be missing someone that wasn't his boyfriend. But Axel was able to help him. Zexion ... Zexion just made him feel miserable.

Speaking of Zexion, where the hell was he?

Roxas tapped his foot impatiently, still not having checked his messages, leaning his back against the concrete brick where he had promised to meet his boyfriend.

"Mmm, my little slut. Perfect timing as always, no? I apologize for my lateness. I had business to attend to."

Roxas huffed. "Don't you always." _Let's just get this over with so that you can abandon me again._ Zexion didn't reply, instead forcing the blonde's shoulders painfully back into the wall, causing him to arch his back and cry out softly. Taking the opportunity in front of him, Zexion crashed his lips onto those of the younger. Roxas felt the familiar heat enveloping his body as a tongue dipped into his mouth, hips pressing against his firmly.

"Mmm, my whore."

Roxas had never told Zexion he hated such a disgusting nickname. He wasn't a whore, was he? Dancing beneath those hurried brushes, moaning against those crashing lips, getting caught up in the moment ... He wasn't a whore. He didn't enjoy what his lover was doing to him, not really. His body adored the touches, but his mind reeled, his conscience yelled at him, and his thoughts focused on behaving properly.

So perhaps he was a whore.

A whore to his body.

Wouldn't Axel just adore that? Axel ... Just thinking the name in the current situation caused the blonde to moan. Zexion, apparently adoring the noise, thrust them together, hands running up under the younger's shirt. The passing students ignored them.

_That would be a kick,_ Roxas thought, pulling Zexion even closer. _If he knew I was thinking of Axel when he's molesting me_. The thought made Roxas smirk, pressing in to the slate-haired teen. Before he was really ready to let the elder teen go, Zexion pried himself from the blonde.

"Ah, such a little whore. Do you know what I do to whores, Roxas?"

The blonde was panting and blurry-eyed. He didn't notice the teen standing behind his boyfriend. "M-Make them ... scream?" Roxas managed, his body secretly craving the touch once more, craving the abuse.

"You may scream, whore. No, I break their little, cheating hearts."

His mind was still too fuzzy. Heart? Someone was about to have their heart broken? _He _was about to have his heart broken? Did Zexion somehow hear his thoughts? Cheating? Who was cheating?

"Wh-What?" was the only question that seemed to make any sense at all. The foggy haze slowly drifted from his vision and Zexion came into focus, as did the smirking blonde gripping his waist, golden beard grating against the slate-haired teen's cheek.

"I just was not feeling it with you, Roxas. You were too needy and required too much care. Adding in your fling with that redhead, I had no other choice. And Luxord here knows how to suit my own needs far better than you ever will be able to. This is the end, Roxas. Get out of my sight."

Zexion leaned further into the taller blonde, shifting his head to capture Luxord's lips. Roxas felt the wind be knocked out of him as Luxord greedily slipped his tongue down the slate-haired teen's throat.

His world was spinning. He felt like he was about to be sick. But he wasn't crying. He couldn't cry. Not yet. He was still in shock. His book-bag was slung over his shoulder and he was running. He crashed into a few students, sending one sprawling to the ground but he didn't care. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. His feet took him to a safe place, one he knew only vaguely about. Ignoring the 'enter at own risk' sign on the door, he flung himself inside, eyes scanning the space for the crimson.

Locating his target, Roxas allowed the tears to begin to fall. It was over. Zexion had broken up with him. Zexion had cheated on him. And Axel was the only one that would be able to make him better. Axel was the only one that could help him. The chorus of sounds filling the room didn't register in his mind, nor did the tuft of brown being trapped to the wall, or the blonde at the redhead's waist. All he knew was that Axel was there. Axel could save him.

He tossed his book-bag to the ground and bolted for the redhead, gripping him around the middle, his nose pressing into Axel's back. They called out the other's name and Axel convulsed in his grip, panting heavily.

-

The world around him was still a blur. All he knew for certain was that his hero was holding him, rocking him, trying to comfort him. He heard the redhead's voice, but couldn't register the words. Before he was conscious to the world once more, Axel was lifting him, wrapping the blonde's arms and legs around him, asking someone else in the room to drop the forgotten book-bag by later if he didn't come back for it.

When things stopped spinning, Roxas was in his bed, under the covers, a warm something cradling him close. He started.

"Shh, it's okay, Rox. Everything's fine. You're okay. Can you hear me this time?" A worried voice hushed, pulling him closer.

"A-Axel ..." The voice was a sob. Tears still trailed down his cheeks and it almost tore the redhead in two.

"It's okay. Tell me later, okay? Just breathe. Calm. There, shh. You'll be fine."

Roxas forced his nose into Axel's chest, ignoring the slight hiss of pain and mild scent of sweat and arousal. This was real. Axel was there with him, holding him, comforting him. He would be fine. His heart would get better. He would get over it. Axel would help him.

Slowly, his breathing settled, the tears stopped and he didn't feel so sick. But he didn't want the redhead leaving him. That would just be wrong. It would be unbearable. He might be swallowed up by the world if the redhead left him. And so he grabbed the hero around the middle, wanting to stay by his side forever.

But that had to be the shock talking. He had only known Axel for two weeks. But no one else ever made him feel so safe, so protected, so _loved_. In Axel's arms, he felt invincible. He didn't hurt any more.

"I-I ... I'm sorry." His voice was frail, weak, shaking. He despised it. He felt so helpless.

"You don't have to be, Rox. You're okay. I dunno what got you so upset, but you're okay now. I've got you. I'll save you. I won't fail this time."

"Promise?" Tears were back in his eyes and he looked up at Axel. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead before the redhead shifted. "Don't leave! No! Please, you can't!"

"I have to go get your book-bag."

"Screw my book-bag. You can't leave me, Axel! Please! Stay with me!"

It took Axel only a moment to contemplate his options before pulling the blonde closer to him. "Demyx'll get it. What happened, Rox?"

A small whimper. "Was it Seifer?" A shake of the head. "Zexion." A cringe and a violent nod followed by more sniffling. "Did he hurt you?" A hesitation, contemplation before the blonde nodded. "He didn't ... if that bastard ... Rox, did he r-rape you?" A shudder, memories of Seifer grinding above him floating through his mind.

Roxas forced himself to sit, staring at the opposite wall. Axel copied him, concern spilled clearly over his face. "H-he ... no. He didn't ... He ... broke it off with me. He said he was gonna break my heart and then turned around and kissed this other guy right in front of me. Right in front of me, Axel! He didn't wait for me to leave. He just turned the fuck around and kissed him!"

"That fuckin' bastard. I'll smash his head in!"

"No!" Roxas cried, knowing full well that Axel would make real his threat. Roxas despised Zexion right now, but didn't want him dead. Axel wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"That was a horrible thing to do!"

Roxas nodded sadly. A few moments of easy silence passed between the two of them, the blonde still sniffling before he looked up at Axel once more.

"Why'd you bring me home?"

He sounded young and for a flash of a second, Axel felt wrong for loving such a child. But he forced it out of his mind. "I didn't think you'd want to stay at school while crying so bad." A blush crossed those marred cheeks and Axel could barely suppress the laugh at his sudden thought. "Hey, kiddo, we match."

Roxas gazed at him in confusion before long, gentle fingers brushed against the scabbed-over knife marks. Without thinking, Roxas pressed his cheek closer to the warm touch, laughing before scowling at the redhead, thumping the elder's chest with his fist playfully.

"Hey!" Axel whined, still smiling. "What was that for?!"

"It hurts to laugh when you're crying!"

Axel let a mischievous smirk play on his lips. "I'll just have to get you to stop crying then."

Roxas laughed harder, feeling the redhead pull him even closer. "I love you so much, Rox. You gotta stay safe for me, 'kay?"

That smile stayed on the blonde's mouth. "Kay," he nodded. _I love you too, Axel._ He wanted to say it, but decided it best to save it for another day. He mewled when he felt lips brush against his forehead, arching to the touch. He was so glad that his stomach exploded in a set of fireworks.

"Mmm, dear God, Rox, maybe I shouldn't do that. If I'm not careful, I might not be able to restrain myself. You are a masterpiece. Don't let yourself be marred by that rapist ever again!"

"I won't." _I have you now._

--

To Be Continued

--

Well, Andrea, did you get what you wanted? Tell me what you thought, kay? Add my ffn account to your facebook! :D

I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this, I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you - _Comatose_

_Skillet_

~xbuttonsx~


	9. Day 15

**Rookie**

**Chapter Nine - Day Fifteen**

**Tuesday September 22**

**Day Fifteen - Third Period (Axel)**

"Hey, so, is the kid okay now, Dancer?"

Axel gazed up at the concerned blue eyes of Leon who had gotten his attention from the desk beside him. The redhead smirked, nodding slightly while jotting down his notes. Waiting for more information, but not gaining any, Leon prodded Axel in the shoulder to receive attention once more. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why was he so upset?"

"Found out his boyfriend was a jerkwad, even after I told him a million times."

"So they're over now?"

"Yeah."

"You sound so enthusiastic. Isn't it a good thing if they aren't going out?"

Pondering this for a moment, the redhead smirked wider, tapping his pencil against his lip in thought. "Well, I suppose it would be a good thing for me. He took it real hard though."

"I still find it hilarious that the second you felt him you-"

"Yeah, yeah, tease me all you want. I know I got it bad."

"Bad's an understatement, man. I've never seen you come so quick."

Emerald orbs narrowed at the smirking brunette. Said brunette shrugged, turning back to the board. "Hey, just statin' the truth. And, you so lied yesterday. Me and Cloud definitely aren't the hottest couple."

_Thank you for changing the subject, prick. _Axel thought with a light chuckle. A crimson eyebrow lifted. "Oh really?"

"Hell yeah. Those other two, Xigbar and Demyx ..." Leon let out a low whistle, eyes rolling in ecstasy. The smirk that graced Axel's lips grew wider still. So he wasn't the only one that thought that way then. More hidden from view than Axel, Leon and Cloud had been, Xigbar and Demyx must have still made enough noise to 'crank up the heat' for the remaining pair.

"I've gone to school with them for as long as I have you, Dancer, but I've never known they could be so amazing."

"Maybe it's Cloud that'll have the competition. Oh hi, what's this? Oh Em Gee! Rox-as."

Axel ignored the blissful teen beside him as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

_I'm bored._ Roxas protested, causing Axel to laugh.

'I was just talkin' about Dem and Xig and how hawt they are. XD So I'm not that bored.'

_Sounds better than what I'm doing. Math = Bo-ring. Talking about how hawt I am too?_

Another laugh. 'That was earlier.'

_O.O I was only joking._

'I know. I'm not though. Wanna hang out at lunch today?'

_Not like I have anyone better to hang with. *sadface*_

'Aww, that's mean, babe. Aren't you the least bit happy that we can spend time together again?'

_I suppose._

'Buying your lunch?'

_Yeah._

'I'll meet you down there then.'

_Sure thing._

"Your boyfriend?" Leon jeered, looking over the redhead's shoulder just before the phone was shut off. Glowering back, Axel shuddered at the warm breath on his neck from the brunette as the rest of the class began to shuffle to gather their things and heading out the door. Teeth grated against his flesh and he couldn't help but twitch towards the touch, not nearly having been satisfied with the previous day's encounter.

"I wish," he managed to ground out before gripping his phone firmly, trying to regain composure. How many times had they done this, Leon tempting him until Cloud came to fetch him? Even though he knew that the brunette was just trying to set him off, he couldn't allow him the satisfaction. "Would you buzz off? If Roxas saw me turned on ..."

"He might ... think you didn't love him ... or loved him too much ... right?" Between each breath, Leon suckled gently on the tanned skin of the redhead, enough to excite him but not enough to leave any sort of mark. The teacher left without a word, used to the two's routine by now.

"E-Exactly. C'mon, I need to go m-meet him."

"Give him a break, babe. Wanna do that to someone more willing?"

"Ngh, Cloud, you're a savior. Get off, you lousy rapist! I need to go see my Rox-as."

"The kid you ditched us for yesterday? Tell him we say hi and thanks for making you choke me."

"Get this pervert off me and I'll say anything!" Axel yelped as Leon allowed his hands to roam farther over the body of the redhead. The blonde sighed, placing his hanging book bag down on a desk beside him, moving slowly towards the molesting brunette. Seeing the danger he would soon be in if he didn't bow down to his lover's every command, Leon cringed when he felt Cloud's hand pressing on his shoulder.

"Leon." The breathy hush even caused a shudder of arousal to pass over the redhead, so he knew that Leon was dying at the moment, actually in love with the one saying his name. Moaning, Leon backed away from Axel who hastily grabbed his things and sped from the room, not needing to hear what the two would be doing as he raced to go see his Roxas.

**Day Fifteen - Lunch**

Roxas felt very proud of himself. He didn't understand why or how. He just felt. A grand calm had leveled itself on his shoulders, causing him to walk with confidence through the grass outside, passing over to the other building. Students watched him go. _Go ahead. Stare. Watch me. Love me. Envy me. Because I love Axel and he loves me_. But no one knew. No one knew his feelings for the redhead. He didn't trust himself after what had happened the day prior.

If he loved Axel, he loved a whore. If he loved Axel, he would hurt himself in the long run. If he loved Axel, would that not be going against everything he fought for over the past two weeks? Did he really care?

No, not one bit.

His head rose a little higher, his chin lifting into the air, a large smirk telling people that he was _better than they were_. Because he loved Axel and Axel loved him.

A spring was easily in his step as he took to the stairs. But with that spring came the turmoil of butterflies. His nerves. He vowed to show the redhead how he felt. But was that so wise?

Then he saw him. Looking the wrong way, arms crossed across his chest, foot holding him up against the wall as the students flitted past him. He leaned forward to peer beyond a girl laughing with her friends to try and spot the blonde. Concern was written on his features, causing Roxas to giggle slightly. Maybe the noise was louder than he expected because even four people away, Axel turned to look at him. His face lit up before it darkened, his emerald orbs glancing down to his groin before he cringed, knowing that cerulean orbs would instinctively follow his.

"How'd I get here before you? I thought you decided not to show up! Or that Seifer got you again. Oh, Rox-as, hi!"

"You've got a hard-on. You're _that_ excited to see me?"

With a blush creeping up his cheeks, Axel put an innocent hand up through his crimson spikes, laughing lightly. "Tell the whole school, why don't you? Just get in line, Rox-as."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Um, yeah, that's why I told you to do it, right?" Axel questioned, guiding the blonde into line ahead of him. Roxas smirked, putting a small amount of pressure on the redhead's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Not what I meant. The Rox-as bit. You know, Rocks ass. You wanna rock my ass, don't you?"

The blonde shifted under the elder's grip as he felt those fingers tightening on his muscle in shock. He chanced a glance back at the redhead and was pleased with the results. Axel wasn't looking at him, instead inspecting the revolving pizza beside him. Changing his mind over what he wanted for lunch, Roxas brushed Axel on his way to get the cheesy delicacy. The redhead shrank back as though he had been burned.

"God, Rox. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Dunno. Just feel like being a slut today."

"Well stop!" Axel whined, being forced to hold the blonde's pizza as he had that second day of school. Just as he had that other day, Roxas squatted down to grab himself a chocolate milk. He peeked over his shoulder to see Axel lusting over him, biting his lip to refrain from jumping the blonde. Deciding to use this to his advantage, Roxas moved back a hair, making sure his backside rubbed up the length of Axel's long leg, pressing back for a moment when he felt the redhead's still-apparent erection.

"Oh dear God, Rox! Don't do that! Please don't do that!" Axel spluttered, almost dropping the pizza to the floor. "That fuckin' prick corrupted you or somethin'! Where'd my old Rox go?! The one that didn't act like a professional stripper!"

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad. Maybe he did corrupt me though. Who knows?"

"Just let me by, twerp. No funny business."

"No promises."

"You- gah, Rox!"

Axel had tried to slip by the blonde after handing him back his pizza, only to be pressed against. Trying to splutter for breath and footing, Axel found himself stumbling over his and Roxas' feet, twisting and falling to the ground with a thud. A huff and the narrowing of emerald orbs, crossing long, slender arms over his chest and a bright blush creeping over his cheeks, Axel could feel the eyes on him, wondering if they dared to laugh.

Roxas was trying. He was trying so desperately not to laugh that it hurt. Axel tapped two fingers against his arm before sighing, letting out a small 'pah' of laughter before cracking up, unleashing the roar from the entire cafeteria - or at least those that had been fortunate enough to witness such a feat.

"I'm sorry, Axe. I didn't mean to. Need help up?"

Biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the laughter, Roxas extended his hand, which Axel only glared at, pouting. Had the elder always had such delicately strong features?

"I'm _fine_, thanks, Rox-_ass_. I don't think I could stand to be humiliated any more."

"I'm really sorry, Axel! I didn't mean to make you fall! I just wanted to turn you on some more!"

"I think that my old Rox should come back to stay so that this doesn't happen again, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Axel couldn't hold the chuckle back from his pout. He forced himself to his feet, taking the blonde's paid-for food out of his grasp. Beginning to protest, Roxas was silenced by a playful glare from the redhead.

"What's got you so red, Axe?" Demyx questioned as the duo made their appearance. Axel's cheeks still burned from the blush covering his face while Roxas moped beside him.

"I tripped him by mistake and a lot of people saw."

"What? Our Axel? Trip? As in fall down to the ground? In front of a whole crap-load of people? As if! Jeez, Roxas, you must be some wonder to make that happen!" Xigbar exclaimed, shock apparent on his marred face, causing the smaller blonde to blush, hiding his face farther.

"Shut it, Xigbar. I just wanna sit now."

From Roxas' viewpoint beside the redhead still carrying his food, he noticed that the bulging tent in the elder's tight jeans had lessened quite considerably. He let out a small whimper, feeling as though he had hurt the redhead. Axel looked down at him as they moved to the wall, taking in the younger's sad expression.

"Hey, babe, don't worry about it, okay?"

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No, man. It was friggin' hilarious. Felt really weird to have everyone laugh at me for screwing up. I think I liked it."

A smirk was spread over Axel's lips as he handed the pizza and milk back to the blonde. Roxas bit his lip as he joined the redhead on the ground.

"Are you okay, Rox?"

He had been just staring at his cheesy pizza the whole time he was nibbling at it. "Hmm?" Starting, Roxas was thrown from his own secret world as the redhead leaned his cheek on his shoulder, holding a chip delicately in his long, slender fingers as though it may break. The redhead shifted so that his emerald orbs took in the blonde he was using as a pillow before he placed the chip in his mouth, biting down to make a loud resounding crunch.

"You've been really quiet and spacey. You doin' alright? Need some space? I could back off, you know."

"Oh. Oh, sorry, Axel. I've just been thinking. Don't move. Please."

"What about?" The redhead repositioned himself to be more comfortable on the blonde's shoulder. Roxas sighed, sinking lower slightly, showing how small he felt. The confidence from earlier had dissipated and now his thoughts clawed at him greedily.

"I... Nothin', I guess. Come over this weekend?"

"You want me to?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to."

Axel smiled happily. "I'd be honored to go to your place."

"Invited this time."

"Ain't that a shocker."

To Be Continued

Filler! Aren't they wonderful?

~xbuttonsx~


	10. Day 19

**Rookie**

**Chapter Ten - Day Nineteen**

**Saturday, September 26th**

**Day Nineteen - Afternoon (Axel)**

He could hear the heavy footsteps of the drunken, angry brute and forced himself to not fall into a panic. Fisting the shirt he was attempting to force into a suitcase along with a few pairs of jeans, boxers and other shirts, Axel felt the tremor of fear pass over him, the thuds coming closer to his unlockable bedroom door. Whipping the suitcase from the bed and under it, Axel gripped a school book in his hands, falling to the floor, feigning to have been reading the entire time.

"Fag, you in here? Get your ass up off that floor and get over here."

Axel cringed as his father slammed his door open, towering above where he sat. He refused to move until he felt fingers lace through his hair.

"What do you want?" Axel ground out through gritted teeth, being pulled to his feet. The man with foul breath frowned in thought, grunting with the effort.

"I'm out of booze. Go get me some."

"Why not go get your own?"

"Because, why do it myself when I have a son to do it for me?" He slurred, grinning in an ogre grin. Axel thumped to the ground when the hand holding him threw him down.

"What if I don't want to?"

A resounding slap. A slap as it would sting but not leave a noticeable bruise for the person behind the counter to be alerted by. Axel cringed, but refused to allow his father the satisfaction of hearing his cry of pain. The burly man sauntered from the room, happy enough with his answer to his son, leaving Axel sprawled on his bedroom floor.

A moment passed before he trembled, moving to get up from the floor. His cheek was throbbing, but he had to force himself to move if he didn't want far worse punishment. He had to move. He was seeing Roxas after all. He couldn't disappoint the little blonde that had slipped back into normality after Tuesday.

"Doin' this for you, lil' buddy," he hissed, staggering slightly. His father was already out in his armchair in front of the television, scantily clad women moaning and touching. His lip curled in disgust just glancing at it. "Where's the money?"

"Nng, use your ... own," the man groaned. Axel's lip curled further, complying just to get out of his father's presence.

"Poor thing. Errands again already?"

Axel shrugged at the young woman behind the counter, placing his father's regular order up to be paid for.

"All I know is that I can't pay for it this trip. I don't have a hundred dollars. Is that okay?"

She gave a soft smile, nodding slowly in understanding. "Don't worry about it, Axel. I understand. No offence, but I think you're dad's really mean, making you get all of his shit with your own money!"

Axel huffed, running a hand through his hair as the cashier placed all the bottles into bags. "Tell me about it. He's a prick. I'm just glad that you guys let me get this for him. Trust me, saves my neck."

"Would you like someone to help you with all these?"

"Sure, why not? Let someone share in my misery." He forced himself to joke, laughing lightly. She smiled her warm smile, calling someone over to help him. "See ya around."

"Have fun and stay safe, Axel!"

"You know I try."

The bag carrier glanced over at him when they made it out to the car. "Is everything okay, sir?"

Axel was caught off guard. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" The man's eyes went wide and he became flustered, blushing slightly.

"W-Well, I couldn't help but notice ... the bruises on your neck. It looks like someone tried to strangle you. And the way you limp, ever-so-slightly ... I just figured ... I'm sorry. I've just been taking some courses at school for psychology. If you're fine ... then I must need to go study more."

Another forced laugh as the man backed away, the trunk of the car slamming shut. "What else can you tell about me? Just from looking at me. You have good observation skills."

The helper was staring fiercely at the ground, fingers entwining and releasing his apron nervously. "I ... well ... Y-You ... I noticed that you got really cold and distant whenever your father was mentioned and you tried to put up a shield. You joke about it, but inside it really hurts. He belittles you, so I would guess that you pick on others to gain back the superiority that your personality craves. You're loud and cocky ... in the best of ways, sir, I'm sorry. That was very disrespectful of me. I-I think I need to keep studying."

"You ... could tell all that ... just by standing there for a few seconds?"

"You've been in before, sir. I always feel very bad when I see how sad and scared you look."

"Tell me that you're the only one that can pick up on that. Tell me that."

Axel couldn't believe how badly he was shaking. Just what he needed. The keys were jangling in his grasp and his breath was coming in short, spasmodic bursts. He was going to go into one of his fits soon if he didn't calm down. Leaning back against his car, he tried to catch his breath. The man looked like he was about to move forward and put a hand on his shoulder but thought better of it.

"I ... I'm sure that I am. I've been watching most of the customers and ... have been trying to figure out what their past is. Most of them are alcoholics needing their fix. Some getting exotic gifts or wines and such for parties leading happy lives. But you are the ... the one that I've watched most closely. Mainly because you are here a lot. Don't think I'm some weird creepy stalker or something, because I'm not. And it's not like I'm some fag, so you don't have to worry about me raping you or something. Wait, what's wrong? What did I say?"

Axel had convulsed at the assurance, hearing his father's words reverberating around his mind. The man before him looked scared, as though he had done something wrong.

"F-Fag ... Y-You ... It's ... not my fault. _He_ calls me that, you know? _He_ despises me for it. He despises me for a lot of things." Why was he saying this to some stranger? Why was that man even still standing there? Why was he not leaving? He should have been leaving. After peering into his darkest secrets ... he should have been leaving!

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm sorry. Please, excuse me! I've ... I've been completely out of place! I'm sorry! This was so rude of me! Please forgive me! I-I'll just leave, now. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Tell no one. Promise me that you will tell no one of what you learned about me. It is my choice to keep it a secret. Tell no one."

He realized he must have looked demonic, glaring and twitching as though possessed. "And keep at the psychology. I'm sure that you would be very good at it."

"Yessir. I promise. And thank you very much. But ..."

"No more prying. I'll live how I please."

"You'll just let yourself be hurt over and over again?"

"I have my reasons. Why else would I still be there? I have my reasons."

"Okay, okay. I'll go. I'm sorry."

Axel watched the man scuttle away, back to do his work. Slowly his breath returned to normal and he forced himself to the driver's door, but didn't dare turn the vehicle on. His eyes were blurry and his fingers still jittered so driving at this moment would be suicide. He wouldn't risk it.

What would his dad say if he lost his booze-mobile? He smirked at the thought, but shuddered at even considering such an act. If he killed himself that would mean leaving Roxas, Demyx, Xigbar, Leon, Cloud ... Too many people that he cared about to just throw it all away. He would be strong. He'd be like Reno and leave when he could. But right now ... no. He would just sit it out.

Half an hour later, he found himself outside of Roxas' house. There was a burning in his gut and slight paranoia racing through his mind as the alcohol was still sitting in the trunk. But he didn't care. He couldn't go back. Not yet. He needed help. He needed his Roxas. He needed someone to just hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

With shaking legs, Axel walked to the front steps, knocking on the door, unable to just barge in. It took a moment but the familiar woman opened the door, a large smile spread across her lips.

"Axel, was it? It's good to see you again. I'm so glad. Roxas is doing the dishes right now and forbade me to let you come in, but I think you would get a kick out of this."

**Day Nineteen - Afternoon**

"_Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman._ Badabadump and whatever the rest of the lyrics are 'cause I forget this song. Oh why do I forget this song?!" Roxas sang, 'dancing', swinging his hips around erotically, his eyes closed as he moved to the music thumping in his ears from his headphones. The long white cord dipped down into his pocket where it connected to his drug.

He couldn't hear the snickering behind him, couldn't see the two laughing hysterically as he shook his chest close to the water before backing up. He couldn't see the eyes that lit up upon grazing over him. He couldn't hear the intake of breath as he put a flirting hand up to his lips, drawing a line down over his chin, grazing the soft skin of his neck. All he could do was dance and sing to Brendon Urie's sweet voice.

"Roxas? Roxas, honey? You still can't hear us, can you? Roxas?"

"It's okay, ma'am. I'll just go give him a bit of a scare."

Axel's warning was lost on deaf ears as he stealthily moved towards the blonde, looking like an exaggerated, creeping T-Rex moving forward to gobble the unsuspecting younger. Just as Roxas arched his back to the music, raising his hands high, throwing his head back in his dancing, Axel grabbed him around the waist, causing the blonde to scream and try to jump out of that grasp. Flailing hands shot the headphones out of his ears and he continued to struggle until Axel's voice stopped him cold.

"Hey, kiddo, you invite me over and then refuse to let me in? You're so mean." Axel couldn't even keep up his hurt charade; images of the blonde dancing lodged in his mind for what he felt like would be a very long time. The blonde's mother was still chuckling.

"Roxas, you have company," she chimed, causing the blushing teen to glare.

"Coulda told me that a while ago, mom."

"She did, Rox."

Before the boy could retort, his mother waved her way out of the kitchen. "Don't forget to finish those dishes," she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, mo-_ther._"

"Aww, Roxy, be good. Be glad you have a mom, remember."

That quieted the blonde. Seeing he had made the boy upset, Axel released him, patting his head, rolling up his sleeves and dipping his hands into the warm water.

"A-Axel ... what do you think you're doing?! Shoo! This is my job! You go sit."

"Nah, it's okay, lil' buddy. I wanna help ya'. And since I don't know where anything goes, I'll wash. There isn't much here anyways. I'm used to doing dishes at my house too. Stop complaining. At least you _have_ a dishwasher to put most of this in. My dad's such a slob."

"Axel?"

"It's okay, Rox. Already had my breakdown of the day. I'm not gonna flip out on you. I promise."

The blonde smiled, reassured. "Are you sure you wanna help me? I mean, I can do it by myself, you know. You don't have to -"

"I know I don't, but I want to. Besides, it'd be no fun just sitting there, since I doubt you'll be dancing again anytime soon. If what you were doing could be called dancing."

Roxas glowered at the chuckling redhead and the blush was already back on his cheeks. He hip-checked his friend over so that he could get at the washed dishes already beginning to dry in the smaller sink. "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

Axel couldn't hold back his laugh. "Yes it was, Rox. You looked like you belonged on a poll."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Looked kinda like a whore."

"You're mean."

"I'm just warning you to never dance in public."

Whining, Roxas reached into his pocket and turned off the music that was still playing. With one sopping-wet hand, Axel pulled the boy close to his side, causing him to struggle lightly and complain about getting wet.

"What was that, anyways?"

Roxas looked up at him, his face still glowing. "What was what?"

"The song. What was it? I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"O-Oh ... No, you probably haven't. It was ... Oh God, what was it? Um ... gimme a second. It has a really long title. Oh! Yeah. There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Figured It Out Yet. Bleh, long title."

Axel gazed at him in amused confusion. "Sounds ... interesting?"

"It is! I love it! Oh ... wait ... you were making fun of me, weren't you?"

"No, of course not! Why would I make fun of my little buddy?" Axel laughed, his voice laced with sarcasm. Roxas pouted, stepping on Axel's foot 'by accident'.

**Day Nineteen - Supper**

"So, Axel, I'm so sorry! I haven't even properly introduced myself yet! I'm Yuna, Roxas' mother."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Axel, a friend from school." Axel smiled warmly.

"Ugh, cut this crap, please! Axel, stop hitting on my mom!"

Roxas thrashed his fists against the redhead's back as Axel bowed to the woman. Yuna smiled happily, chuckling at her son's displeasure.

"Rox, Rox, jeez! Calm down! I just think that it is better if I win your mom over so that she won't throw me out on the street for being a bad influence on you! I may be some old creeper, ma'am, but a bad influence I am not!" He struck a hero's pose, index finger pointing to the ceiling as his other hand rested on his hip.

"Stop sounding so ... weird, Axel!"

"Aww, can I not sound like some valiant hero?"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Axel turned, grabbing those hands that were still attacking his back, causing Roxas to gasp as emerald bore into cerulean. A smile was laced on his lips at the startled expression on the younger boy's face. Yuna was laughing lightly at their antics.

"'Cause I said so." Roxas didn't sound half as fierce as he meant to. Axel just had that effect on him.

"Boys, supper is ready. Now, come fill your plates before it gets cold."

Axel turned once more, licking his lips as he did so. "It looks delicious!"

"It's just lasagna, Axe. Nothing to get so hyped up about."

Ignoring the young blonde's statement, Axel took the offered plate and scooped up a plateful, looking to Yuna as if to question if he were allowed to have any at all. She was still smiling her happy smile so he moved over to the table, awaiting the others. They sat, Roxas beside him, Yuna at the opposite end of the small table.

"Is there something wrong, Axel?"

He was staring at his food hungrily but was still waiting. "No, ma'am. It's just ... well, I'm not sure if you would say grace or just eat."

"We just eat, Axe. Unless you -"

"No, no. Okay, awesome. That means that I actually get to try some of this delicious food! It smells so amazing!"

"Well, thank you very much, Axel."

Axel took a small bite and moaned, closing his eyes happily. "This is the best lasagna I have ever had." Yuna's cheeks lit up and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Axel, what did I tell you about flirting with my mom?"

"I'm just stating the truth, lil' buddy. This is the first time I've eaten all day and the first home cooked meal in years."

"Really? What about your parents? What do they normally give you?" Yuna was shocked, her own fork resting midway to her mouth. Axel stiffened at her words and Roxas gave her a warning look.

"Uh, Mom, I don't think now's the ti-"

"Nah, it's okay Rox. I think I should tell her what happened. She should know who comes into her house, don't you think?"

Roxas bit his lip, a worried expression on his face. Axel smiled sheepishly, his hand going down to rest on the blonde's knee for support. His eyes were still closed and already Roxas saw the defenses going up around the redhead.

"My dad's an abusive alcoholic and my mom ran away with the guy's dad that hurt Roxas. Seifer's dad. My brother left me at home to deal with Dad. So, now it's just us and he ... doesn't like that. I don't think that he realizes that ... I'm his son. I try to ... ignore him as best I can ... but it's hard. He's really controlling and doesn't let me have privacy. If he doesn't know where I am, he'll go into hysterics. He has bad abandonment issues since Mom left. I guess ... I-I'm sorry. That was ... a little much."

Axel felt the eyes on him and also the tears that were about to spill down his cheeks. Choking them back, he forced a smile, picking his fork up from where he left it on his plate and nibbling at a slate of noodle.

"A-Axel ... So ... that's why ... you didn't want to tell me ..."

His fingers convulsed on the blonde's knee as he felt the younger place his hand overtop the redhead's. "It'll be okay, though. Only a few more months. Then I get to leave."

"You can come stay here any time you want, honey. We have an extra bedroom."

"T-Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Demyx or Xigbar haven't offered their place?"

"W-Well, they live together and Demyx has two younger sisters that require a lot of attention. I would never allow myself to stay with them. I'd just end up being a burden. It would be hard enough coming here. Besides, Dem's dad doesn't like me much. Never has. But, that's just because of my dad."

"Well, we're always here to help, honey. You seem like such a sweet boy and Roxas really seems to like you."

"Thank you."

"Axe, I'll protect you, 'kay?"

The tears spilled out over Axel's cheeks, something swelling in his heart. "Kay."

"You fuckin' faggot! Where the hell have you been? I've been waitin' for hours! What gives you the right to keep me waiting?! When everything is your fault, what's your right?"

"Fuck off, Dad. Be happy I came home at all tonight."

Axel knew he would regret his confidence, but it didn't matter. He knew that he had people that cared now. What did he care if he were to be beaten for his blatant attitude? As if on cue, he felt that fist connect with his lip. The bags had thankfully already been placed on the counter as Axel crashed into the empty fridge. Letting out a small moan, he felt a strong hand wrap around his throat. He was thrown to the floor, feeling the carpet grate against the bare skin of his arms and cheek.

"Think you're ... gonna ... keep me down? Yeah, Dad, I'm a 'fuckin faggot'. You think you can beat that out of me?"

He didn't care that his defiance was going to cost him; didn't care that his father was on him now, fist colliding with his already-battered body. He didn't let himself cry out at the pain rocking over his body as fists slammed into him, pressing him farther into the carpet grating against his skin. He refused to show weakness.

"I'll beat that god damned smirk off your fuckin' face, fag." Axel only groaned as his face collided painfully with the floor, his father's fist bruising his cheek. Why did he have to be such a dumbass? How much longer would he be able to take such punishment?

"Don't you know who the fuck I am, Dad?"

"Yeah, you're the whole reason that bitch left. That whore thought you were too ugly to be her son and you were a fag to boot. You're the reason she left."

"Wrong answer. I'm your son, Dad. You'r son! You aren't supposed to be hurting me like this!" Axel couldn't hold back any more and began to struggle under his father who had his knee stuck firmly in the redhead's back.

"You are no son of mine. I have no son."

A wave of hurt fury ran over the teen, giving him the inhuman strength to push his father off of him, sending him to crash back into the counter with a grunt of pain. Before he had the time to realize what was going on, Axel took off for his bedroom, ducking under his bed to grab his suitcase. By the time he had his belongings, his father was getting to his feet. Axel shoved by, shouldering the big man out of his way, sending him sprawling back into the counter he had just used for support.

"If you have no son, then I'll be back for the rest of my stuff soon."

Hours later, after driving around the block a few times, having watched Roxas extinguish his light, the redhead picked up the phone.

Roxas thought he was dreaming. And boy, did he have annoying dreams. That damned song was playing. _You're the sole reason I keep believing_. He had just gotten to a good part in his dream - fighting robots and knocking ninjas' heads in - only to be awoken by the redhead. His eyes could barely open as he fumbled for his cell phone.

"Eh?" He moaned, unable to come up with anything more witty in his groggy state.

"Rox? Rox, I'm so sorry I woke you ... But ... do you think that ... I could come over? ..."

Roxas forced himself to glance over at the clock. Not even three in the morning yet. "Sure." No use arguing when he wasn't even conscious.

"Oh, Rox, I love you."

"Love you too." He really wasn't conscious. There was stunned silence on the other end for a moment before Axel composed himself.

"Key's in the window box?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much, Rox. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Meh..."

"Go back to sleep."

"Too late." Roxas could barely hit the end button, able to hear rustlings outside.

By the time Axel made it up to his room, he was almost back to sleep. He was out cold when the redhead undressed and sidled in beside him, pulling him next to a shaking, broken body.

To Be Continued

There's a good reason these tables are number, honey, you just haven't thought of it yet by Panic at The Disco. Just so you know, in case you didn't already, Brendon Urie is/was the lead singer of the group. :D

Where should I go, what should I do? I don't understand what you want from me Cuz I don't know if I can trust you - _Out of Control _

_Hoobastank_

~xbuttonsx~


	11. Day 20

**Rookie**

**Chapter Eleven - Day Twenty**

I still don't know if I am okay with the beginning of this chapter.

**Sunday September 27th**

**Day Twenty - Morning**

Axel was awake the moment that the blonde tensed beside him. He could hear the younger boy's accelerated breathing; feel his chest rising and falling quickly. Eyes still shut to the world, Axel didn't see Roxas' horrified expression melt from his features, but felt him begin to calm almost instantly. They lay like that for a moment until Roxas slowly shifted out of the redhead's embrace.

Moaning at the loss of heat beside him, Axel snuggled into the pillow where Roxas' head had just been. He refused to let the younger know he was awake as Roxas slowly slipped the blankets from the redhead's body. Laying on his chest, the redhead forced his nose into the soft pillow farther, whimpering slightly.

Roxas gazed down at the bruised, broken body below him and placed a knee on either side of that dangerously slim waist. Why had he never noticed how thin Axel was before? Perhaps because he hadn't cared? Or maybe because Axel knew how to conceal it.

One arm still down at his side while the other rested under his chin, Axel moved slowly to capture the blonde's knee. A small intake of breath at the contact and Roxas lowered himself, running delicate fingers over the bruises along the redhead's back. His cheek rested between the redhead's shoulder blades after shifting some of those long, red spikes out of the way. He felt his name being hushed from the redhead in question, but quieted him with a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Hey," his voice was just a whisper in Axel's ear. "Turn over, Axel." A small moan of displeasure escaped the redhead, but he did as he was told, shifting under the blonde. Still his eyes remained closed in his groggy state although they shot open the moment he felt something soft and warm brushing against his neck.

"R-Roxas?" The redhead moaned mild confusion as the blonde's lips trailed down a line of bruises and cuts. He wanted Axel to get better. It was some weird, gut feeling, but he wanted the redhead to feel no pain. He didn't care now that he hadn't known him for very long. This was what Axel wanted so it should help him, right?

"Shh, it'll be okay, Axe. I promise. I just wanted to show you ... that I care about you too." That warm breath brushing over his skin caused a shudder to run over the redhead, tossing his head so the blonde could have better access. He began to move to touch Roxas, but found his fingers already entwined with those of the blonde. The younger was kissing down his collar bone, licking at a scar, causing the redhead's back to arch. Already, Roxas was moving up the other side of the redhead's neck. Axel writhed, leaning his face further from the blonde to gain more contact. His eyes closed once more, he didn't see the blonde as he backed away, just slightly. A soft whimper left him and then a shocked gasp.

Eyes shooting open, Axel saw Roxas, a hair width away from him. The blonde had pressed their lips together and was attempting to coax Axel into kissing him back. He drew back for a quick breath before pressing their lips together once more. This time, Axel was more prepared, but no less shocked. His lips moved slowly, hesitantly, disbelievingly. He was still sleeping. He had to still be sleeping. This had to be some sort of sick dream his mind had conjured up to tease him.

But the feeling when he opened his mouth, prodding at Roxas' soft, perfect lips and gaining entry into that warm, moist mouth was so real, so amazing ... that it just had to be true! Roxas lowered himself onto the redhead's stomach, tired of holding himself up. Amazed that he was finally getting what he had wanted for so long now, Axel moved his mouth against the younger blonde's until he could barely breathe any more.

"Oh ... Rox... I ... I love you.... so much," Axel panted, head cloudy, pain gone.

"I love you too, Axel." The words were so foreign from his tongue. But it was true. In the positions they were in right now, Roxas believed more than anything that the redhead had trapped him with his charm.

He didn't find that to be a problem.

Axel shuddered, whining as that warm mouth that he had to memorize left him once more. A soft kiss was placed on his cheek where a large bruise had formed over the night

He realized that he hadn't even let the reality sink in on the redhead, but it didn't matter. Consciousness would catch up later, when he wasn't so brave; when he wouldn't have been able to allow the redhead into his life.

"Wh-What if your mom walks in? Where is she?"

"Shopping," was all the answer the redhead received. Roxas freed Axel's trapped hand, running his own up to grip on the elder's shoulder. The redhead took that opportunity to run his free limb under the blonde's shirt, over the boy's back. The skin was soft, unmarred, perfect. It put his own to shame. Roxas had the body of a God to him.

Roxas pulled away slightly so that he could take in the redhead, wanting to see if he had done the right thing to make the pain go away. They stayed like that for a long moment, each drawing in the other's scent, trying to force it into their memories. Axel was the first to speak. "God, Roxas, I love you so much."

"I know. And I'm glad."

Another few moments passed before Roxas shifted in Axel's embrace. The redhead had almost gone back to sleep so he looked at his love with blurry eyes. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast, Axe. Don't worry. I won't leave you." A soft kiss was left on his lips for reassurance before the blonde moved off the bed and out the door, closing it softly behind him.

What he had just allowed himself to do didn't register in his mind. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He didn't realize it would send his world spinning more so than it already was. He didn't realize that he had forced Axel to love him even more. He didn't realize that he had just begun a relationship that would carry him through his life; that would keep him going when he felt like giving up; that would hurtle him into great highs and devastating lows. He didn't realize that he had just opened himself to the love of his life; opened himself to the one that would sculpt him to become the best he possibly could be. After all, it was a spur-of-the-moment decision.

Eggs, toast and bacon were laid out on a plate in front of the redhead as a blush crossed his cheeks. The blonde was smiling happily, his own plate of breakfast sitting in front of him where he faced Axel on his bed.

"Don't expect this every morning, 'kay?" Roxas chuckled softly, picking up a piece of toast and chomping into it. Axel had worked his way back under the covers, but was sitting cross-legged, his back pressed against the cooling wall.

"Do I trust it? How do I know this isn't poisoned or something?"

"I'm a good cook! Mom's actually taught me!"

"Think she'll teach me too? Whoa, I forgot what bacon tasted like."

"Your mom didn't teach you?"

"Nah. Left before she could. Didn't even teach Re. But he's got a servant or something that does it for him."

"Servant? But ... I thought those died out a long time ago."

"Nope. Well, I think that it's like ... one of those ... slave/master relationships or something? I dunno. I don't get to see him enough to get all the juicy details on his fetishes."

Axel cut his egg with his fork, shoving it greedily into his mouth and sighing happily. "Man, your mom taught you good."

A blush ghosted over the blonde's cheeks as he smiled. "Th-Thanks. It's not that hard, you know. I'll have to show you sometime."

"I'd like that. How about we surprise your mom with a cake or something?"

"Sure you won't burn it?"

"No. But you'll take good care of it."

"No distractions?"

"No guarantees."

Roxas laughed, blushing deeper. Things were still so easy. The butterflies were there, but for the most part, they made him feel happy.

"Hey Axe?"

The redhead was almost finished the meal. He smiled, licking his lip to get a stray toast crumb. "Yeah, lil' buddy?"

"How'd you get all those scars? Do I get to know yet? I think I should, shouldn't I? I mean, it would be my business now."

A sigh and Axel placed the last bite of toast back down on the plate, moving it away from him. Roxas watched, tilting his head in mild confusion until he scampered into Axel's embrace when the redhead opened his arms in question.

"Well, Rox ... I think you already know most of it. You should have been able to piece a bit of it together. I know you have the right to know now, but, why not answer a question of mine first?"

"All I know is that it involves Seifer and, sure, shoot."

"What happened earlier? Where'd that come from?"

"Where'd what come from?"

"I wake up and you're on top of me."

"Not as bad as me waking up with your arms wrapped around me!"

"I called you last night!"

"Y-You ... You did?"

"Yeah. You were asleep. Don't worry, though. I didn't do anything to you."

"I trust you. Okay, so, you snuck into the house sometime after I went to bed last night. Why?"

"Don't you think I have a lot more bruises and scraps since I was here yesterday?"

The blonde was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Your dad?"

"Got it. Now, why were you on top of me? Why'd you kiss me?" He wasn't mad. He was honestly curious. Perhaps the blonde was finally returning his affection? Would he dare to hope? Roxas was still in his arms, so there had to be a chance.

Again, Roxas was lost in thought, missing out on the redhead's secret struggles. "I guess .... I guess I fell for you and now I love you and you love me so we can love each other and keep each other safe, right? Even though love is such a strong word. I know I don't believe in love at first sight, but, this time, I'll make an exception." Axel chuckled softly, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"That's a good enough answer for me. Now, you said you wanted to know about these scars?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind saying that is ..."

"I think I could manage. Just for you, Roxy. Mom had been gone for a while, but Seifer still got really jealous of me, because I had all these friends even after my life was 'ruined'. He ... he told me what my mom had been doing with his dad, but he still hated me. I was hangin' out with the guys at lunch and ... Seifer came. He had a knife that day too. And his lackeys.

"Demyx was lucky. Vivi isn't that strong, as you've noticed. He's tiny; has a really small build. Well, he had to take care of Dem. Seifer underestimated him when he was ordering them around and Dem got him down, but ended up falling before he could make it to us. Rai had Xig, Fuu had Saïx and Seifer was with me. Xig put up a good fight, but Saïx isn't the fighting kind. He couldn't hurt Fuu, even though she was smaller than he was. It ... It turned out bad. Xig got hurt bad, but he could hear Dem screaming for help just a little ways away, so he broke free to help him. They were going out then, too, so it'd only be right for him to help Dem. So, it was just us four. Me, Seifer, Fuu and Saïx. Rai was out cold on the ground. And Seifer just went wild, slicing at me with the knife."

Axel had to stop, shaking all over, his nose pressed firmly into those blonde spikes, cradling Roxas as though the younger could save him from the memories. A few shaky, shuddery breaths were taken and Roxas forced himself closer, trying to comfort the redhead.

"I was in a lot of pain. I was scared. I thought he was gonna kill me. Then he let me go. Just like that. I was on the floor, bleeding like a bugger and he let me go. He went walkin' towards Saïx and ... struck him across the nose with the knife. Twice, so he had a giant 'x-marks-the-spot' around his eyes. He was fuckin' lucky he hadn't gone _into_ his eyes. It was so close, Rox. And I can still hear him screaming. Because I ran. I saw my chance to leave and I took it. I left him to die. He was completely in Seifer's hands. And I just left him."

He was sobbing, rocking, unable to stop. He felt like he was going to be sick as the blue-haired teen's screams reverberated around his mind.

"I passed Xig and Dem. Xig was bleedin' bad, his cheek tore open and his right eye completely drenched in blood. Dem wasn't hurt at all. God, Dem made it out okay. But Xig ... Xig glared at me with his good eye as I ran. He knew. Oh, he knew. He knew I left Saïx behind. Knew I wasn't a good friend. I left him for dead. And ... I know Xig's still mad at me for that. But there was nothing I could do. I just ran. He told me later how Seifer had already left Saïx by the time he was able to go see him."

He was still now. He was numb, cold, lost in the nightmare. Roxas was in his arms, but he could barely feel the warmth. If it were anyone else, that warmth would have been gone long ago.

"I left him, Rox. I left him and he moved. He left. He had to. He hated me. Because I left him. So, he moved to a safer place, because I was a danger to his health. He still keeps in touch with Xig and Dem, because they didn't betray him. His last words to me were 'I hate you, Axel! You can't leave me! I hate you!' I hate me too, Rox. I hate me. You should hate me too. It would make things easier if you hated me. Xig hates me, Dem hates me, my dad hates me, my _brother_ hates me. Do you hate me too? Do you, Rox? And you can't lie. I'll know if you're lying. I don't know who I can trust anymore, Rox. Because I've hurt so many people."

"You haven't hurt me, Axel. I'm still here. Demyx and Xigbar; they're with you too. They don't hate you. I don't hate you. I love you, Axel. All that time you tried to get me to love you and now I do and now you want me to hate you? I can't do it, Axe. I can't hate you. You ran away from him, but you stayed with me. You saved me. Remember? You made up for it. You don't have to worry about it anymore. Let the past stay in the past, okay? I still love you."

Roxas moved away from the redhead only to kneel in front of him, forcing their eyes together before brushing his lips against those of his elder. "It'll be okay, Axe. It won't ever happen again, okay? Everything's fine."

Axel nodded, allowing himself to be cradled by the blonde.

**Day Twenty - Evening**

"Axel, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The redhead perked from his place on the blonde's bed. Roxas was sitting over in the accursed chair, doing bits of his homework while Axel was sprawled across the bed, reading a book the younger had showed him, having forgotten his own schoolwork at 'home'.

"Uh, sure, ma'am."

"You can call me Yuna, you know. Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

Axel followed the brunette down the stairs to the kitchen. He put his hand up through his red spikes as she turned to him.

"You had better take good care of my son."

Taken aback, Axel gaped at the serious woman that was almost a head shorter than him. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I saw you this morning. You seemed to be rather comfortable."

Axel had to force his jaw closed as his heart raced. "I-I ... It wasn't what it looked like?"

"It's okay, Axel. I just don't want you hurting my son. He is all that I have."

"I ... I would never dream of hurting Rox. I haven't known him long, but he's something precious to me. I ... I would never hurt him."

"I trust you, Axel. I realize you won't try to hurt him. I just am warning you flat out. And I don't want you two having sex without my permission."

Axel was flustered, gaping at the woman before regaining his composure

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll protect him with my life if I have to. And I promise that we won't. I'll promise you that right now. He's not going to be something that I use for my own gain. He won't be like all the others that just come in and out of my life on a whim. He will _be_ my life. I promise. No sex. None without your permission."

"Thank you, Axel. Now, will you be staying with us?"

"Eh? Wha-?" Again, Axel was taken off guard. Yuna had just told him that he wouldn't be allowed to have sex with the younger teen and now she was asking if he would stay?

"Your dad. It looks like he hurt you again so I would like it if you stayed with us."

"E-Even with me and Rox-?"

"You mean a lot to Roxas and if you get hurt, he will be hurt as well. So, I want you to stay."

"B-But ..."

"No complaints. Roxas promised to keep you safe, right? Well, he can't ask you to stay, but I can."

"D-Do you mean like ... move in?"

"I told you there is a spare bedroom. I want you to take it. For as long as you need it."

"I-I ... I ..." Axel hung his head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do."

"Wh-why?"

"Roxas told me what you've done for him. You've saved him and comforted him. And for that I am grateful."

"I ... It was nothing. Really ..."

"Axel, stay safe, okay?"

A small smile creased his lips as the woman took him into a hug. _It feels like a lot of people are telling me that lately_.

To Be Continued

This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. At first, it moved too fast and I didn't want to change it but I did. And, yeah, Roxas and Axel are unofficially together now.

Please just follow me I thought you wanted me cuz I want you all to muyself. I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up, make me feel - _All to Myself_

_Marianas Trench_

~xbuttonsx~


	12. Day 21

**Rookie**

**Chapter Twelve - Day Twenty One **

**Monday September 28th**

**Day Twenty One - Midmorning (Axel)**

His stomach was rolling. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to just leave this place; that he should never have come back. But he was there and he had to do it.

Fingers drumming on the steering wheel, Axel hoped beyond hope that his father was passed out in his chair with a bottle still in his hand. Slowly he moved to leave the safety of his car, setting one hesitant foot out on the curb, followed by the other. He pushed himself up and marched confidently to the front door, even though he felt small and weak.

The door was unlocked. _What a shocker_, he thought with a snide smirk, pushing it open just enough to squeeze by so that it didn't squeak and announce to his enemy of his whereabouts. Trembling, he moved in farther, heading for his bedroom, fingers on the knob.

"That you, fag? Knew you'd come crawling back."

Even though his mind was yelling at him to ignore the man blocking his exit and just continue on with gathering his things, his body refused, stopping cold, fingers still gripping his door handle.

"I'm just getting my stuff, Dad. Then you won't have to see me ever again."

"Now, who said I would like that?" There was no slur to his speech. He hadn't been drinking yet this morning, which set his mind clear and focused.

"Just leave me alone. I've found a place to stay."

"Your place is here!"

The ground seemed to tremble as that big man moved forward. Axel was beginning to panic, stuck between his door and his already raging father.

"My place is with Roxas, Dad."

"Who is he? Another faggot?"

A smirk crossed over his features despite himself as he spun on his heel to look at his father. "Yeah, Dad, he's another fag. He's my boyfriend."Axel felt himself gaining strength as his father shook. "Hurry up and hurt me so that we can get over that part and I can just get my shit and leave."

"Go."

"That's different. No beating today _Daddy-dearest_? What a surprise." He knew he would get his head chopped off for having such an attitude, but right now he couldn't care less. The man was backing away, fists clenched and shaking at his side. He raised one trembling finger when he backed into the counter, pointing out the door Axel had just come from.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you disrespectful piece of shit."

"I will. The second I get packed, I'm leavin' this place for good."

"No. You leave now."

"I actually have some nice stuff, so I'm taking it with me." Axel opened his door and disappeared into his bedroom. He quickly stole the phone from his pocket, bringing it out and sending a message to Roxas. 'Hey, babe. Just wanted you to know that step one is complete. I'm in my room right now and he hasn't even touched me yet. Ain't that great? Talk to you soon. Love you.' He checked the time. It would be third period and Roxas would be in math. He smirked, mildly wondering if his little blonde missed him.

"Now, what to take? Poster ... more clothes ... book bag ... books ... and ... sure. This." Axel grabbed each item as he moved through his room, listing them off. The last thing he came across made him tense up. A photograph of he and Reno when they were little, looking down at their mother who was taking the picture. They were up in a large tree, entangled in the branches, both boys laughing hysterically. The sight brought a small smile to his face, but he didn't look at it long, feeling the need to be out of his safest place.

With an armload of possessions, Axel walked out through the disgusting kitchen, vaguely noticing a pot on the stove, a box of Kraft Diner next to it. The noodles in the pot were still white and obviously undercooked with no cheese on them. Axel couldn't help but snicker. His father would starve without him there.

Placing the objects in the back seat of the car, he forced himself to go back, to make one more sweep to make certain he would never have to come back.

"Oh! Oh my God, how could I forget that?" he cried, hobbling over his bed to get to the wall where a chain and pendent hung. He took it gently from where it dangled, hugging the ruby-encrusted circle to his chest. It, too, had been a gift from his elder brother - a peace offering of sorts. Draping it around his neck, he held it up to the bright sunlight streaming through his room, watching the red splatter across his floor. He held it by the sharp points that ran the whole way around. A miniature chakram, a favorite weapon of one of his cartoon heroes.

"What are you doing still here? I thought I told you to get the fuck out of my house. Now!"

The man was there, blocking the door. Axel made one more visual sweep of his room, satisfied he wouldn't forget anything else. But as he made his way to press past his father, the angry man struck him, sending him stumbling back into his bed, tripping over his feet and landing with a thud and a groan.

"What the hell? You tell me that I have to leave and then you make it so I can't?"

"I've changed my mind. You can't leave, Axel." The redhead cringed at his name coming from those cursed lips. His father moved forward, fists still trembling.

**Day Twenty One - Lunch**

Roxas was moping and worrying. His fingers tapped unknown beats against the rail containing him in line. "C'mon, Axe. Call me. You said that you would."

"What would you be having today?"

The blonde shook his head to clear his thoughts, looking at the kind lunch lady behind the counter. "Ugh, I'll have ... a ... tater bowl? What's that?"

"It has potatoes, corn, cheese, pork and gravy."

"Ugh, okay, sure."

"Axel not with you today?"

The blonde cringed. So even the teachers knew about their 'friendship'? "H-He ... He's kinda busy today."

"Ah I see. Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Y-You too." Roxas moved farther down the line to pay, grabbing a carton of chocolate milk for himself, sloshing a small amount of gravy onto his pants. "Shit. Least I won't be made fun of." The gravy was a bright contrast to his dark jeans on his knee and he knew that if Axel had of been there, he would have been spouting jokes left and right.

He paid for his meal and grabbed a fork before heading off to meet Xigbar and Demyx in the music room. When he saw the scarred teen, memories of what Axel had told him flashed through his mind. Xigbar was laughing, happy, while he danced with the younger teen, in their own world, to their own music. Roxas just stood in the doorway for a moment, waiting to be noticed, not wanting to interrupt.

"Oh! Roxas! Hi!" Demyx squealed as he was spun around, catching sight of the younger teen still standing awkwardly. A blush lined his features as Demyx struggled in Xigbar's grip. "Any news? Where's he at? Is he okay?" The elder teen bounded over to Roxas, gripping his wrists in worry, minding the gravy bowl in the younger teen's hands.

"He hasn't said anything for a while. He should be done by now though."

"Done what?" Xigbar questioned, moving once more behind his love, grabbing him close to comfort him.

"You mean he didn't tell you? He's movin' in with Roxas so he's getting all his stuff from his dad's place."

"Why'm I always the last to know these things?"

The blondes shrugged, Roxas moving over to his customary place on the floor where he normally sat with the redhead, sliding down the brick carefully so as to not spill more gravy onto himself. Xigbar forced Demyx up to their make-shift stage, setting him up in front of the mic while he sat behind his drums. Roxas smirked as the blonde on stage began to sway his hips even before the beat of the drums rang out. He marveled at how in tune the two were with each other, knowing the other's move before they made it.

Midway through his meal, a stringy line of cheese hanging between his lips and the Styrofoam bowl, Roxas jumped as a loud melody erupted from his pocket, causing the two giving the secret performance to stop, mid-beat, mid-word.

_So baby keep my heart beat-_

"Axel?" The blonde gasped out, worry tingling down his spine.

"_H-Hey, lil buddy."_

_"_Axel! God, where the hell are you? You said you'd come! You said you would try to make it to school for at least a bit of lunch!"

"_I-I know. Let's just .... say I ran into a little ... problem."_

"Axel, are you okay? I can barely understand you!"

"_I know. I'm trying, though, Rox. It's sorta hard right now."_ The redhead's voice was just a forced moan, causing Roxas to shake, all the worst-case scenarios flashing through his mind.

"Axel, you're hurt. Are you still at your place?"

A sigh of defeat. "_Yeah. He doesn't much care for the thought of me leaving. I think my arm's broke. Somethin' is. I heard the crack. Hope it wasn't my neck. That'd suck."_

"I'll come get you."

"_No! You are not coming anywhere near this house. He'd cream you, Rox. I won't let you."_

_"_What the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Roxas, what happened? Is he okay?" Demyx was beside him, trying his hardest to listen to both sides of the conversation. The younger blonde had tears in his eyes, picturing his love in some dark, dank basement, crumpled on the floor in pain. He was expected to just sit back and let that happen? There was no way he would do such a thing!

"_I'll be fine, babe. I'm used to it. I'll be home before you. I promise."_

"I don't trust you. I don't believe you. You're hurt. You need help. You need someone to save you."

"_Not you. I can't have you saving me! You'd get hurt. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if he hurt you, Rox."_

"I won't let him hurt me then!"

"Roxas, what the heck is going on?" Demyx had worry sprawled across his features and Xigbar was behind him, holding onto his shoulders.

"Can I see the phone, Roxas? Let me talk to the dunderhead." The blonde was reluctant to let the redhead's voice leave him, but handed off his phone without complaint. "Yo, man. You at your dad's still? ... Pah, like hell you're fine. ... No, I'm comin'. Hold on for a few minutes. ... No, don't even bother tryin' to talk me outta it. My friend's in danger. I'm helpin' him. ... Bullshit. You deserve it. ... What? No. Where the hell would you get that idea? ... Leave it in the past, man. I'm over it. You should be too. ... Okay, shut it. I'll be there soon. See you. Bye."

"C'mon, he's hurt, right? He needs help, right? Don't leave me outta the loop!" Demyx cried, turning to face his boyfriend as the phone was passed back to the younger blonde.

"I'll be back later. Love you babe. See you soon."

"Don't you dare think I'm just gonna sit here! Axe's in trouble, isn't he? Well, I'm helpin' him too!"

"Me too!" Roxas piped up, a defiant look on his features just _daring_ Xigbar to deny him. With a heaving sigh, the marred teen nodded slowly.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble for bringin' you guys, it's not my fault."

"Deal. C'mon, Roxas. Let's go!"

"Hey, sick fucker. I got this gun loaded. Now tell me where he is." Xigbar demanded of the man swaying at the counter, barging through the unlocked door, two bold blondes as his backup. The large man turned, smirking, facing the threat. A thin trail of blood ran over his forehead, a mark of self-defense.

"What would you say if I said I killed 'im?"

"I'd shoot you right here. I'm serious, man, where's Axel?" The man just smirked his smirk some more, lifting a drunken finger to point down the hall. "Good, now, back up. Keep goin'. Don't be lookin' at them. I'm who you gotta be worried about. Hurry up and go get him." Demyx and Roxas slid from behind Xigbar, dashing down the hall to where Axel's bedroom door still stood open. The redhead was beside his bed, blood splattered across his chest and dripping from his temple. The moment Roxas laid eyes on him, more fear rocked over his body.

"Axel! Axel, please, look at me!" He collapsed beside the elder teen, Demyx only a second behind him. Axel looked so tired as his vision wobbled on the blondes. But at least he was still alive.

"R-Rox? I ... I told you ... not to ..."

"Save it for later. We're here to save you now. Don't worry."

A flash of panic crossed those hazy, bloody features. "T-The ... The necklace ... w-where ...?"

"It's around your neck, Axel. Don't worry. You're fine. That it?" Demyx questioned, glancing around the room. A nod of the head as Axel relaxed. "Kay then. Roxas, do you think you can help me get him out to the truck?" Nodding, Roxas followed Demyx's lead, supporting the redhead between them, even though Axel towered over them both. "'Kay, babe, c'mon. We got him."

Xigbar smirked at the disgusted face the man made as he began to back out. "You group o' fuckin' fags! You's kidnappin' ma son! I ain't gonna let yous get away wit it!"

"Too late, bastard. You'd be lucky if we don't report you to the police."

"Where do we take him?" Roxas huffed under the redhead's arm, crossing the street to the large black truck that belonged to the older teen. Said older teen joined the two supporting Axel, moving ahead and opening the tailgate.

"First, put him in here. It would be better than jostlin' around in the front seat. Look'it'im. Out cold. Dem, you're better at this than I am. Where do we take 'im?"

"He'd make a fuss if we took him to the hospital, but he needs medical attention. I think Mom'd be able to take care of him, but we don't have enough room."

"How about my house then?" Roxas asked as he jumped up onto the back of the truck with the slumbering redhead. "You're mom could come over and tell us what we need to do, couldn't she?"

Demyx nodded. "Okay, settled. Roxas, you stay back there, make sure he's still okay. Babe, you follow behind in Axel's car, kay? I don't want him to have to come anywhere near this hell-hole again."

"Got it." The elder blonde confirmed, dashing to the car parked behind the truck. Xigbar sidled into the driver's seat of the black beast, turning to open the back window of the pick-up.

"Kay, kid. Don't bother tellin' me where your place is. Just tell me to turn. How far is it from here?"

"Not very."

"Alright. You all set? Hold on."

The truck rumbled to life and Roxas gripped Axel's hand, trying to reassure himself that the redhead was going to be okay.

"He most definitely won't be going to school any time soon. I've set his arm back into place, but it will need time to heal. He's really lucky to be alive right now. Most of that blood came from cuts around his chest, stomach and forehead. He appears to have been beaten with a broken bottle."

"Thanks so much Mom. I'm really glad you could come on such short notice."

"Don't mention it, honey. Anything to help out your friends."

Roxas wasn't even able to pay attention to the elder blonde's mother as she told them that Axel was really going to be okay. He could barely breathe as he held the redhead, smoothing down those spikes, wiping away the blood with a warm facecloth. He hadn't expected anything like this happening. He couldn't fathom losing something he had only just gained. He would not even think that way. If Axel were to leave him ... what would he be? He'd be alone and broken. But he wouldn't be alone. Xigbar and Demyx. They would be there for him. And his mother. They would be able to keep him going.

Shaking his head, Roxas distanced himself farther from the trio at the foot of the bed, talking in hushed tones to not disturb the two. Finally Demyx stepped forward, toward the younger blonde. "Hey, Roxas?"

It took a moment, but Roxas slowly responded with a shielded glance at his elder. "He's gonna be fine. I promise. Do you believe me?" Roxas nodded, equally slowly. "My mom's gonna leave now. Me and Xig will go down and get Axel's stuff. Want us to bring it up here?" Another nod. "Will you be okay?"

"I-I'm not a little kid, Demyx. I'll be alright." Roxas said softly, still stroking those crimson spikes, looking down onto that broken, angelic face. "I'll be okay."

"We'll be right outside if you need us."

"I wasn't the one that got hurt. I'm not the one that could have died."

"But you're taking this harder than he would. You get used to this type of thing, Rox. Axel's always been a fighter. He'll pull through anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I just ... feel so bad. He wouldn't have gone there today if I didn't offer him a place to stay."

"But think of how many thrashings you saved him from. Trust me. In the long run, today won't even matter to him. He's happy as long as his friends are safe."

"And we're all ... safe, right? We'll all be okay?"

"Yeah, Rox, we'll all be okay."

Aquamarine orbs sparkled with a smile, reassuring the younger teen. Demyx wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in a hug, proving to him that all would be right with the world. Xigbar even had a small smile on his lips at the scene, gripping his love's hand when they left the room. Roxas felt tired, exhausted from the worry and strain. He curled himself up beside the redhead, burying his face in those slicked-back locks of crimson.

**Day Twenty One - Evening**

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Roxas blinked blurry cerulean orbs as he lifted his head from the pillow, being met with bright emerald gems. "Nng. I should be asking you that. Are you okay?"

"I have you in my arms. Of course I'm okay. I'll be okay as long as you are with me."

The blonde buried his face in Axel's underarm, the one place he could think of hiding that wouldn't cause the elder pain. "Then I promise I'll never leave. But seriously, does it hurt? Are you gonna be alright?"

"You have no faith in me babe. It only feels like I've been run over by a Smart Car. I'll be back up and on my feet by tomorrow, tops."

Roxas shook his head against Axel's shoulder. "Nope. Dem's mom said no school for a while. Which means you should stay in bed."

"And let you go out into that cruel world all by yourself?"

"I've been doing it for fourteen years."

Axel cringed slightly, remembering just how young the young teen curled up next to him was. "But now you have me here to protect you."

"I think I can manage on my own. At least for a few days. Just until you get better."

"Fine. Be that way."

Axel smirked, kissing Roxas in the forest of blonde spikes. A calm peace fell over the two until Axel gained a worried expression. "I thought I told you not to come today. You could have been seriously hurt, Rox."

"But I wasn't. I wasn't just gonna leave you there. I knew you were hurt. I wasn't gonna let Xigbar and Demyx go alone, you know. And I told you he didn't hate you. You shoulda seen how pissed he was at your dad. I seriously thought he was gonna shoot him!"

"Nah, that bullet's reserved for Seifer. Even has his name on it. But, promise me you won't do something so stupid ever again."

"You're dad isn't that bad. He doesn't scare me. I could so take him."

"Rox, you can barely keep me at bay and that ass can break me. Don't even try, please?"

"I can so keep you at bay! You're safe now, though, so there's no need. But if he ever comes near you, I'm punching him in the balls."

"I love you, Rox."

"I love you too, Axel."

"Now, are you so sure that you can keep me at bay?"

"Yeah, wh- ah! Axel! No! No! I'm ticklish! Don't! Please! Stop! Axel! Ahaha, ahh! Please!"

Axel moved his fingers along the blonde's sides, causing the younger teen to squirm, laughing and yelping lightly. Moving his good arm to trap the blonde, he leaned forward, capturing the younger's lips with his own.

To Be Continued

You guys are sooo amazing!

~xbuttonsx~


	13. Days 23 to 25

**Rookie**

**Chapter Thirteen - Days Twenty Three to Twenty Five**

Warning now, the text message conversation during third period is really confusing, but that's only because they are talking about four or five different things at once. :P

**Wednesday September 30th**

**Day Twenty Three - Period Two**

'I feel needy.'

_Aww, why ever so, babe?_

'I feel kinda depressed at the thought of not being able to see you at lunch today.'

_I could always come see you._

'No! You have to stay in bed!'

_Oh, you're no fun._

'I don't want you hurting yourself.'

_No faith, Roxy, no faith._

'Just keep watchin' tv and you'll be all fixed up and then you get to come to school again.'

_You're so mean. I wanna see my Roxy-baby. How do I know you aren't off with that prick Zexion right as we speak?_

'You don't honestly think that would be the case, do you?'

_No. No, I guess that was a little below the belt. Especially after you scared the shit outta me on Sunday._

'Oops. That scared you?'

_Not in a bad way, love. Just a bit of a surprise when the one you've been crushing on jumps you in their own bed. Okay, that sounds like it would be more traumatic for you._

'Ya' think? ;P I'm not complaining though. It was a blast. Though I was kinda scared you were gonna end up yellin' at me or somethin'.'

_A whore yelling at someone who's arousing him? Hmm, something doesn't seem right with that picture._

Roxas couldn't help but laugh, although none of the students bothered to gawk at him for his small outbursts anymore. They all knew what was going on. 'No, I guess you're right. Does this mean that you're still a whore then?'

_You expect to change me over night? I love you the most, though, Rox. Keep that in mind. Even if that does mean I have to give up the after-Chem routine, I'll do it so long as it makes you happy._

**Thursday October 1st**

**Day Twenty Four - Lunch**

"Hey, Roxas, you aren't hangin' out with that creeper today?"

Roxas spun on his heel, shocked at the voice coming from behind him. Hayner was smiling his regular smile as though he hadn't humiliated Roxas and left him to deal with Axel all on his own. A spark of anger flared through the younger blonde. "What does it matter?"

"I was wonderin' if you would hang out with me and Pence, like the good ol' times."

"And be forced to sit through a whole lunch-hour of you two making out? No thank you."

"Aww, but Rox! It'll be fun!"

"What would be so fun about it? If you want me there, persuade me."

"Jeez, Rox, you don't have to get all snappy about it."

"Really? I figured you to be too much of an asshole to get it otherwise."

"Rox, what's the matter with you? He's corrupted your mind or something."

Roxas turned from the elder blonde, moving past the students crowding the hall and beginning his trek down to Demyx and Xigbar. Only stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder, cerulean orbs glared back on the someone they used to call their best friend.

"What do you really want, Hayner? There's gotta be a good reason as to why you're even bothering me, right? What is it?"

"I ... _We_ miss you. I know that sounds really weird but it's true. It's been so weird without you around."

"I don't think that I would be able to go back, Hayner. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now and don't think I'd be able to forgive you yet."

The elder blonde quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "Forgive me? For what?"

"Uh, let's see. You abandoned me in Math class, humiliating me. You abandoned me when Axel first started coming around. You basically cut me out of your life. If that's the way you play, maybe I'm just not cut out to be your friend anymore."

"Roxas? Is this twerp giving you a problem?" Roxas turned from the blonde once more as Xigbar approached, Demyx in step beside him. Giving the two a brightening smile, he moved away from the stunned blonde.

"Nah. I think I've got it under control. See you around, Hayner."

Roxas joined his two new friends, leaving his old friend to gape after him as the trio made their way down to their usual spot. Hayner regained his composure as Roxas disappeared from sight.

"Oh yeah, well, you watch! You'll come crawlin' back to us when you realize how big of a bunch of pricks they are! Damn it. Why couldn't I have said that when he was still around?"

**Friday October 2nd**

**Day Twenty Five - Third Period (Axel)**

"You're back! Ooh, Dancer, I've missed that smexy booty."

Axel leaned away as the brunette tried to move in closer. "Down boy. Promised Rox-as no rockin' anyone's ass except for his. And since his mom is amazing, we aren't allowed to have sex." Blue eyes grew wide.

"Won't you go into withdrawal without me?"

"Sorry, Storm. You'll just have to work through it with Cloud. I promised him I wouldn't."

"Can you, like ... call him or something? And ask permission? Please?"

"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with me? I have to ask too many people to enjoy a simple fuck now! Stupid Rox-as and his rockin' ass. He's too addictable!"

"Addictable?"

"Yeah, I can't help but be addicted to him."

"Man, that's irresistable. Addictable isn't even a word!"

"See what I mean? He's screwin' with me, man."

Leon placed his hand on Axel's knee in sympathy, but only caused a groan to escape the redhead's lips as he contemplated slamming his face to the desk. As if on cue, his phone vibrated, alerting him to a message from his blonde.

_Hayner's back beside me, Axe. Help me! It's really awkward!_

'Tell him I'll smack him.'

"You gonna ask him if we can still rock?"

Axel turned to the brunette, disbelief on his features. "Uh, why would I do that?"

"'Cause you'll die without an orgasm at least once a week."

"And who said that he doesn't turn me on that much?"

"I ... Gah, c'mon, Axe! That means that you're off-limits for ... hey, don't ignore me!"

_He said he'll smack you right back. He's not listening to reason, babe! It's scarin' me!_

'Means we've both got a stitch in our side right now. Stupid Storm. Wants to still have me. He doesn't get that I only love you.'

"Now, what were you sayin'?" Axel looked up at the glaring brunette.

"I was sayin' that you're off-limits now and that really sucks. You haven't been off-limits for ... a real long time. When _was_ the last time you had a serious relationship?"

"Ya'know, now that you mention it ... I don't think I ever have. Whoa, gotta tell Roxy that at lunch! Thanks, man. Oh, wait, reply."

_How does that help me at all? lol Who's Storm? Someone I gotta watch out for? Competition, perhaps?_

'Er, say that he should buzz off because you're worried about your boyfriend's faithfulness at the moment? Even though you aren't. He's already got a boyfriend, no worries. He's that one I was tellin' ya about? In Chem? Ah the chemicals of Chemistry, how I miss them.'

"C'mon, keep me in the loop! What's goin' on? Do I get to turn you on or what?"

"No! Even if he said you could, you can't! You aren't allowed!"

"Aww, why? Do I do it too good?"

"Just screw off, man. Let me copy these notes."

"Notes schmotes. Who needs 'em?"

"Er, you?"

"True. Ah well. I can get them later, right?"

"If you leave me alone. Nee, Roxy!"

_Oh, I think it might have worked. Except now he's quizzing me on when I got a ... wait, boyfriend? We're ... we're going out? I wasn't informed of this! But, oh, Leon. I get it now. When do I get to meet him?_

'I thought we were. Are we? Since you kinda forced yourself on me on Sunday, I just kinda firgured we were an item. Miracle, you know. You'd by my first boyfriend. I don't think I'd trust you actually meeting with him. He has a blonde fetish.'

"Rox wants to meet you," Axel informed the bored teen. He perked instantly, looking up from the lion crest doodle he was working on.

"Oh really? Which means that he'd be scoping me out to see how much of a threat I am, right? You told him already that I don't actually like you, right?"

Axel feigned a gasp and startled expression. "You mean all this time you've been leading me on? And here I thought I was your mistress! Wait, what would that be for a guy? Meh, mistress is fine, I guess."

Leon laughed, a smirk spreading across Axel's lips as he continued to write away at his notes.

_S-So ... I've been in a relationship without even knowing? Weird. I'm glad though. :D Are you serious? I'm the first? But ... all those other guys ... and girls ... what were they? Then why is he so interested in you?_

"Good question. You have a blonde-fetish, man. Why do you want in my pants so bad?"

"Cause I make an exception for the _really_ hot ones."

"Are you saying I'm hotter than Cloud?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"Cause I so am, aren't I?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Bitch."

"I know."

Axel stuck his tongue out at the teen across from him before turning his attention back to his love. 'Dude, you're mom knew before we did. FWB, man. Friends With Benefits. It's what Storm is. And Cloud. Mmm, and both of them together equal a hurricane. ;P He said that it was because I was hot, I think. He's ignoring me now, the crybaby**. **All because I'm not allowed to be molested by him anymore.'

Prodding the pouting teen, Axel leaned closer, eyeing the doodle that was hastily scribbled down on the page. "I mentioned it to him, so, we'll see what he says, okay?"

"Do I have to wait?"

"You'd have to wait until the end of class anyways."

"So?"

"You're weird, man."

"So I've been told."

_My mom knew? Are you kidding? She knows? Was that what I was? A FWB? You would know this first hand, wouldn't you? *sigh* Who said you weren't allowed to be molested by him?_

'Yeah, she saw me in there before you woke up. So, no sex until we ask her permission, babe. Just thought you'd like to know that. Nah. There was always that something special about you. You don't have to worry about it. I love you, Rox. Er, I did? Because I don't want to hurt you?'

_I ... wasn't planning on having sex for a while anyways. O.o Love you too. :D How would it have hurt me? As long as you don't forget about me and your heart is still mine, I suppose I can't really argue. It wouldn't be cheating on me if your heart wasn't into it or if I said you could, right?_

Axel hung his head in defeat, glancing up at the clock as students around them began to pack their things. 'I'll meet you down in the music room, babe. I... might be a few minutes late. With your permission.'

_Just remember what I said and I won't be mad. :D_

Axel stood as the class began to file out. Leon was bending down to grab his book bag so Axel gripped his shoulders from behind, drawing him back with the fabric handle lodged between his fingers.

Leaning down, Axel trailed his tongue over the sensitive skin of the other's neck, coaxing a moan out of pouting lips. "Does this mean he said y-yes?" Biting down lightly, just enough so as to not leave a mark, Axel hummed in affirmation.

**Day Twenty Five - Lunch**

"Ahh, Roxy, I feel so dirty! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so late! I still love you the most!" Axel whined as he burst through the music room door, searching for his love. The moment he found the blonde, he darted over, falling to his knees at the sitting teen's feet. Roxas could see the sweat that lined the elder teen's brow and it only sent a little rumble of jealousy through his body. Instead, he lifted that hung head gently, his fingers pressing the redhead's chin up so that their eyes would lock. "R-Rox?" Leaning forward, Roxas pressed his lips to those of his elder.

"At least you came."

A blush crossed the redhead's cheeks and Roxas peered down at Axel's crotch, noticing the fact that there was no overwhelming bulge of arousal. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. "Like I said, at least you came."

Axel crawled forward, pressing his back against the wall, taking in the duo on their stage. Roxas pulled the redhead's hand over to his own, feeling the heavy weight of the cast against his own arm.

"Ya know, since we're actually going out now, I think I should change your ringtone."

A small cringe and Axel nodded, pulling his phone from the depths of his pocket. "Here, sir. And I do believe I would like to change yours as well." Roxas smirked, handing over his own pride and joy.

"Okay, done. Here, Foxy-Roxy." The blonde blushed at the nickname, allowing his phone to slide into his lap.

"Alright, done yours too. I want you to hear yours now!"

A nod as Roxas dialed in the number he had secretly memorized.

_If I go to hell will you come with me or just leave? If the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me? Just leave me._

Axel pouted, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I wouldn't be allowed in such a great place as hell if you went there, Rox. And there's no way I would leave you, even if the world were ending. I'd gobble you all up if it meant I could save you."

Roxas beamed, leaning his head against those spikes.

_I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me could run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo._

**To Be Continued**

Roxas' new ringtone for Axel is Do You Know What I'm Seeing by Panic! At The Disco. Axel's new ringtone for Roxas is Hey Juliet by LMNT.

~xbuttonsx~


	14. Days 35 to 54

**Rookie**

**Chapter Fourteen - Days Thirty Five to**

Don't Own Twilight. No hating on me if you like it.

**Monday October 12th**

**Day Thirty Five - Afternoon**

"Roxy ... Ya'know ... This would honestly be my first Thanksgiving. Kinda weird. Ah well. Turkey. Yum!"

"You're weird, Axel."

The redhead gasped, an exaggerated expression of hurt on his features. "Rox, you're mean."

"You're excited about food."

"Good food. Your mom's food. I'm pumped for that."

"It's food."

Axel pouted, whimpering, crawling closer to the smaller blonde, looking up with large emerald eyes. "It's food. That's why I'm happy. It'll taste good!"

"Better than me?"

"No!" Axel gasped, shock lining his features. "Nothing will ever taste better than you, my Rox-as."

**Saturday October 24th**

**Day Forty Seven - Afternoon**

"Finally! I thought you had forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?" The blonde swayed slightly where he stood, moving to the beat of the music sounding from the speakers. Axel was behind him, looking like a grand pedophile about to rape a little boy, his lips being licked and a predatory glaze covering his eyes. But at the sound of the blonde's voice, the redhead dropped his act and moved in closer, wrapping long arms around a small waist. Roxas groaned, pulling out of the embrace, causing the elder teen to whimper.

"A long while back you said you'd teach me to cook."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, and you said we could bake your mom a cake!"

"Ya'know, for such a skinny guy, you sure do think with your stomach."

"Is that a good thing, Roxy-babe?" Axel inched closer once more, only to be rejected by the smaller boy.

"I lied. With your stomach and your groin."

"But I'm good at keeping promises, aren't I?"

"Too good. I wanna have sex, man! Get me out two bowls, though. I suppose now is as good a time as any. Ready, Axe? I'll teach you how to cook, I guess."

**Saturday October 31st**

**Day Fifty Four - Afternoon**

"Rox-as, are you still getting ready?"

"I don't see why I even have to go to this stupid party. It's not like I know anyone."

"Storm wanted you to come so you're coming."

"I didn't get him anything!"

"That's okay. Neither did I."

Roxas sighed, hanging his head in defeat as he watched Axel pace by the bathroom door in only his boxers. The blonde was busy brushing his teeth, washing his face and making sure that there were no stray hairs that had popped up over night. Satisfied, he turned to the redhead that had stopped to admire him.

"Where's my shit?" Roxas asked with another sigh. Axel smirked, fingering the collar that he held.

"Here's a bit."

"Are you sure we aren't gonna end up having sex before the night's over?"

"Not entirely. But I promised I wouldn't, so I am not gonna. Well, I won't have sex with you. If Storm asks, I will."

"What? Why would you? What if I said no?"

"Oh, Roxy, this is my last night with him!"

"What?"

Axel hung his head, a pout lacing his lips. "It's his birthday, remember. His _eighteenth_ birthday. I'm still seventeen."

"So?"

Roxas knew the answer; he just had to hear it again even though the redhead had been moping about it for the past week. "C'mon, Rox! You know the law! Having any sort of relationship with a minor is illegal! Eighteen is when you are considered an adult and having a relation with someone younger is basically asking for a 'Go To Jail' card!"

"Even if both parties are consenting?"

"Even if. There are no ifs, ands, or buts."

"What about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

"Well, what happens on _your_ eighteenth? I'd still be fourteen."

Axel's pout increased and neither met the other's gaze, staring at a fixed point on the ground between them. A moment's heavy silence pressed down over them until Axel moved forward, wrapping his arms around the boy, pressing the teen's back to his bare chest. Burying his nose in those blonde spikes, Axel breathed deep, taking in the smell of his love.

"We'll wait and see and decide when the time comes."

Taking a step back, Axel forced a smile on his lips, holding up the leather dog collar for Roxas to take in. The blonde gazed at it questioningly, still not being informed on what he was going to the brunette's party as. Axel unbuckled the black leather and put it around the blonde's small neck. It wasn't a chokingly tight fit, but there was hardly any room between the collar and his pale skin.

Axel let out a small moan of satisfaction. "Mmm, yes, Roxy, you're gonna be hot tonight." It was then that Roxas noticed the metal loop resting against his skin.

"Tell me what I'm going as again?"

"Already told you before, Roxy. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"C'mon, I wanna get your 'make-up' done now."

"Make-up?"

"You don't mind a little bit of real blood, do you?"

"B-Blood?"

"Don't worry, I won't let it hurt that bad."

Roxas felt his hand being gripped as the elder teen pulled him eagerly towards his bedroom. He found himself being tossed onto the mattress and Axel's mouth on his, being trapped beneath the possessive elder teen. Then he was gone, bustling over on his dresser, gripping something in his hand before leaping onto the blonde once more seconds later.

"A-Axel?"

"C'mon, get horny quick!"

"What?"

Roxas had a ball of confused fear mixed with humor nipping at his stomach, Axel looming over him with a large, trying-to-be-sexy smirk, his lips being licked with lust-filled need.

"I want you to be horny because it won't hurt as bad that way."

There was such a tone of child-like enthusiasm in Axel's voice that Roxas felt his fear melt away. He even felt himself gaining the excited feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Sex? Sex doesn't hurt as bad if I'm horny."

"Mmm, my little whore? You really want me to screw your brains out, don't you?"

"Yes!" Roxas gasped, feeling himself start to tingle. Axel forced their hips together and was pleased when he felt the beginning of a bulge there. Pressing their lips together, tongue brushing out to explore the smaller teen's mouth, Axel began to play with the hem of Roxas' shirt. Roxas moaned, arching his back, sending his fingers down to assist the redhead in ridding him of his clothing. But after the shirt had been removed and Roxas began to struggle at the rim of his jeans, Axel's fingers tightened around his own, stopping him. He pulled back, panting, taking in the half-naked, gasping blonde.

"You don't know how badly I want to, Rox. But I can't. Promised I wouldn't, remember?"

"Then what're ya' gonna do?"

His plan had worked, at least a little bit. Cerulean orbs were half-lidded, nipples and manhood were erect, breaths were coming in gasping spasms. And Roxas was almost irresistible, so full of want and need that Axel had to do everything in his power to keep his own need in check.

"Sit up," Axel hushed, holding out his hand for the blonde to take. Doing as he was told, Roxas started coming back to his senses. Or he did, until the redhead in front of him vanished from his slowed vision, coming up behind him before he had even really registered the fact he had moved. "Mmm, good. Now, be a good boy and don't try any funny business."

Roxas moaned lightly, feeling the warm breath dusting over his ear, the wandering digits roving over his chest from behind, the hand working its way down his soft skin to the top of his pants, the knees that caged him in. Oh, how this was paradise for him. He gasped the elder's name, arching his back and pressing his neck into the redhead's chin as one of his rosy, pink nubs were rolled in between skilled fingertips. Leaning back into the elder teen, their bare skin brushing, Roxas brought his hands up, lacing them around the back of the redhead's neck. Another moan left him as his jeans were unbuttoned.

"W-Wait. Wait just a sec. This ... won't be comfortable in a second."

"What are you planning, Rox-as?"

The blonde didn't answer, instead just getting up before sidling back in front of the redhead, kneeling. "I see. Alright, I suppose that can work. Move up a bit so I don't fall off, babe." Axel shifted, crawling up behind the blonde, entrapping him in the same weave as before. The denim was slipped down over tiny hips to lay about bony knees, being followed by the blonde's Halloween-patterned boxers. "I won't hurt you, Rox."

"I know."

Axel nudged the blonde's face farther away to expose more of his soft neck. "What are you doing, Axe?" Roxas questioned when the redhead shifted behind him, neither of his hands caressing his love. Instead, they were up working on his own mouth.

"Ssurprisse," was the answer he got, mildly slurred. But Roxas didn't have time to wonder what the redhead was up to as he finished whatever it was, hands moving back around the blonde, back to their stations. Roxas gasped, gripping Axel's spikes tightly as nimble fingers twisted a rosy nub and stroked a throbbing erection.

"F-Fuck me, please?" Roxas whimpered, pressing his rear into Axel's guarded erection. Giving an involuntary thrust, Axel groaned before shaking his head against those perfected blonde spikes.

"N-Not yet." With that, Axel ran his teeth over the sensitive skin at the base of Roxas' neck. There was a sharp pain and Roxas cried out, whimpering. Axel hushed him, whispering his apologies, picking up the pace of his strokes, but not daring to let his tongue dart out and lick up the small droplets of crimson that were gathering from the bite. Axel leaned forward, causing Roxas to do the same. Giving a few weak thrusts into the blonde's back, Axel made sure that his 'make-up' was going the way he had wanted.

Roxas was moving in his hand, moaning and trying to touch any part of Axel he could reach from his position. "Ngh, Axel!" He cried out, falling limp in the redhead's embrace. He took a moment to regain his composure, shuddering, aching, panting. "Wh-What did you do?"

Axel ran his tongue over his teeth before inspecting the trail of drying blood, wiping away the beads of sweat that threatened to ruin his design. "I advise you to not be kisssing me much tonight."

"Why not?"

Opening and closing his mouth like a dog that had been given peanut butter, Axel tapped the two protruding fangs that he had lodged onto his canine teeth. "Part of my costume and these buggers are sharp."

"What are you going as, then? Some sort of demon?"

"Well, kinda. Vampire, man. And not any of those damned, glittering _Twilight_ pixies, either. A friggin' Dracula, old-age, folklore vamp."

"Then what am I?"

"My slave."

"Oh."

Axel flicked his tongue out against the blonde's cheek, lapping up a line of sweat. "Got you the outfit and everything. Man, I can't wait!"

"Are you sure he wants me there?"

"Yup. Basically begged me to bring you."

"How many people will I know?"

"Well, me, Dem and Xig. They'll be there, but I dunno how much you'll see of them. They're the entertainment, after all. And you'll finally get to meet Cloud. I know you've _seen_ him, but you never actually _met _him. He's a blast."

That child-like excitement was back and Axel could barely contain himself, ignoring the mess on his hand. He left a quick peck on the younger teen's cheek before edging back, dashing over to the closet and pulling out a long, leather trench coat. Roxas turned to gaze at the redhead, wondering what he would be forced into wearing. Tossing the leather towards the blonde, he swayed his hips, still searching the closet. Seconds later he turned, a second coat, much smaller, in hand.

"We're gonna match? But, they don't even look like vampire outfits!" Roxas complained, inspecting the jacket that had been tossed at him. There was nothing significant about it, nothing that would scream 'evil-blood-sucker-of-doom-about-to-rip-your-throat-open'. The most that would be thought about them would perhaps be 'creepy-stalker-shadow-hiding-in-an-alley'.

"Trust me, the object is not to look like what you are, but to look friggin' hot. We've got your neck and my teeth. That's about as much as we need."

"I think you're just lazy and uncreative and couldn't think of anything."

"True. But still. The object of being a vampire is to be able to blend in with a crowd so you don't draw suspicion, right? So, we'll look normal."

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. "I also have these." Looking up, Roxas caught sight of the dominating, folded wings that the redhead was holding up. They reminded Roxas of either black angel wings or those of a giant raven. "Look more like a vampire's attire now?"

"Only a little. Do I get some?"

"Well, erm, no."

"What? Why not?"

"Cause you'd only just be turning into one. Which is why I wanted actual blood."

"You're mean, Axel."

"But you still love me."

**Day 54 - Evening**

"Whoa, Dancer, you're smokin'! And Roxas! Oh my God, you're too adorable! C'mon in! A lot of people are here already."

Roxas gaped from his spot slightly behind his redhead at the scantily-clad brunette that had answered the door. The two times Roxas had spoken to the elder teen, he never would have guessed that he would be into the whole police-stripper attire, with short-shorts, shaved legs, bare feet and an open vest with the sleeves slashed off in jagged strips. He even had a customary cap.

"C'mon, Rox. You've people to meet." Axel tugged lightly on the leash attached to the collar, forcing the blonde forward while the redhead gave the host a quick peck on the cheek, pointing to his teeth as an excuse to not give the elder teen a proper kiss. Leon smirked, moving to the side to let the two pass.

Axel gained wolf-whistles from many of the guests as he passed, his skin-tight leather outfit giving off the obvious impression he had wanted. One girl stopped them as they moved to the stage in the living room. She gawked at Roxas' shoulder, causing him to blush and move closer to his redhead.

"Is that ... real blood? It looks so ... not fake!" Axel smirked down at the inquisitive girl. Roxas' trench, unlike Axel's, had only been pulled up to the top of his arms, just enough to cover his chest.

"That's because it is real, honey."

"Whoa! That is so cool! Man, come see this! This kid's costume is awesome!"

Roxas whimpered slightly, hating all the attention he was grabbing. Axel pulled him in for a reassuring hug. "It'll be alright, babe. C'mon, let's go get some punch, alright?" The blonde nodded as he was dragged away from the crowd that had gathered. "Holy shit, Cloud?" Axel gasped, taking in the figure hanging over the drinks' table, latched to the wall. In the semi-light of the room, his glistening, broken body seemed eerie, adding to the effect of the holiday. His perfect image of a broken, bloody prisoner was shattered when a smirk creased his lips and his voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"Shh, I'm not supposed to talk. Leon's idea. Do I look sexy?"

"Fuck yeah. Mmm, if my Rox wasn't right here, I would so wanna screw you. You look amazing." Axel drew Roxas closer once more, reassuring him that he would not be leaving him. Cloud chuckled lightly, happily, trying to force down the smirk.

"Hey, you think you could scratch my nose? It's been bugging the hell outta me and, well, I can't very well scratch it myself, now, can I?" Cloud asked, jingling the chains on his wrists that were suspending him, holding him fast against the wall. Axel laughed at the elder teen's discomfort, raising his hand seductively, scratching at his tear dropped tattoos. "Man, that isn't even funny!"

"Fine, here. Do with it what you will."

Axel moved his hand in front of the elder blonde, allowing him to rub against his fingers for relief. Roxas slightly wondered how long it had taken to get into such a character. Painted on scars, cuts and bruises lined the elder blonde's bare body, the only articles of clothing adorning his skin being torn, orange pants and a white tee-shirt, hanging in shreds off his shoulders. He really looked as though he had been assaulted.

"This is Roxas, right? Nice to meet ya', kid. We'll have to hang out sometime when I'm not stuck to the wall, okay?"

The smaller blonde gave a laugh and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Axel! Roxas! Hi! We just got to take a break, so, hi!" A third blonde bounded up to the trio, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly out of breath. "Oh my God, our first gig! I'm so happy! Oh my God, I can't believe it! This is so exciting! Holy crap, you guys all look so awesome! Cloud, you look like you should be in a slasher-movie! But I can't stay long! I just came over to get a drink for me and Xig and then I have to dash back! See ya', guys!" And Demyx was off, two glasses of punch in hand, slipping effortlessly through the crowd.

**xXxXx**

"Are you enjoying yourself babe?" Axel purred, pulling his blonde close as they danced to the music played by the band. As the blonde nodded, pressing his nose into the elder's chest, Axel felt a hand on his shoulder before the two of them were spun and he felt lips on his own. Roxas squirmed in between the two, trying to escape, to get Axel away. But Axel didn't protest to the hands on his shoulders, moaning lightly into the kiss.

"Axel ... Could we ... go somewhere? Just us?"

"Storm? Everything okay?" Axel questioned as the elder pulled away slightly, giving the small blonde room to breathe.

"I just need to ... I need ... Can we please just go?"

"What about Rox?"

"I honestly don't care right now. I'd prefer him not be there, but it's up to you. He is your ... boyfriend, after all." Leon hushed into Axel's ear, just low enough to not be overheard by the small blonde. The redhead's face fell, but he could hear in his friend's voice that he needed him.

"Rox, babe, Storm needs me right now, okay? I dunno if I'll be back. Tell Xig that I want him to drive you home if I'm not done, alright? Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I-I ... But ... I don't _know_ any of these people."

"Don't worry, a lot of people have already left and Dem said that there were only a few songs left."

Roxas sighed, his feelings obviously hurt. "Hey, listen, kiddo. I love you, alright. It's not like I'll be running away with him. But, it's gonna be hard on him, with his birthday tomorrow and all. I'll try to make it back before you're up, okay? I'm sorry, babe. How about, if I'm not back by ten tomorrow morning, we'll do whatever you want."

"Even sex?"

"Anything besides that."

Again, Roxas sighed, looking up into the startling emeralds that were so filled with concern. "Alright, go. I'll be fine."

"Thank you Rox. I love you."

"Love you too."

Axel turned once more to the brunette, feeling a drop of regret splash over him as he looked back to the sulking blonde. He didn't question the teen leading him through the crowds until they were moving down the hall to Leon's bedroom.

"What's the mat-" Axel asked, getting cut off once they were safely tucked away in the elder teen's room.

"Axel, this is it. This is the last night, ya'know. This is the last night we'll get to spend together."

"What? Why? It's only a few more months until I'm old enough."

"No, you don't understand, Axel. This isn't working. I can't do this anymore!"

"Jeez, the way you're talking, it kinda sounds like you're breakin' up with me."

Leon threw himself down on his mattress, groaning loudly. "In a way, I kinda am."

"What?"

"Which is why I wanna just do what we normally do so I can take my mind off this mess."

Axel crawled over the scantily-clad teen, kissing him gently. "Tell me... later, okay?"

**xXxXx**

"Get out. Ngh, God damn it, Storm, out! Get out!" Axel cried out, feeling the elder teen fill him. He pulled away, crawling forward, getting away from the betraying brunette. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Shaking, Axel rounded on Leon, anger spilling over him. Leon was panting and through the sweat, Axel could see tears rolling down over his cheeks.

"I ... I told you it was gonna be the last time. I didn't wanna only go half-way on the last run."

"It's not about 'going half way'! You broke one of our rules! One of our only rules!"

"Oh, I broke a lot more than that, babe. I broke 'em all."

Axel faltered, falling back with a wince. "Wh-What?" Leon turned his bright blue eyes on the exposed redhead.

"I broke all our rules. Rule number one, no falling in love. Rule two, no taking them away from their boyfriend. Rule three, no leaving marks. Rule four, no coming inside. Broke all them. On your neck, right there, a mark."

"B-But ... Wh-when? What about Cloud?"

"Oh, I still love Cloud, but I love you too. I've loved you for a while now. Well, realized what it was when Roxas came around and then I couldn't have you anymore."

"So ..." Axel tried to take it all in, failing miserably as the brunette started to crawl towards him. He couldn't even fight the elder off. "You ... decide to tell me this now? Why?"

"So that I could. I dunno what we'll do when school comes on Monday, but we'll work through it, right? I mean, we could always still just be friends, right?"

"What about all that temptation?"

"We'll just have to get all that assumption out of the way right here, won't we?"

"What? I said temptation, not assumption."

"Fine, imagine we just _assume _we could get rid of the temptation."

"How?"

"_Assume,_ Dancer. _Assume._"

"I dunno what you want me to assume, though."

Leon sighed, hanging his head to leave a soft kiss on Axel's lips, having crawled back on top of the junior without him even realizing. Axel gasped, groaning, feeling groping hands lacing over his body.

"C'mon, Dancer, assume, now."

"I'm trying!"

"Ass-ume. Ass-you-me."

"Ass-you-me? Oh. Oh! Ass. You. Me. Oh!"

"And you say you're smart. So, assume, now, Dancer, what we will do to get rid of the upcoming temptation."

"Assume." Axel arched his back, assuming what would be done. "Assume, you and me, now. Sex, more sex. Right?"

"Mmm, almost. Gotta get rid of the guests first." Axel whimpered as he was left, sprawled on the bed. Leon hastily threw some strewn-about clothes onto his warm body.

**xXxXx**

"Thanks, everyone, so much! Best birthday slash Halloween party ever! Thank Demyx and Xigbar for their wonderful music and thank yourselves for making me so happy! I'm glad you all came! Remember, drive safe! There might be a few kiddies still walkin' around out there!"

Leon was grinning from ear to ear, hiding how badly his heart was pounding and the feeling of loss washing over his body. "Thanks so much, Demyx. You guys are amazing! You'll make it far."

The blonde blushed, shuffling his foot against the mic stand. Roxas moved onto the stage beside him, Xigbar placing a hand around Demyx's waist as guests began to disperse. "Thanks, Leon. This was so much fun! If you ever have another party, could you invite us back?"

"Dembabe, don't sound so needy. But, seriously, Leon, happy birthday. It was our pleasure to make it that much better."

Roxas gazed up at the taller, older teens, feeling slightly out of place and completely ignored. The brunette seemed to feel this, gazing down upon him as the musicians began to pack up their things. A small smile still remained for the young blonde as Leon clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're so lucky, Roxas."

The blonde was taken aback. "I-I am?"

"Yeah. Axel's really a great guy. I'm gonna miss him a lot. Take good care of him, okay?"

"You'll still be able to see him, though, won't you? You can still take care of him. Even though I think he can take care of himself now."

Noticing the tears that were beginning to form once more in those blue orbs, Roxas moved closer, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, shocking them both. They stood there for a moment, hidden from the sight of the still-hanging decoration above the punch bowl. Slowly, Leon began to wrap his arms around the smaller teen, feeling slightly dirty.

"It just won't be the same, kiddo. I'll see him, but, it just won't be the same."

"You'd still have Cloud, right? Axel said his birthday was next weekend."

"Yeah, I suppose. But ... me and Dancer ... we have this special thing goin' on and now we have to give it up and it'll be hard. But we'll manage. You don't mind if I steal him for the night, do you? Since this _is_ our last night of messing around."

Roxas pulled away from the elder teen. "I think I can handle _one_ night on my own. Just promise he'll actually be able to come home tomorrow."

Leon smirked, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. "No guarantees."

"Why does everyone always say that? Gah! But, I'll have to see you around, Leon. I don't wanna miss my ride. And I think Cloud might wanna come down from there."

"Yeah, anytime, babe, would be nice!" Was heard from the other room, causing the two to exchange a glance and laugh. They hadn't known each other at all before the night started but now ... it seemed like they could be the best of friends. Roxas' reasoning was simple. Axel chose his friends carefully and the elder teen had obviously passed the test some time ago. Leon just felt like he owed something to the younger. Roxas smiled happily, waving to the brunette.

"Happy birthday. And I hope this week goes by fast for you."

"You're a good kid, Roxas."

Leon watched as the small blonde ran to catch up with the departing band members before going over to see his complaining lover. Unchaining the prisoner, Leon gripped him in a tight embrace, pressing their lips together.

"Remind me to clean this up tomorrow, kay, babe?"

"Why not now?"

"Are you kidding? I was planning on taking you into my room and fucking you senseless."

"Oh really? But you have Axel."

"Hush, babe. I'm gonna fuck you both senseless."

To Be Continued

Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth for this fic for so long. I'm still not all that happy with this chapter, which is why it took me so long to go over it aagin, but, yeah, sorry for the wait. :/

~xbuttonsx~


	15. Days 55 to 80

**Rookie**

So, I'm trying out another Rookie Romance. So far goin' a lot better than the last. Though that might Jinx it. Love ya, Rox. Hope you still love your Saix. :D Dedicated to my Sky, .Dance.

**Chapter Fifteen - Days Fifty-Five to Eighty**

**Sunday November 1st**

**Day Fifty Five - Morning**

Axel groaned as something warm shuffled beside him. Emerald eyes opened slowly, groggily blinking in the gaining light of morning. Blonde hair filled his vision and he instinctively moved closer to the heat. "Mm, Rox-as," he ground out, snuggling in close to the blonde. The redhead arched his back as a warm breath dusted over his ear.

"That's not Roxas, silly. Look closer."

Blinking hard a few times, slightly confused, Axel focused blurrily on the still-sleeping blonde. He turned back around to find his lips captured in a soft kiss. Moaning softly, Axel backed away from the kissing brunette.

"I ... I need to get home. I need to go see Rox."

"I know. I'll miss you, Axel."

The redhead winced at his name, but forced himself to ignore it. Things were definitely going to be ... different now. The two had promised to remain friends, but they both knew that it would never be the same. Sitting up, Axel ignored the slight pain in his backside from the previous night. Leon backed away from him, letting him dress in peace. The younger teen couldn't help but let out the small whimper as the elder left the room.

"It'll be alright, Axel. You still have Roxas. That's all that matters, right?"

Axel stiffened at the voice, not knowing he had awoken the blonde that was curled beside him. Cloud forced a groggy smile as he sat up slowly, the sheets pooling around in his lap, exposing his cleaned upper body. Burying his face in his fingers, Axel groaned slightly before moaning, Cloud moving closer to him, leaning in and nipping at his ear.

"It won't be the same, Cloud. I won't be able to hang with you guys like this anymore. And ... what about-"

"Shh, Axel. It won't change that much. You'll still be our friend, right? We'd still be here for you."

"How?" Axel hissed in frustrated anger. "How will you be here for me? All it ever is is the sex. Ya'know, sometimes I doubt that you even care. I'm just some tool for the two of you, right? Something to toy with?" Axel ripped himself away from the blonde who thought he knew him so well. Cloud gaped at the redhead as the younger teen shoved himself up from the bed, gathering his clothes in a huff.

He didn't understand why he was so upset. They were his friends and just trying to help him. Even though he didn't feel as though he needed any help.

"Axel?"

A naked redhead stomped down the hall towards the front door, not stopping when the brunette peeked around a corner to see what was making such a racket. Again, his name was said, along with the warning to get dressed, but Axel ignored the man that had fallen for him over the years, storming from the house, slipping into his unlocked car. He didn't even care that he didn't have his keys. He just had to hide away.

Clothes pooling in his lap, Axel rested his forehead against his steering wheel. How many times had he sat like this - except fully clothed - in front of his house, contemplating whether or not he should enter? How many times had he cried, broken down completely? But this ... was a different pain. He was saying goodbye to his friends. Not 'see you around' or 'talk to you later.' No. To him, it was goodbye.

Goodbye to the time the three had spent together; to the stress they relieved; to the help they gave; to the company they were leaving behind. Things couldn't be normal with them anymore. And it scared the redhead. He felt as though he were losing them forever. The memories from the night prior were already fading, only fragments sharp enough to flash through the euphoria staying with him. What would he do without them?

Axel had survived the Storm, but now he had life to get a grip on. Being with the two had made him see just how much his own Roxas meant to him. And ... that in eight months, he would have to go through this whole ordeal again, when he came of age.

"Hey," a voice hushed as the door opened a fraction. Keys were jingled into the space. "You forgot these. Are you gonna be alright?"

Emerald orbs flitted up onto the brunette that was checking in, leaning over the door, shielding the redhead from the world.

"You're both just fucking with me, right? Last night ... Last night didn't happen. What you said didn't happen." Axel began to shake his head, feeling one of his attacks approaching at high speed.

"I meant it all, Axel. And you know I did."

"It didn't happen. We're not gonna have to say goodbye and you aren't gonna leave me and you lied when you said you love me. It's all just a lie, right? Tell me it's a lie."

Leon sighed, shaking his head. He threw the keys into the redhead's lap before closing the door. The grip on the steering wheel was tightened before Axel ripped down the window.

"God damn it, Storm, tell me it was a lie!"

Leon reached the door he had left open and turned to look back at the desperate redhead. "It's Leon, Axel." And the elder teen disappeared through the doorway.

Cursing, Axel threw himself back against the seat.

**xXxXx**

Roxas was alone in the kitchen, his mother off with some friends. She seemed to be coming home less and less lately.

Nervous eyes glanced at the clock on the microwave. The florescent lights showed 9:49. Axel had eleven minutes to make it back.

A loud, angry protest from the front door as it was slammed shut made the blonde cringe. Before he could even turn around to face the intruder, he was pulled close to a shaking body.

"Don't leave me, Rox. Whatever happens, you can't leave me, okay?"

"Axel?"

"Don't leave me."

"Who said I was gonna?"

"I did. So don't, okay?"

"Axel, are you okay? What happened? Why're you ..."

The blonde let his question die in the air as the intruder slid to the ground, arms now wrapped around the younger teen's legs. Burying tear-soaked cheeks into Roxas' pant legs, Axel sobbed, shuddering. Roxas moved out of his grasp before kneeling down beside him, wrapping him in a reassuring hug, despite the fact he was very aware of the lack of clothing on the redhead.

"Don't leave me, Rox."

**Wednesday, November 25th**

**Day Seventy-Nine - Lunch**

"Mmm, Rox-as! Hey!" Roxas nuzzled into the redhead's chest as the elder teen met him in the hall. "Oi, what's up?"

"Math still sucks ass. I was lonely."

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe. Chem involved fire today! I couldn't talk to you because Leon was trying not to get the school burned down."

"I know, I know." Roxas chuckled, only struggling lightly against the elder teen as his book bag was taken away from him. "You guys are still partners then?"

"Yeah. Love how not-awkward it is."

"No chances of you running away with him, is there?" Roxas whined playfully, smirking at the redhead.

"Wha? No! Me, run away with him? No way! Silly." Axel joked back, pulling his love closer to him.

"Hey Axel, I kinda need to go to the bathroom. Can you go get me my usual and I'll meet you in the music room?"

"Aww."

"Please?"

"I suppose."

"Don't worry. I can go to the bathroom myself, ya'know."

"I know. Hurry back though. Seifer got back from a long suspension this morning. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Axel. I'll fight 'im off if I have to."

"Ahh, no, you will not!"

"What, you want me to just submit?"

The two were stopped outside of a bathroom, Axel gripping their book bags tightly, worry spread over his features at the sly smirk that covered Roxas'. "No! That's it, I'm coming with you." Roxas laughed before putting his hands on the taller teen's shoulders. He leaned up onto his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Axel's.

"I'll be okay. It'll take me two minutes to get done and come find you. Would you rather that?"

Axel whimpered, his forehead resting against the blonde's. "No. I ... I'll go down and get your lunch. You just hurry and go to the music room the second you're done, okay?"

"Okay, deal."

"Rox?"

Roxas had turned away but stopped, turning back, biting his lower lip. "Y-Yeah?" He really had to go. Axel could see this in his eyes and chuckled.

"I love you."

Roxas smiled but winced. "I love you too, but, can I? Please?"

Axel nodded before the blonde shot off.

**xXxXx**

_Dunno what Axel's so worried about. Afraid I can't stand up for myself?_ Roxas huffed, running the warm water over his hands. Not hearing the door open and close as he thought to himself, the blonde jumped at the sound of a voice slamming into him.

"Just the loser I was looking for. Roxas, won't you come with me?"

The young blonde closed his eyes at the familiar voice, his stomach sinking and broiling. Why did Axel always have to be right? Gathering his courage, Roxas gazed at the elder blonde intruder. "Sorry, Seifer. Can't you see I'm a bit busy at the moment? Maybe some other time, alright?"

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest, huffing lightly. "Ha, the loser grew a bit of a backbone since the last time. Let me rephrase my question. Care to come with me on your own free will or will I have to force you?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to come with me, duh."

"Why?"

"To screw Axel up."

"Why would I wanna help you with that?"

"I'll hurt you if you don't."

"Oooh, I'm shaking."

Roxas turned to face the elder, hiding his fear with sarcasm. If there ever was a time that Roxas missed his book bag, it was now. With his book bag, he felt bigger, safer. And ... shit. His phone. Even that had been stowed inside the bag.

Seifer was glaring at the smaller blonde, not finding his tone the least bit funny. "You're coming with me, loser. Now, hurry up and get out here."

"What do you have against Axel?"

Hard blue eyes snapped onto the younger teen, causing all of his confidence to slip away from him. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm involved. I deserve to know why you're about to do whatever the hell it is that you're gonna do."

"I suppose. Let's just say that Axel is everything I wish to be, perhaps. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"No, not really."

"His life is that much better than mine and so it is my duty to destroy him. I steal everything from him because he has done nothing to deserve it."

"Your logic is screwed."

Roxas was forcing the bravery and he knew that Seifer could smell the fear just rippling from him. "Whatever. Just come on." Not seeing any other option, Roxas followed hesitantly behind the tormentor. "Don't bother looking for Axel. Rai is making sure he doesn't come back up here."

"What're you planning?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"He'll come looking for me."

"He won't find you."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"If you don't comply."

"Comply?"

"Of course. Like I said, I steal everything from Axel."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out."

"I want to know now!"

Roxas stopped walking beside the blonde, shaking in anger and fear. He didn't like where this was headed. "You will find out later."

Cerulean orbs darted up the hallway, looking for someone that might stick there neck out for him. Brown and golden hair, coming towards him. A chance. The two acquaintances glanced up at the pair of blondes and slowed, not getting involved but passing close enough to find out if the younger was in danger.

"Where are you taking me, Seifer?" Roxas glanced at the brunette, pleading with him in secret to listen.

"You shall find out."

"No, tell me now. I need to know!"

"You'll find out. Now, c'mon."

"No. I'm not moving from this spot unless you tell me where you're taking me."

"You will move, Roxas."

"I won't. Just tell me!"

"Out. I am taking you out. Away from this school."

"Where?"

"Out. Literally, out. Out of the building."

"Where?"

"Not far."

"_Where,_ Seifer?"

Roxas made sure that the two passersby were still listening. "Where are you taking me?"

"Outside. Not far. Over by the picnic tables, maybe."

"It's fuckin' freezing out. There's snow!"

"So? It's not like _you'll_ freeze."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Take a guess, loser. Are you really that dumb?"

Roxas glanced back over his shoulder and felt as though he were going to be sick. Cloud and Leon had disappeared around the corner. They had left him. They had left him to die with the blonde of his nightmares.

His set-in-stone shoulders slumped in defeat as he felt all hope leave him. He was doomed and he knew it. Shaking, he allowed himself to be led out through the deserted hall into the even more deserted outside. No one was such an idiot as to be still sitting around on the benches. They knew that they would catch a cold.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Ruin you."

**xXxXx**

"Axel! Oh, God, I'm glad I found you! You weren't in the music room so I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find you! You've got to come quick! Please!"

The redhead quirked a crimson brow at the brunette that raced towards him. "Leon? Slow down, man. What's the rush?" Axel shifted the dual book bags on his shoulder to attempt to get them into a more comfortable position as he stood in the bulging cafeteria line.

"Roxas! He's in trouble!"

Shocked fear rolled over the redhead. He knew this was no joke. "What?"

"Seifer has him."

"And you didn't think to stop him?"

Axel lurched out of the line, forcing the elder brunette ahead of him, pushing him on. Leon glanced over his shoulder at him as he took off at a trot. "No! I would have gotten creamed, thank you very much. I'm not the fighting type."

"Cloud was with you, wasn't he?"

"You know he only can stand any sort of violence in the bedroom."

"Whatever. Just... where are they?"

"Outside."

"What? But it's like, freezing out!"

"That's what Roxas said."

The redhead forced himself to go faster, shoving through a group of laughing girls, not even bothering to stop and apologize as they hollered at him. He just had to get to his Roxas. "Where outside?" He hissed as he rounded a corner, almost crashing headlong into another group of people. Leon's voice responded in the direction of the music room.

"Up those stairs and out. Over by the benches!"

A demon on a mission, Axel tore up the stairs, ignoring the burning in his chest, legs and back. He didn't even feel the weight of the extra book bag. The only thought that was running through his mind was to save Roxas.

**xXxXx**

Roxas was shivering, already freezing, frost going into his bones. Snow was soaking into his pants as Seifer held him down against one of the covered tables. He wasn't beyond pleading, still trying to force the elder off of him but he knew that it was no use. Seifer had set his mind on ruining Axel and he wasn't about to let a little cold stop him.

"P-Please, don't d-do this, S-S-Seifer. P-Please. Just let me g-go. I'm c-cold!" Roxas managed to stammer, shoving up on the elder blonde's chest once more. Said blonde growled at him, not seeming to feel the biting chill in the air as his ice cold fingers moved down to the hem of Roxas' shirt.

"Roxas? Roxas, where are you? Roxas?"

With a small sigh of relief, the small blonde loosened his tensed muscles as he heard the redhead's cries. He smirked up at his captor before getting caught in another violent convulsion of cold. "Y-you're not gonna g-get away with this, d-dickwad."

"Roxas? Seifer. Get the fuck off him right now."

The elder blonde snarled, eyeing the disturbance that always seemed to ruin him. "What'll you do about it?"

"What do you think? Get off him now. Hurt him and I swear, you won't live to see Christmas with _my_ mom."

"Ooh, you've got me so scared," Seifer smirked, his lip lifting in malice. "Back off, loser. Sit back and enjoy the show."

From his spot below the elder blonde, Roxas could see the anger that was spread over Axel's features and he mildly feared for the life of his attacker. But that fear and concern dissipated as Seifer slipped his hand up under the fabric of the younger teen's shirt. All he wanted was for the elder blonde to get off him and if that meant having his life taken, he was all for it. Roxas cried out in fear, causing the protective redhead to snap, dropping both book bags on the path of trodden-down snow.

"Get the fuck away from him right now, Seifer. Last chance." Long, strong fingers cracked as their owner began to crouch into a pouncing stance. The elder blonde braced for the impact but didn't move away from his victim. One last warning growl and Axel lunged himself forward, knocking into the elder blonde. Roxas cried out once more as he felt himself lurch, being pulled from the table with the fighting pair. In the confusion of the attack, the grip on his shoulders loosened and he felt the redhead move in to take his place.

Stumbling up to his feet, Roxas felt that bubbling fear of Seifer getting his brains knocked out rumble in his stomach once more. Axel was swearing incoherently, slamming his fist into Seifer's face with each word. Shocked from the force of the attack, Seifer could do nothing to defend himself, pinned below the furious redhead. The younger blonde looked on helplessly as crimson droplets from a broken nose littered the ivory snow.

"Axel, stop! You're going to kill him!" Roxas cried, gripping Axel's shoulders, trying to haul the elder teen away despite the numbness in his body. He looked around in desperation, wondering if there was anyone watching. Catching sight of the filled windows in the hallways, he groaned, pulling harder at Axel's shoulders. "C'mon! I don't want you to go to jail! Don't kill him, Axel!"

"Back up, kiddo. I'll get him away. Axel, man, give it up. I've got the gun handy."

Roxas felt warm arms grip onto him, pulling him back away from his love. Demyx smiled down at him as the black-haired teen that had spoken ripped Axel up off his prey, tossing him back down to the ground at Roxas' feet.

"Xigbar, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Let me hurt him! Let me rip his fuckin' head of!"

"Quiet, Axel. My turn to play with the little prick. Incase you forgot, he's gotten to me too." Xigbar reached into his jacket, pulling out the familiar handgun. Roxas sank down to the redhead at his feet, pressing his nose into the mess of crimson spikes.

"You saved me, you saved me," he chanted, feeling the elder teen loosen as he himself began to tense, shivering from the cold and expectations of what would happen.

"Sick fuck, I'll enjoy this."

The shot rang out and there was a moment of stunned silence before a pained scream echoed through the cold air. Xigbar stepped back slightly, shaking from the weight of what he had just done pressing down on him. Demyx rushed forward, not looking down at the screaming boy as crimson pulsed from the gunshot wound in his leg. With the support of arms holding him steady, the shooter turned from his victim to see the teens he had protected.

"C'mon. We gotta get outta here. You two must be freezin'."

Roxas felt himself be pulled up but he wasn't sure who the boy lifting him was. He knew it was a friend and so forced his face into the warm crook of a neck. Soothing words were hushed into his ear before a soft hum enveloped him from a godly voice. Demyx's arms wrapped tighter around him as he whined at the noise, feeling a sense of calm brushing over his shaking body. He was still so cold.

"Rox ... are you gonna be okay?" Axel asked worriedly, coming up behind the two blondes as Xigbar rushed to get the doors, the two book bags clashing against his back. "Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry! I knew this would happen! I'm sorry, Rox!"

"A-Axe?" Roxas' voice was a stuttered plea, causing the scared redhead to move closer. "C-Can you g-go get me some ... something w-warm? From the c-cafet-teria?"

"O-Of course, Rox. Anything you need, I'll get it."

**Thrusday, November 26**

**Day Eighty - Midmorning**

"Anything I could get you, babe?"

The blonde blinked blurrily at the redhead that sat alert at the edge of his bed. He forced a smile as Axel gripped his hand, looking anxious.

"Soup?"

"That it?"

Roxas nodded weakly, leaning his head back on his pillow. The prior day's horrors had caused him to end up with a bad case of the sniffles and Axel felt as though it was his entire fault, thus becoming the blonde's personal slave for the day. Even though Roxas didn't enjoy the attention, he allowed the redhead to run around and wait on him.

**xXxXx**

Axel sat down on a kitchen chair, tapping his fingers against the table as he waited for the water to boil for a cup of hot chocolate to hold the blonde over until he was ready to make lunch. Roxas' ringtone was running through his mind and he was tapping to the beat, muttering the lyrics under his breath.

"_I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday you and me could run away._-"

"Axel?"

The blonde's voice could barely be heard from his room on the second floor. It was being slightly overpowered by a melody that the redhead hadn't heard for a while. But Axel put the song out of his mind, thinking it was just a figment of his imagination. _He _had no reason to call.

"Rox? Everything okay?"

"Phone's ringing."

_Shit_. Darting out of his seat, Axel turned the stove off and forced himself to take the stairs two at a time. He couldn't miss this call.

_- do anything you want, clean your room, or wash your car. I'll do anything so long as you don't go. But he said, this is what brothers are for._

"Hello?"

_'Bro! Hey! How're ya?"_

"Reno." Axel felt his legs begin to shake and he sat beside his blonde, feeling nervous and excited. "What do you want?"

"_Now, is that any way to talk to your Big Bro?"_

"It is if he's a total dickwad. What do you want?" He noticed cerulean orbs gazing at him in tired confusion. Roxas moved his hand out, allowing it to be squeezed by the redhead for comfort.

_"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to drop in and see ya."_

"That's a surprise."

"_Shouldn't you be in school?_"

"No. Well, yeah. But, Rox is sick and I wanted to _take care of him_ like a good person should do."

"_You can stop tryin' to rub it in my face, ya'know? I told ya I was sorry."_

"Whatever. What brings you down here?"

_"Well, I wanted to check in on my lil' bro. You gonna come out or does Dad have you pinned in there?"_

"You're outside the house?"

"_Duh. Look out your window."_

Axel leaned back, a smirk on his face. "Wrong house."

"_What?_"

"You got the wrong house. I moved outta there."

"_What? Axel, oh my God, that's amazing! When? Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"I didn't see a reason to tell you."

"_Where are you? I wanna see ya!"_

"Rude with you?"

"_Naturally_."

Axel quirked an eyebrow, turning to his blonde. "What d'ya say, Rox? Wanna meet my bro?"

"_Who's Rox?"_

The younger teen smiled before his features crinkled and he convulsed, sneezing violently. Axel laughed, kissing the blonde on his slightly-sweaty forehead.

"I'd need to get cleaned up first," the blonde sniffled.

"Deal. And you need to eat. Re, why don't you drop by for lunch? I'll make you guys some soup."

"_You can cook?"_

"Rox's been teachin' me."

"_Who is this 'Rox' you keep talkin' about?"_

"You'll see. Anyways, so, it's a deal then?"

**To Be Continued**

Reno's ringtone was Brothers by Dean Brody.

Can ya wait till Next Week to see the Brothers?

~xbuttonsx~


	16. Day 80

**Rookie**

**Chapter Sixteen - Day Eighty **

**Thursday, November 26**

**Day 80 - Lunch**

Axel wrung his hands together nervously as he heard the sound of the shower upstairs while Roxas got cleaned up to meet the redhead's brother. It was going to be the first time Reno and Axel sat in the same room in years. The last time that Axel had seen Reno face-to-face was the day that the elder redhead abandoned him. Sure, they had spoken a few hurried conversations over the years, but it just wasn't the same – not to Axel.

His tensed body jumped when he heard the musical rap on the door. This was it.

Slowly, his trembling fingers rolled the doorknob and the wooden blockage swung open, a redhead with a long ponytail and a bald man with his ears lined with piercings hiding behind. The redhead cracked a large smile at his taller, younger brother before spreading his arms wide. The body-guard-like bald man watched on passively, turning his large Rolex watch in what appeared to be a nervous habit. Perhaps he was just worried that the younger redhead would go and attack his breakable little Reno.

"R-Reno. Hi. Um, why don't you two come in? Rox'll be down in a little bit."

Axel moved out of the doorway before the elder redhead could wrap him up in his embrace, bowing his head lightly at the men as they ventured their way inside. The bald man looked around apprehensively, as though some little bombshell would come bursting out and rip his master to shreds. Reno, on the other hand, let out a low whistle as he looked over the entrance way.

"Hardwood floor, no dirt, no dust. What the hell man, you're makin' out all right!"

The younger redhead couldn't help but smile. "It's because I have a mom now."

"What?"

"Rox's mom. She's basically semi-adopted me."

If it were possible, Reno's face broke into an even greater smile. "That's great, man! What's the kid's name?"

"Roxas?" Axel cringed, just a little bit, at using the blonde's full name. He never used a friend's name unless he was upset with either them or something really just took complete control over him. _Everyone_ had a nickname and he disliked calling them by anything but. Even Reno had a nickname.

"Roxas, eh? What is he, anyways? Just a friend? Or are you screwin' him senseless?"

Axel let out a low grumble, his face hardening. "I'm glad you think so little of me."

"Hey, the lil' bro I know doesn't get attached."

"Then you don't know me very well. Rox-as is my boyfriend."

Reno couldn't help but clutch his younger brother in a tight hug, crushing him while the shorter man shoved his nose into the younger's chest. "Oh, Axe! I'm so proud of you!"

Axel looked away, gritting his teeth. The last thing he wanted from his brother right now was such a bone-crushing hug. "Okay, thanks. Now, can we just go sit down for a while? Do you want anything? Tea, coffee? Rude? Is that your name? What about you? Want anything?"

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry, I completely forgot! Axel, this is my 'servant', Rude. Rude, babe, this is my bro, Axel."

The large man nodded towards the taller redhead, his face still not breaking out in a smile. Axel returned the nod. "Well? Anything?"

"Um, sure? I'll just have water though."

"Rude?"

"Coffee is fine, thank you."

"Okay, Re... Reno, you can let go now." Axel hesitated, unsure himself if he was already willing to use the redhead's nickname so freely face-to-face. The smaller brother smiled even wider, giving one last squeeze before backing away, slipping his shoes off in the entranceway. Rude mimicked him, appearing to feel slightly awkward in his master's little brother's presence.

Axel pointed over to the sofa, telling the two to make themselves at home before he moved into the kitchen. As he started more water boiling for the coffee, he overheard the two in the next room.

"- wonder if he screams like you do, master?"

"Hey! He's my _brother!_ You better get them thoughts outta your head right now or you won't be goin' anywhere _near_ my ass tonight!"

Axel's eyes widened, his cheeks growing dark. Hopefully poor Rox hadn't just heard that. To mask over the sound of the two, Axel began clattering around, clanging pots together as he searched under the cupboard for the right one to use.

"Hey, bro, you okay? Need some help?"

"No, I am _fine_, thank you. I've got it handled. I just don't want to hear you two, please." Axel gritted as Reno stood in the doorway to the kitchen. The elder brother smirked, patting the crouched teen on the head.

"We'll try to tone it down, bro."

"Please do. I don't want Rox listening to that shit."

"Don't you two go through it yourselves? Doesn't he ever deny you his ass?"

Axel glared up at his brother, standing up with the correct pot in hand. "I don't want him to hear you, okay?"

"Ooh, so protective. Guess not much has changed. You always were more of a big brother than I was."

"Tell me about it." All Axel wished for was that his brother would leave him to start the soup and get out of his face. Sensing this with his dusty fraternal instincts, Reno backed away, still smiling.

"Well, need any help, we're out here."

"It'll be fine."

**xXxXx**

"Rox, save me, please? It's so awkward! I don't want him here anymore!"

Axel was sulking, sitting on the closed toilet beside the bathtub. The shower was still going and Axel could make out the glimmering shadow of his love through the curtain.

"I'll be done soon. I'm sorry."

The redhead sighed, covering his face with his hands, rubbing and pulling at the skin with his fingertips, massaging it lightly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, babe. I do, but you don't."

"What do you have to be sorry for? Shit, I forgot a facecloth. You think you could pass me one?"

Axel reached above his head, pulling out the asked-for item, shoving it through the curtain. He shuddered at the feel of Roxas' warm skin as the blonde intentionally backed into the hand, teasing the elder teen.

"Please don't. The last thing I need right now is a boner. And, I'm forcing you into meeting my prick of a brother."

"Maybe it would do you some good. Get your mind off things."

"I need my mind on things or else I'll lose my nerve and I won't be able to go down there and face him again."

"Then I'd either leave or close your eyes. I'm getting out."

"Nng, wait up a sec. I'll jet."

"Sorry, Axe. I wish I could be more of a help."

"You will be, you will be."

The redhead closed his eyes firmly, slipping out through the door, closing it softly behind himself.

**xXxXx**

"So, why are you really not in school today?" Reno asked his brother, lifting a spoonful of the steaming soup to his mouth, sucking it in greedily as he eyed his brother. Axel didn't notice the blue eyes on him as he watched his little blonde closely. Despite the shower, Roxas was still rather groggy and only swirled his soup around in the bowl. Without looking at his brother, Axel answered.

"Fight yesterday. Got suspended for a few days."

"Who was it?"

"Seifer. Rox, you gotta eat. I want you to get better soon." The blonde stiffened, but did as he was told, hesitantly lifting the spoon to his mouth, shoveling the creamy liquid into his awaiting mouth.

"Ugh, that little prick. Has he not learned his lesson yet?"

"He better have. Xig shot him yesterday."

Reno's eyes grew wide and his spoon clattered into the bowl. "What? He's dead? Really?"

"No. Shot him in the leg. Just enough to make him hurt. And bleed. He bled a lot. So, both me and Xig are suspended for a while. Rox is just staying home because he is _sick_ and needs his _rest_."

"I'm not tired! And besides, it's not like it's my fault I was dragged out into the snow."

Axel's face melted and he winced. "I-I'm sorry, Rox."

"I know. It's not your fault either."

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault either."

Silence surrounded the table for a few moments. Finally, Reno spoke up. "How old _are_ you, Roxas?" The addressed blonde glanced up at the elder redhead, blushing slightly.

"Fourteen."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was ... just wonderin'."

**xXxXx**

"Well, I think we should get goin' now, Rude, don't ya think? Thank you so much, guys. I had a good afternoon."

Roxas smiled happily, bowing slightly to the men as they stood in the doorway. Axel wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, hugging him close. The embrace caused Reno's face to break into his giant smile, happy for his brother. "Hey, Roxas, thanks. I really appreciate all that you've done for my lil' bro. Keep lookin' after him for me, kay?"

Roxas' smile grew wider, his head bobbing enthusiastically in agreement. "Axe, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Axel glanced nervously between his brother and his little blonde. Two sets of blue eyes gazed back at him. Roxas gave the elder teen a quick squeeze before prying himself from Axel's embrace. "I'm really exhausted. It was nice to meet the two of you. Axe, I'm gonna go up and see if I can get some more sleep, okay?"

After a hesitant nod from the redhead, Roxas made his way for the stairs. As he turned back to his brother, he noticed that all traces of humor had left the elder's face. Rude disappeared through the door, going out to go warm up the car. "What's the matter, Re?"

"I don't wanna see you hurt."

Axel gaped at his brother. "What?"

"That kid is only fourteen. He's still just a _kid_."

"I think I already knew this, thanks."

"Do you not get what I'm saying here? He's a kid. He's at least three years younger than you. Your eighteenth is coming up."

Axel set his jaw, glaring down at the floor. How many times had he thought about this? How many times had he almost broken himself thinking of his upcoming birthday?

"It's six months away."

"It's still coming. And I know that you two won't have any trouble before then. I know you're serious about that kid. I'm just here to tell you not to get too attached."

"It's a little late for that warning."

"Axel, please. It's going to kill you. I know you. You may not think I do, but I _do_. You care _too much_. You always have. How many friends have changed already? Eighteen is a big age, you know? It changes you. I ... I was in a situation kinda like you. Except it wasn't such a difference. It was only something like four months. And she -yeah, she- found someone else and left me before she even had the chance to get old enough. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

It was taking all of Axel's self-restraint to keep from punching his brother right there. He was shaking with the effort. "You don't know me. You don't know him. He won't leave me, Reno. He won't be like that slutty little bitch of yours. He isn't like that."

"That's what you think."

"Whatever. Get out of my house."

"It isn't yours. It's _his._ What will you do when you can't live here? Keep talking to me like that and I won't even consider letting you in."

"What the fuck do you think you are saying? Why ... Why do you think you have the right to be preaching all of this to me? You haven't been around for years! What makes you think you know what's best for me?"

Reno sighed, running a hand through his crimson spikes, exposing the crescent tattoo around the outer edge of his eye. "I just don't want you to get hurt too badly when the time comes."

"Who said I was gonna let it?"

"What?"

"Who said I was gonna follow the rules? I don't care if I get sent to jail. Roxas is mine and I'm not letting him out of my life because of some stupid rule!"

"Axel ... it isn't just 'some stupid rule'. You can get seriously punished for it. You have to obey."

"Fuck it. Just go, Reno. Please. The last thing I wanted from you was a reality check."

"I think you needed it."

"Fuck you. Get out."

"Keep in touch this time, 'kay?"

"Whatever."

"I'll see you around sometime, Axe. It was nice meeting Roxas. Remember, need me for anything and I'll be here."

"You wouldn't say something like that if I were still living with Dad."

"Actually, that's why I came down. I wanted to see if you would like to get outta that place. But, I guess you already have."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Oh, Axe, lighten up, 'kay? I didn't mean any harm. I just want what's best for you."

"Just leave already, before I punch your lights out."

Reno stiffened before taking a deep breath. "Okay, Axel, I get it. I hurt you and I'm sorry. Just remember that I love you and I'm here for you."

"Whatever."

Sighing, Reno turned away from his brother. He turned the handle, opening the door. "I'll see you around."

"I guess."

As the door closed, Axel let out his pent-up anger, slamming his fist into the door that had just closed, leaning his forehead against it.

He couldn't leave the blonde. It _would_ kill him.

With shaking limbs, Axel headed for the stairs, climbing them slowly. He opened the blonde's door a tiny way, peering inside. Roxas was already in bed, dozing lightly. Still shaking, Axel shuffled over to the bed, stripping himself down to his tee-shirt and boxers before lifting the covers and sidling in next to the blonde.

"Axe?"

The redhead could feel the tears gathering in his emerald orbs. Instead of answering the drowsy voice, he pressed his nose in close to the blonde's warm neck, breathing in his sweet smell. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he snuggled in close, needing the warmth that the boy was throwing off.

"Rox, I need you. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You saved me."

"You won't have to live without me. I think you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time."

At Roxas' words, Axel could hold himself back no longer, letting everything his brother had said wash over him in painful waves. Sobbing, he pressed himself farther into the crook of the blonde's neck. Roxas didn't question what had happened. Instead, he pressed his lips to Axel's forehead, holding him close, knowing that all he needed right now was a comforting embrace.

To be Continued

So, this chapter was painful to reread, since my mom keeps stressing to me that if I continue with my own little Roxas, I'm gonna end up goin' to Jail. But, hey, you don't let that stop love, now do you? Tell me what you guys think, kay? And, thank you all _soo_ much for all the reviews! I cried when I noticed I was over the Hundred mark. Thanks soo much!

~xbuttonsx~


	17. Days 84 to 109

**Rookie**

**Chapter Seventeen - Days Eighty-Four to One Hundred and Nine**

**Monday, November 30**

**Day 84 - After school**

**xXx**

"You're not allowed to miss any more time. I forbid it." Roxas tossed his book bag down after shoving off his shoes. Axel stood smirking in the doorway.

"You miss me that much today, babe?"

"It's not even that! The one thing everyone said to me today was 'Oh my god, are you okay?' 'How are you feeling?' 'What happened?' It was annoying."

Axel didn't complain as the small teen pressed him back, throwing him down on the couch, caging him in with chilled legs. "Did you yell at them?"

Enticing a small moan from his redhead, Roxas pressed their lips together. "No. They were just trying to be nice."

"By being pains in the ass?"

"Well ..." Roxas sighed, closing his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. "Hayner and Pence ... They kinda took over being my body guards for the day."

"What about Dem?"

"He's still not back at school yet."

"What? Why not?"

Roxas shrugged, falling into the redhead's embrace. A soft smile spread over Axel's lips. "Well, at least they look like they wanna be your friends again. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess. But what if I don't want them back?"

"I think you should have more friends than just me, Dem and Xig. Who'll you hang out with when we're gone?"

Both teens froze, realizing what the redhead had just said. Axel stumbled over the words in his mind, finally deciding on the first thing that made any sense.

"Want me to take your mind off of it?"

"How?"

"The way you offered the other day."

Roxas smirked at the mischievous tone.

**xXx**

**Wednesday, December 2**

**Day 86 - Lunch**

**xXx**

"Hey, Roxas! Why don't you hang with us today!"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at his old best friend. Hayner smiled warmly at him, falling neatly into step beside the younger. Roxas shrugged, not knowing really if he wanted to be with the two that used to mean the world to him. Pence caught up with them, running down the hall, squeezing past a group of talking students.

"If Axel doesn't mind ... Xigbar and Demyx are still out, but he got back this morning."

Hayner's face fell visibly as Pence puffed behind him, out of breath from his short sprint. The elder blonde gripped his friend's shoulder. "We just wanna hang with you. Not the stalker-creep. I don't care if he _is_ your boyfriend, he still gives me the creeps. Hell, the first time he sees you he wants to get in your pants."

"Things've changed, Hayner. He isn't like that anymore. As you probably saw, he would beat a guy senseless to save me. He's done so much for me. If you hadn't abandoned me so easily, maybe I would hang out with you today. Just the two of you. But, if you want me to hang with you, he's coming too."

Hayner sighed, dropping his head and letting his fingers slide from the younger blonde's shoulder. "You've changed, Roxas."

"For the better, I'd say. At least now I don't have to worry about having my friends leave me."

"Roxas! It wasn't like that! We're here now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, only because you feel bad for me. I know you saw me last week. Who didn't? If someone didn't see, they've at least heard. Everyone knows how close I came to being ... raped. And, were you the one to come save me? Were you the one that knocked him off me? Were you the one that could have killed him? No. Why? Because you left me. You left me because the person that _did_ save me 'creeps' you out."

Roxas turned from the two, huffing. He had been in such a good mood. Why did they always have to ruin it?

"Roxas, wait! I-I'm ... I'm sorry, man."

"You just want to be my friend again out of pity. _Everyone_ just pities me right now. If you don't mind, I'd like to go find the one that actually _cares_."

Again, Roxas found that hand on his shoulder. He paused, sighing. "Roxas ... I've been a real dickhead. _We've_ been real dickheads. You're our _friend_. Just remember you can always fall back on us, okay?"

"Thanks, Hayner. But, I have to go now. I've kept him waiting long enough." He noticed the miniscule flash of anger cross over the elder blonde's face, causing a small smile to creep over his own.

"Sure, whatever. See you around."

"Yeah."

"Does that make us friends again?"

"I suppose."

**xXxXx**

"Roxy! Oh God, everyone's been looking at me funny today!"

"See. I told you."

"I don't like it. Make it stop."

Roxas smirked as the elder teen gripped him tight, lifting him up off the ground, twirling around when he knew that there was no one around to get kicked. The laugh that choked out through Roxas' bewildered squeals caused Axel's heart to swell and he pressed his nose firmly into the blonde's chest. "Oh, my Roxy, you make everything better!"

"Axel! Put him down this instant! This is no playground!"

Axel winced at the harsh feminine tone from behind him, quickly lowering the dizzy blonde to the floor, holding him up with his arm clutched around his chest. "Sorry, Ms. Lockhart. I was just happy to see my little Rox-as safe and sound."

"That's how you show him you're happy to see him safe? By endangering his life?"

"He wouldn't let me go flying." _He did once, but I landed 'safely' on the bed._ Roxas wanted to add but knew that it would scar his math teacher. Axel gripped the blonde closer, smirking at the brunette woman who sighed.

"Oh, Roxas, now you have _me_ worrying for your safety."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm keeping him safe."

"You had better, Axel. He's a star student. If I see his marks start to drop, I'm blaming you!"

The teacher sighed once more before moving past the two. As she moved out of sight, Axel leaned down and gave the blonde a small peck on the forehead. "So, babe, what'd'ya wanna do?"

"Going home would be nice."

"Oh really? Why?"

"You said yourself people were looking at you funny. I've had to deal with it for days now and it isn't getting easier."

"Ah, I can see your point. But, I kinda like how people are gawkin' at me. They all think I must be some kinda warhero or something." As if to prove a point, eyes watched them as they passed by a pair of students, looking up at Axel with apprehension.

"Hey, wait a sec! You're that dude that creamed that other dude, right? You're that Axel dude, right?"

"Yeah? What's it to ya, kid?" Axel, unsure of the younger's intent, moved slightly in front of his blonde. The student blushed deeply before rushing back to his friend.

"I know him. He's been in my class since first grade. First time he's ever even looked at me," Roxas said in awe, glancing over his shoulder at the teen.

"Then he's a prick. C'mon, let's just go find a place to sit, kay?" Roxas nodded, allowing himself to be led to a decent spot. It was almost an unspoken rule that they were not to go back to the music room without their two best friends. It just wouldn't feel the same.

**xXx**

**Friday, December 4**

**Day 88 - lunch**

**xXx**

"You're back!" Roxas grabbed the elder blonde around the waist as he was led into the music room by a jittery redhead. Demyx wrapped his arms around the smaller teen happily.

"It's been a long week without you two, ya'know." Axel scolded, flicking Xigbar in the forehead.

"Hey, I had to do what I had to do. Prick had it comin'."

"At least we're back now!"

"Why did you have to stay away, too, Demyx?" Roxas whined, causing a hurt expression to flow onto Axel's face.

"What? I ain't good enough for ya? You gonna leave me for Dem?" Axel wailed, falling to his knees dramatically. Xigbar sighed, chuckling while Roxas laughed.

"Yup! Demyx, you'll love me, right?"

"Ah! Roxy, you just broke my heart!"

Demyx hugged the smaller blonde tighter, sending a reassuring glance over to his own lover. "Yes, Roxas! I'll love you!"

"You'll sing to me?"

"I'll sing to you!"

"You'll fuck me?"

"Eh ... Well ... I can sing to you, but ... That ... " Demyx stuttered, his cheeks growing red, his eyes wide. Roxas pouted playfully.

"Why does no one wanna fuck me, Xigbar?"

The black-haired teen moved closer, patting the smaller boy on the head, leaning down to look him in the eyes. "I'll fuck ya."

"Really?"

"No. I'd have my own gun aimed straight at my head. I don't think that even messin' around with your hot little ass would make up for that. Besides, I've already got my own blonde bombshell."

Roxas huffed, worming his way out of the elder blonde's embrace. Crossing his arms in mocked anger, he sat himself down on one of the desks, sulking. Axel, standing from his spot on the floor, laced his arms around his little blonde.

"I'll fuck you, Roxy," he hissed in the blonde's ear. Roxas forced himself not to react, but shivered despite his best efforts. Feeling teeth nip at his ear, the blonde tensed.

"Oh? When?" He managed to ground out.

"When the time is right. You're still a little kid. You don't need to have that taken away yet."

Roxas huffed, but gave into the redhead, falling back into his embrace. Axel hummed happily before releasing the younger teen, turning and sitting beside him on the desk, grabbing him around the stomach as he faced his two best friends.

"I didn't tell you; Reno came to visit."

Demyx went wide-eyed while Xigbar searched the redhead's face for any signs of a panic attack. There weren't any.

"When?"

"Last Thursday."

"What? And you didn't think to tell us sooner? What did he want?"

Axel smirked, relating the visit to the two, leaving out the last warning that the elder redhead had left him with.

**xXx**

**Friday, December 25**

**Day 109 - Early Morning**

**xXx**

"Merry Christmas, Axe."

The redhead woke groggily, looking around his room with blurry eyes. "Hunh?" He asked, mildly confused by the weight on his back and the warmth brushing against his cheek.

"It's Christmas, silly. Wake up so we can go get Mom. Then we can open the presents."

Axel had to force his hand up to wipe at his sleep-filled eyes, wrestling it out of Roxas' grip. Looking over at his alarm, he groaned loudly. "Rox, my body hasn't even thought about waking up yet. It's only six in the morning!" The redhead nuzzled into his pillow, closing his eyes once more.

"But Axel! C'mon! Make an exception?"

"I'm on holiday. I have rules about getting up on holidays. No time before ten."

"I wanna open my presents."

With a sigh, Axel shifted, almost tossing the small blonde residing on his back onto the floor. Catching Roxas before that could happen, the redhead pulled him down so that their chests rested together as he moved to lay on his back.

"Mmm, this looks familiar. But your presents will be there still when _everyone_ is ready to get up."

Roxas nuzzled into the crook of the redhead's neck, sighing. Axel pulled him even closer as he wrapped his arms around the small boys back. "You can be patient now?"

"I guess."

"Good. You're such a good kid, Rox."

"Aren't you happy I'm yours?"

"Every day."

**xXxXx**

"Okay, c'mon, eight o'clock, boys. Roxas? Axel? Whe-" Yuna cut herself off as she gazed into her adopted 'son's room after checking in on the disappeared Roxas. She smiled as she saw Roxas sleeping peacefully on the redhead. Axel's eyes drifted open slowly at the sound of her voice at his door before they opened wide in shock. It was the first time the two had been caught in any sort of intimate position by the woman. Her smile only broadened. "Don't worry about it, Axel. I trust you."

Axel smiled in relief, leaning his head back with closed eyes. He winked at Yuna before moving up to Roxas' ear. "Hey Rox!" The blonde jumped at the loud voice, being brutally shoved from his dream world. "Present time." Roxas shoved down on the redhead's chest grumpily, blushing when he heard his mother's laughter.

"Jerk."

"Roxas, be nice."

The blonde glowered as his mother moved down the hall, laughing. Axel still held a firm grip on the boy. Deciding to push his luck, he pulled the younger teen down for a quick kiss before breaking it off. "Time to go get dressed, babe. I can't wait to show you what I got you."

**xXxXx**

Roxas clung to the glinting black key that hung on a chain around his neck as though it were something that would save his life. Smiling at the bliss on his love's features, Axel gripped the CD's that had been given to him.

"Well, boys, I think that this was the best Christmas yet."

"Do we get to help make the pancakes?"

Axel quirked an eyebrow at the little blonde. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah! Tradition. Open presents and then make some breakfast."

"Oh. Makes sense." Emerald orbs turned with cerulean to plead with the woman. She smirked, rolling her own eyes in humour.

"You mean you want to take away the _joy_ of slaving over a hot stove, making a ridiculous amount of pancakes for a couple of troublemaking teenagers?" Yuna joked.

"Can we help Mom?"

"Please? Sounds like a ton of fun!"

The woman sighed, chuckling. "I don't see why not. But, Roxas, you are _not_ wearing those new pants! Those are for _school_." The blonde pouted, giving his mother puppy-dog eyes as he ran his hands over the jeans he had tried on earlier.

"Fine. But you have to make Axel change too!"

"What?" The redhead asked incredulously, looking himself over. He hadn't tried on anything except a pair of socks that he had found in his stocking. "I'm not wearing anything!" The words caused the blonde to snort, his momentary grumpiness floating away.

"Just go get changed, Roxas, or else we'll have to get started without you!"

Sighing, Roxas made his way back up to his room to put his pajama pants back on. While he was away, a knock sounded at the door and the two left sitting with the gifts glanced at each other in confusion.

"I-I'll get it, then?" Axel stammered, his eyebrows raised. The woman nodded. Peeking out through the window before opening the door, Axel snorted in amusement at seeing their guest.

"I, um, hope ya don't mind me droppin' by?"

Axel grabbed the man standing before him in a tight hug before stepping back. "Yuna, would you like to meet my brother?"

"Reno?" The woman stood, coming over to see the guest. A warm smile lit up her face as she took in the crimson hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Y-You must be Roxas' mom, righ'? Nice to meet ya."

"Oh, come in out of the cold! Make yourself at home."

"I-I really shouldn't. Rude's still out in the car and he'll start to wonder where I ran off to."

"Invite him in. Do you like pancakes? We were just about to make some. You're welcome to stay if you would like."

Reno blushed, looking down as he shuffled his feet, an arm hidden behind his back. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to the kindly woman. "Really?"

"Of course. Axel's told us a lot about you. I'd like to hear more."

A wince played across the man's face. "O-Oh. W-Well, ... I guess ... I mean, yeah. Y-Yeah, I'd love to have pancakes."

"I'll go start them now. You two go sit down. You're letting all the cold in."

"Do you ... Um, do you mind if ... my ... my ..."

"Rude? Don't worry, she knows about him too," Axel urged, laughing at his brother's embarrassment. He remembered how hard it had been those first few days that he had to adjust to having a mother. Now, his brother was set out of his comfort zone with this woman that was so friendly towards him. Giving an encouraging nod, Axel forced his brother farther out of his safe place.

"O-Okay, then. Do you think it would be okay if ... Rude came in too? He doesn't live up to his name, I swear!"

Yuna kept that warm smile on her face. She really was the perfect mother. "Of course, honey. You're Axel's brother and you mean a lot to him so you are welcome in this house. The same goes to Rude." Reno couldn't help but smile, feeling warmth rising through him.

"I-I'll go get him then. Thank you so much, ma'am."

"Yuna. Call me Yuna, please. No need to be so formal."

As if to clarify that the decision was final, Yuna turned, still with that smile on her face, heading towards the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Axel smirked at his brother who watched after her, dumbfounded.

"Wh-What just happened?"

"Seems like you've got a mom now too."

"I just came here to drop off your presents though."

"It's Christmas. Lighten up."

**xXxXx**

"Rude, I think you just met your cooking match," Reno moaned, placing another square of pancake drizzled in maple syrup into his mouth. The bald man looked away, lips pursed, hurt crossing his features.

"Told you she's amazing, didn't I?"

"Oh, Axel."

Axel smirked at the woman, purring softly as Roxas gripped his knee to get him to shut up as Yuna blushed. Already the two teens were playing with their newest presents. Reno had gotten the pair of them the latest models of high-tech phones. So new they were that they weren't even thought about being put out on market yet. They were the 'test subjects' as Reno had put it.

"Oh, Axe, I've been meanin' to ask ya; have you been gettin' the money?"

The younger redhead nodded, too absorbed in something he had found on his phone to really pay much attention to his elder brother. "Dad hasn't gotten to it?"

"Dunno. Haven't checked in a while."

"Well, don't you think you better?"

"Should I? It's _your_ money."

The elder redhead glared at his brother. Feeling the silence in the room build around him, Axel glanced up to notice everyone looking at him. "Money?" Roxas was the first to speak, eyeing the elder teen suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later."

His tone ended any further questions that were to be asked. Instead, Reno turned to Yuna. "These are fresh strawberries, aren't they? Where would you be able to find something this good this time of year? I need to know so that I can send Rude out to go get me some! These are delicious!"

**xXxXx**

"So, what was this about money?" Roxas inquired, looking up at the redhead standing beside him, washing the dishes. Axel didn't meet his gaze, visibly gritting his teeth. It seemed with pent-up anger that he rubbed the cloth against the frying pan.

"It's just something that Re's done for me over the years. I've never needed a job because he puts money into Dad's bank account for me. Anything I needed, I would just dip in there and take out the money."

"What'd he do that for? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Dangerous?"

"Well, yeah. If your dad used the money while you were still around, he would have just bought more alcohol and hurt you more. And, besides, it isn't your account, so it would be illegal for you to get money out of it."

"That's why I'm getting Re to stop the payments. He's a rich bastard, but I feel bad taking so much from so many people. So, I'm going out and getting a job. That way I can pay your mom back for everything."

"You know she wouldn't accept money."

Axel shrugged. A few moments ticked by while the two took in each other's company. Finally, Axel put his cloth and plate down before moving behind the confused teen. He leaned down, putting his chin on the younger's shoulder. "You're really lucky, Rox."

"Oh?" The blonde nuzzled into the touch.

"You've got such a wonderful mom."

"And she thinks of you more like a son than just some person her own son met and brought home like a pet."

"I still don't feel right living here and not doing a _thing_ to earn my keep."

"Does that really matter?"

"It does to me. I'm gonna go job hunting tomorrow."

"But that means ..."

"I know, I know. I won't be around _as much_, but I'll still be around. I dunno how you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Most people would have a long time ago."

**xXxXx**

"Why a key?"

Roxas was examining his pendant while he lay on his bed. Axel gazed up at him from his spot on the floor where he was already taken in by a book that he had received from Demyx. Smirking, the redhead marked his page, leaning his head back to brush against that of the younger teen.

"Some corny, stupid reasons."

"Like?"

Axel laughed, blushing lightly. "Not tellin'."

"What? Why not?" Roxas sat up, turning to support himself on hands and knees. He crawled closer to the redhead, leaning over him to mimic spider-man. With a smirk, Axel caught his lips in a messy kiss.

"I already told you. Stupid corny reasons."

"I still wanna hear them."

"Fine." Axel sighed. "I got a key because of what it is supposed to represent. A key locks and unlocks, right? Well, just pretend it is a key to me or something. It means that you get to hold me close and make sure no one else can get at me. I am your treasure."

"Wouldn't that make you seem a little full of yourself?"

"Which is where the stupid comes in, silly."

"I like it. You are my treasure."

"And, did you notice the gem? It's the same color as your eyes, ya'know. God, took me forever to get that."

"Was it with Reno's money?"

Axel looked down, mildly ashamed. "Yeah."

"Well, I love it. I'm gonna hold on to it forever."

With a crack of the joints, Axel got to his feet before plowing into the startled blonde. Roxas almost let out a soft moan as Axel's teeth trailed down over his neck, his small body being pinned beneath the redhead. "A-Axe... W-We can't. M-Mom's home." Moving up to take the blonde' lips as though he hadn't even heard the words spoken, Axel groaned, pushing himself away.

"I know. It kinda sucks. You're such a God, Rox. Promise you keep that key. Promise to keep me."

"Don't talk like that. It always makes me feel like you're gonna leave me."

Another soft kiss was laid on the blonde's lips, but that was the only answer he got.

**xXx**

**To be Continued**

**xXx**

So, Reno's better now, right? He's such a dawl. :D I rewatched Advant Children last night and just couldn't stop squealling at him. (But don't worry, I love you more, Sky. :D)

~xbuttonsx~


	18. Day 160

**Rookie**

**Chapter Eightteen - Days One Hundred and Sixty **

**Sunday February 14**

**Day 160 - Morning**

**xXx**

"Rox-as. Oh, Rox-as. Wake up, buddy."

Axel gently nudged the blonde, trying to prod him into waking. Roxas groaned, turning away from the redhead, shoving his face deeper into his pillow. With a smirk, Axel sat down next to his love, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Better hurry up and get ready, babe. We're meeting Xig and Dem for breakfast, so you gotta wake up." Again Roxas moaned, nosing his way away from the heat brushing against his ear.

"I dun wanna ge' up," he slurred, trying to shrug the redhead off of him.

"C'mon babe. Valentine's Day. Gotta get up for _that_, right? How can I get my romance on if you're stuck in bed all day?"

This easily caught the blonde's attention, forcing his cloudy cerulean orbs to blink into consciousness. Chuckling, Axel pressed his lips to those of the younger teen.

"Knew that'd work."

"Get your romance on now?"

Axel's chuckles escalated to a full-out laugh at his blonde as he grabbed him close in a hug. "Nope. Not yet. _Maybe_, if you're good, we can do a little something after."

"When's after?" the blonde whined, finding Axel's neck, flicking his tongue out to massage the warm skin there. Moving away slightly, the redhead left a soft kiss on Roxas' forehead, standing.

"After. I promise; you'll get _something_ today."

"Not just chocolates?" Roxas let the sheets pool around his waist as he forced himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes groggily.

"No. But I did get you some of those too."

Roxas moaned in anticipation, following the redhead out of his room after grabbing a shirt, finding his boxers adequate 'move-around-the-house' wear. Axel was already mostly dressed, a clean, black, form-fitting shirt clinging to his body while stylishly torn jeans covered his long legs. Fishing for the pendent from beneath the cloth of the shirt, Roxas zombie-walked down the hall before bumping into the tall redhead.

"Hunh? Wha-? Axel, what're you- gah!" Roxas gasped as he was caught up in the redhead's embrace before Axel turned him around and pushed him lightly back down the hall. Confused, the blonde spun back around to face the redhead.

"Go get in the shower."

"I don't need one! I had one last night!"

"Of course you did." Axel rolled his eyes, moving closer, attempting to intimidate the blonde to no avail.

"I did! You were perving on me and everything!"

"I think you have your nights mixed up."

"So you aren't even gonna defend yourself?"

"From the truth? Nah. Just go, will you?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"I'm not taking a shower," Roxas pouted, crossing his arms in defiance as he glared at his love. Axel rolled his eyes once more, sighing as he did so. Inching closer to the blonde, Axel finally scooped the boy up in his arms, carrying him bridal-style towards the bathroom. "Ah! Axel, put me down! What are you doing?"

"You're taking a shower."

"I'm glad you think I'm so dirty." A scowl the only thing that Roxas could do to portray the mild anger he held as he wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's neck to keep him from falling out of his grasp, the blonde yelped as he was righted once more, staring at the mirror.

"I just wanted you in the bathroom. Go on, my little Roxy. Go find your present," Axel chuckled, leaving the blonde to stare at the note hanging on the reflective surface, confused fingers reaching out to take the _Post-It_.

"I-"

"Just do it. I need to go finish getting things ready."

"Things?"

"Yes, Rox, things. Hurry up though. I told them we'd meet them there in an hour."

"Wait! Before you go ... I ... just follow where it tells me to go?"

"Yup. You don't think I'd be so creative to think of something more difficult, do you?"

Before the blonde could interrupt his departure, Axel shifted down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring himself a small glass of orange juice. He smiled to Yuna as she sipped on her coffee. She returned his smile but squinted her eyes in a playful glare.

"You aren't going to go back on your promise, are you, Axel?"

He smirked, cracking his back as he stretched. "Too early for that, Yuna. Don't worry. I'll be sure to ask your permission."

"So the two of you haven't gone behind my back while I've been out?"

Axel took on a mocked expression of shocked hurt. "What? No! We would never do such a despicable act!" He smirked, placing his emptied glass in the sink. "No, I would never do that to you. You've been a real life-saver." Reassured of her son's virginity, Yuna played into Axel's happy mood.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do."

**xXx**

_What the hell? This doesn't even make any sense!_ Roxas thumbed through the notes. With this latest direction, Axel had neglected to give him the same hint as before. With every other location scattered around the house, it had just simply been wherever was stated. If the next note was on the couch, the one before would say 'couch'. This one, however, went completely against what the others showed.

"_First time_," he read aloud, standing in front of Axel's closet door. First time? First time doing what? "Ugh, Axel, you're a pain sometimes. I don't feel like doing this." Roxas gave up, almost tempted to toss the sheets of paper to the floor. But no. Axel obviously had some sort of plan for him. Maybe he would just have to bug the redhead about it on their way to breakfast.

Deciding to go get dressed, already having wasted three quarters of their precious hour, Roxas headed into his bedroom, surprised to see his redhead laid out on his bed. Axel smirked as he saw the confused expression on the blonde's face. "Here I was almost afraid you weren't gonna get it."

"I didn't," Roxas confessed, moving hesitantly towards the chuckling redhead.

"Then try it out. First time led you here. What do you think the first time was?"

Roxas pondered the question for a moment. He'd had a lot of firsts in this room. "Gimme a hint?"

"Aww, Rox, you're breakin' my heart here." Axel laid a pout over his lips as he reached out for his blonde, pulling the smaller boy close, toppling lightly onto the bed.

"Well, how am I supposed to know which one I'm supposed to say?"

"At least you know there is more than one right answer." Axel pressed his lips to the younger teen's briefly as a reward. "Fine, think of what today is."

"Uh, Valentine's Day?"

"Yes."

"And ... people have sex on Valentine's Day?"

Axel glowered at the blonde. "Some, maybe. Not us. But you've gotten close."

Roxas pouted, not wanting to play any guessing games. "Just tell me?"

"Nope. You gotta guess or else you don't get your present."

"Fine, fine. You always get your way, don't you? Hmm, let me think. First time ... and it's close to sex. So, the first time I felt you up?"

Axel snorted, shoving his nose playfully into the blonde spikes. "Well, I suppose I'd have to take that answer. But, it wasn't the one I was thinking of."

"Oh no?"

"No. But it does go along with that. It was the first time you said that you loved me. _That's_ what I was getting at."

Roxas blushed, crinkling his nose, laughing lightly. "You're too mushy for your own good."

"I'm allowed to be. Because my mushiness normally ends up being something we both enjoy."

Roxas moaned lightly as he felt Axel's warm breath on his neck. "But not right now because we'll be late. But, I promise, we'll continue this after breakfast. I love you, Rox."

The blonde wrestled himself out of the redhead's arms before turning, moving back onto his bed by straddling those long legs. "I love you too, Axe." Brushing their lips together once more, the younger tried to press his luck, pushing the redhead back to lay on the mattress, but Axel held firm. "C'mon, please? Can't you feel how much I want you to touch me right now?" Roxas asked, pleading, pressing his hips into Axel's abdomen.

"No, Rox. After breakfast. Got it memorized? We've gotta after breakfast."

"Gotta?"

"Yeah. It'll be the last time for a little while."

That stopped the loving movement from the blonde as he fell back to kneel in the redhead's lap, shocked hurt crossing over his dusted-pink features. "Wh-What?"

Realizing that he had said something that he shouldn't have, Axel held panic in his emerald orbs, trying desperately to take back what had spewed from his mouth. "I-It's nothing bad. I swear; I'm not leaving or anything if that's what you're thinking. I'm just saying that I'll be sore for a little while."

"Why?"

"Can't tell ya. It's a surprise. But," the redhead glanced at the digital clock that sat on the bedside table. "We should have been gone five minutes ago. And you aren't even dressed."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go get dressed. Jeez. Just promise again. You aren't leaving."

"For an hour, max. You should see if Dem wants to hang out after."

"What about Xigbar?"

"He'll be with me."

Roxas sighed, forcing himself off of the redhead who proceeded to fall down to rest on the mattress to irritate the blonde. Glaring, Roxas decided that he would tease the redhead, dressing as seductively as he could. When he had finished, Axel almost looked unphased, although the bulging tent in his tight jeans screamed otherwise.

"You ready finally, babe?"

"I guess. Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful."

**xXx**

"Mmm, this place has such good food. Where'd you find it at, Axel?" Demyx moaned happily as he stabbed a harmless strawberry with his fork, shoving it in his mouth with a hum.

"Re's been talking about it a lot. So, it's all on him. 'Cause it's flippin' expensive here."

"Tell him I think he is the best! I never knew that French Toast could be so delicious!"

Xigbar had to force himself to look away from his blonde as he moaned at the taste once more. But he couldn't help but peek at the singer as the younger teen leaned closer to him. "Dembabe, ya need to cut out all that noise, please. Save it for later?" Demyx whimpered sadly before noticing the chuck of cinnamon bun on his lover's own fork. Without even the warning of a pleading glance, he leaned even closer to the black-haired teen, latching his mouth around the sweet delicacy before pulling back, the bun rolling around on his tongue. Xigbar glared at the blonde with his good eye before looking back across the table to the younger couple. "'S'cuse me a sec. Brat, that was mine!"

Pressing Demyx into the wall, he shielded them from the view of all but Axel and Roxas, eating their own meals.

"So, Rox, what's your favorite number?" Axel turned to the blonde that was sitting beside him, eating away at his chocolate-banana crepe in silence. Looking up into those emerald orbs, Roxas forgot that he had ever been even the slightest bit upset with the redhead. A blonde eyebrow was raised as Axel shot out his tongue, dipping into the chocolate sauce that had been supplied for their fresh fruits, manners leaving him for the moment. Not that there was anyone around to witness the barbarians. He had been sure to pick a booth in the back corner just in case any of them decided to do some things that might make people crave to hurt them - which prooved to be a good idea as Xigbar fished further for the lost cinnamon bun.

"Favorite number?"

"Yeah."

"That is the most random distracter question I've ever been asked."

Axel pouted, licking at his slightly chocolate-covered lips. "It isn't a distracter question. I really wanna know what it is." The redhead forced his eyes away from Xigbar as he gave a valiant effort to get his beloved cinnamon bun chunk back from his blonde, delving his tongue in to wrestle it back to freedom.

"Why?"

"'Cause. It's part of my surprise for later."

"What's the surprise?"

Unable to suppress a laugh, Axel placed the chocolate sauce back down on the table. "I ain't tellin' ya, Rox."

Pouting, the blonde sighed. "Thirteen. My favorite number is thirteen."

"Perfect. Thank you, babe." Axel leaned closer, giving his blonde a small peck on the forehead before turning back to the couple. "You think you guys could wait till after I'm done to give me a hard-on?"

Demyx's dusted cheeks grew a deeper shade of red as Xigbar reluctantly pulled away. "Hurry the hell up then. I'm done, Dembabe is done, Roxas is done. You're the slow poke." Axel glowered at the golden-eyed teen, picking up a slice of kiwi and shoving it in his awaiting mouth. "What're we gonna do first, anyway? Go back to your place or wha'?"

"Our place. And, ya'know, I think I'll just get this to go."

"Good idea. You get the bill?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Great. Babe, Roxas, c'mon. Let's go wait in the car."

**xXx**

"Axe, what if Mom's home? We can't all just barge in if she's home!" Roxas whined in the passenger seat as the car rounded the corner, turning onto the blonde's street. Axel turned to him, smirking slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Rox. She isn't home."

"How do you know?"

"She told me this morning. Well, I asked her to go out, but she told me that she had already had plans. With some Tidus guy."

"A-A guy?"

"Yeah. Looks like Momma's got a boyfriend."

"B-But-"

"Ugh, just stop worryin' Rox. She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself, ya'know."

Roxas sighed, leaning over to rest his head on the redhead's shoulder, watching as his driveway approached, Axel slowing enough to swing the car in close to the house. As the four of them escaped the parked vehicle, Axel gave Xigbar a warning glance. "Take my room; it'll be better in there. Break anything and you're paying for it."

"Looks like I'll have to start savin', eh, Babe?" Xigbar snorted, smirking at his redheaded best friend while gripping his lover's hand tight. "Just kiddin' around with ya, man. No worries. You can trust us."

**xXx**

"Dem, you take good care of him for me, 'kay? Think, his life is in your hands."

Demyx smirked, glancing back at the sleeping teen that was draped across his own bed. "What did you do, break him?"

A wink from Axel was the only answer the blonde received as the redhead turned. Placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips, Xigbar skirted after the younger teen.

"Hurry home!"

**xXx**

Axel groaned as he moved through the front door hours later, Xigbar following behind him once more. Demyx sprang up from his spot on the couch with the younger blonde as they watched television, eating the chocolates given to them earlier. Forcing the semi-apparent pain away from his features, Axel smirked, moving up behind his little bombshell to pull him into a hug. Roxas pressed back into the embrace, smiling happily until he noticed the grimace that snuck onto the elder teen's face.

"Axe?"

"Surprise."

"You're hurt."

"I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"What'd you do? Xigbar, what did you let him do?"

Before the black-haired teen could respond, Axel stepped back, away from his Roxas, playing with the hem of his tee-shirt. Turning, the blonde watched as the redhead pulled the shirt up over his spikes, throwing it onto the couch. Roxas' eyes widened in fear as he noticed the two sets of taped-down gauze, one on each side of Axel's chest.

"Dude said that I should keep the bandages on until it's healed, but, I just can't wait to show ya, Rox." Winching slightly as the tape lifted his skin, Axel exposed the 'wounds' beneath the white gauze. At first, all Roxas could make out were the thick black lines running over his love's still-slightly-scarred chest. Upon closer inspection, however, he noticed that the lines formed letters.

"Ex, eye, eye, eye? And Vee, eye, eye, eye? Wha-?"

"Did you not learn Roman Numerals yet, Rox?"

Demyx gawked at the black letters. "That's really cute, Axel! And, yes, I was paying attention at the breakfast place." Roxas looked between the elder blonde and his redhead.

"Roman Numerals and breakfast? Oh! XIII is thirteen and VIII is eight, right?"

"Got it. I knew I could count on ya."

"Why eight then?"

"My favorite number, lil' buddy."

"Then, why numbers?"

"I always wanted Roman Numerals tattooed on my chest. What better ones to get than those that represented us?"

Xigbar made a faked gagging noise behind the redhead, laughing as Axel turned back and beat him lightly on the arm a couple of times. "Way to ruin the moment, jerkwad!"

"Sorry, man, jus' a lil' too mushy for ma' tastes."

"You don't still have to be here then." Axel pouted, replacing the bandages before grabbing his shirt and hauling it back on over his torso.

"Aww, Axe, you aren't kicking us out, are ya?"

"Not you Dem, just him." Axel gave a giant smirk as his black-haired best friend glowered playfully. "Nah, c'mon, guys. Let's have a movie-marathon!"

"And, if Momma Roxas comes home? I doubt she'd wanna be met with complete strangers." Roxas looked up at the black-haired teen, smiling happily.

"She doesn't mind if we have friends over, trust me. Besides, I think she wants to meet the two of you."

**xXx**

"Boys, are you still up?"

Roxas looked up over the edge of the couch, seeing his mother standing in the doorway, the door still standing open behind her. He glanced down at Axel. "I am. Axel fell asleep just a little while ago. Why?"

"Well, there's someone I want you two to meet."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Tidus, come in, come in. Make yourself at home. Don't worry."

Roxas disappeared behind the couch once more, trying to wake the redhead that was dozing in his lap. "Axe? Axe, c'mon, wake up. Mom's home."

"M-Mom?" Axel asked blurrily, jumping as he noticed where his head had fallen. "Oh God, she didn't see, did she?"

"You were sleeping. It's not like you were doing anything 'bad'. Just, c'mon. I think she brought that Tidus guy over."

Axel stretched, cracking his back and whimpering just a little at the pain in his chest. Both teens turned once more to see Yuna standing with a man with blonde spikes, shimmering blue eyes and a goofy smile on his lips.

"Boys, this is my boyfriend, Tidus. I work with him. Tidus, meet my boys."

"Axel, Roxas, it's nice to finally meet you."

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

You have no idea how bad I wanna go get breakfast at that place again, since it was based off of a real place. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	19. Day 161

**Rookie**

Oh my god, the memories. Every time I hear the words 'right now' I cringe and wait for the slap. :D Unlike Axel, I loved my Phsyics teacher and will have two classes with him next year. :D

**Chapter Nineteen - Day One hundred and Sixty One **

**xXx**

**Monday, February 15th**

**Day 161 - Second Period**

**xXx**

'Rox, I hate physics. Teach is a crazy-ass dude.'

Axel braced himself for the next onslaught of meter-stick bashings against the top of some innocent student's desk.

"Instantaneous velocity is ... what? Axel, what is instantaneous velocity?"

"A-An object's velocity at one given time."

"One given time?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, _right now_."

The teacher's favorite two words. 'Right now' always induced the slamming of the stick against the top of a desk, making the entire class jump and cringe.

"Kairi, what is velocity?"

"The rate of change in an object's displacement."

The redheaded girl sitting beside Axel glanced over at him with big, blue eyes, seeing if she had caught his attention. Instead, he was gripping onto his phone and gazing at the 'stick-of-doom' as he so affectionately called it. A pout creased her lips for a second before she put her hands down to her skirt, pressing it out.

"Very good. Now, write this down."

"If we could even understand your writing, you dingbat," Axel hissed in an undertone, glancing nervously towards his phone. Kairi laughed, going red in the face when Axel looked over at her. But he didn't speak as he felt the slim, black phone in his grip begin to vibrate.

_You'll manage. I bet you're having a better time than I am. I'm stuck doing group work with Hayner and Zexion. Zexion! I mean, wtf?_

Axel glowered down at the message. "Is there something wrong?" Her voice was small, light, girlish. Axel knew the tone very well. How many people had used it on him, after all?

"No, everything's fine," he gritted, not looking at the flirting girl.

"You don't look very happy. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

'Tell him if he goes anywhere near you, I'll knock his fuckin' head off.'

Axel turned his emerald orbs up on the board, sighing as he realized he had just missed half a board of scrawled notes. "Is that a V? VF equals ViT plus half of AT squared? What?"

"It's the formula we need to get the final velocity. And, it isn't AT together. It's half of A times T squared." Kairi smiled happily, pointing out Axel's mistake.

"And all that bullshit means what exactly?"

"It's easy. Final velocity equals initial velocity times the time plus half of the acceleration times the time squared."

"You call that easy?"

"You'll get used to it."

"Says you," Axel pouted, jotting down the notes.

"If you need any help, you can just ask me, you know."

"What makes you all high and mighty?"

The girl looked hurt and Axel sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so grumpy. I just ... have a lot on my mind right now. And, please tell me what final velocity and instantaneous velocity have to do with one another."

"He was just running through a review for the instantaneous velocity. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important."

"Umimportant or not, I still want to know."

Axel shifted his gaze from the redhead beside him back down to his vibrating phone. "The kid I'm with is sitting with their rapist ex right now."

_Hayner's already warned him. And he wants me to hang out with him at lunch. I dunno if I want to or not._

"And so you're really jealous and worried for him?"

"Yeah."

"That's really sweet, Axel. I wish my boyfriend was as awesome as you."

"Mmm."

Axel didn't feel like talking to this girl that obviously just wanted to get in his pants. Looking back up to the board, he didn't notice he hadn't replied to the blonde. More formulas were being scrawled in messy handwriting and the grey-haired man was talking a mile-a-minute, his words coming out so fast that they slurred together.

"Aren't you going to reply to him?"

"Hunh?"

"You only read it. You didn't reply."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Thanks."

'It's completely up to you.'

_You okay?_

'I'll get over it.'

_What's the matter?_

'I'll tell you at lu- after school.'

_Why not lunch?_

'You're hanging out with Hayner.'

_Not if you don't want me to._

'I said it was up to you.'

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, Kairi."

"So, you really do know my name."

"I know a lot of people's names."

"I'm honored you know mine."

"Don't be."

There was a moment of grumpy, silent tension between the two before Kairi gave a flirtatious, innocent smile.

"I think you need to have someone that won't make you so upset."

"He doesn't upset me!" He didn't realize his growl had gotten louder until the golden-eyed teacher turned to face him.

"Do you care to tell the rest of the class what you two are conversing about, Axel?"

Axel glowered from Xemnas to Kairi to his phone and back to Xemnas. "No, sir."

"Kairi?"

She smirked over at the elder redhead, mouthing the word 'sorry' to him. "He's having issues with his boyfriend and he's telling me about it, sir. Sorry to interrupt the class."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you bitch? You don't know a thing!"

Axel stood up from his desk, shaking. Eyeing him nervously, the other students sitting around him backed away, worrying for their safety. "You don't know a thing, Kairi." He stormed up the aisle, flung open the door and slammed it shut. Throwing himself against the wall outside of the classroom, knowing he was going to get a lecture from the grey-haired man, Axel crumpled to the floor, feeling a ball of stress working its way up into his stomach.

Class ended and the students began to flood out into the hall, skirting around the still-curled redhead, worried he may lash out at them or take off their heads. Satisfied that enough people had filed out of the classroom, Axel sauntered back in, avoiding the teacher and the one student left standing by his desk.

"Axel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just think that you deserve someone better than Roxas. You deserve a girl that loves you, rather than a prick that uses you."

Shoving his notebook into his book bag, only to throw the bag back a few desks, Axel glared dangerously at the girl. "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

"I was at Leon's Halloween party. It was me that came over to you guys. He's a whimp. You shouldn't be with him. Someone like you should be with me."

She grabbed his arm as he tried to turn away so as not to grip her neck and strangle her. "Let go of me, Kairi. You need to get to class. And out of my sight."

"I'll leave in a minute." Her voice was a breathy whisper and she yanked him down, reaching a hand around his neck to make sure he couldn't back away as she forced their lips together. He struggled against her once the shock had worn away. By now, students were filing into the class and he was pushing against her. "I'll see you soon, Axel."

"You fuckin' bitch!" Axel cried, noticing the eyes of his fellow classmates on him. Even Xemnas was staring with mild amusement. _Sick bastard_, Axel thought angrily, moving to sit in his seat. "Bet you want me out of your class now, don't you?"

"I will be speaking to you after class, Axel. Don't think this will be going unpunished."

"Do you not think that was punishment enough?"

Xemnas just smirked, waiting for the class to get settled.

**xXx**

**Monday, February 15**

**Day 161 - lunch**

**xXx**

"Fuck this shit. Fuck this fuckin' shit." Axel slammed his book bag down before following it onto the floor. Demyx gaped at his sudden outburst as he slammed into the music room. Xigbar just watched from behind his drums.

"What happened?"

"Kairi's a bitch, Rox's with Hayner and I just got afterschool detention for a fuckin' week."

"Is there anything we could do to help?"

"Sing? Play? Something? I need something to take my mind off this shit."

Demyx nodded, looking back to Xigbar who began to slowly beat away at the drums while Demyx moved over to grab his guitar. Soon, that sweet voice was rocketing around the room along with the instruments and Axel started to feel just a little better. He closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away in the melodies.

"They're amazing."

Axel jumped at the woman's voice above him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, really awesome. What brings you down here, Yuffie?" He had gotten on good terms with the science teacher long ago.

"Well, you know how I'm on the graduation committee, right? Well, you guys voted for local talent for your soundtrack this year. Came here to see if there was anyone interested."

"And?"

"I'm definitely going to as-"

"Ms. Kisaragi? Hi!" Demyx lunged off the stage, guitar still swinging around on its strap as Xigbar halted in his slamming of the drums.

"Demyx! Xigbar! How are you guys?"

"Great, ma'am! You?"

"Well, I think I just got a lot better. Are you two thinking of going to the Prom?"

Xigbar was already behind his blonde. His face fell visibly. "No."

"Yes!"

They looked at each other and Demyx raised a blonde eyebrow. "No?"

"I'd ... I'd have no one to go with."

Demyx's heart shattered. "Wh-What?"

"My birthday. It's before graduation. Yours is about a month after mine, remember."

"S-So?"

"Dem ..."

"So, who cares, Xig? We're still going to the Prom together, aren't we?"

"Dem ..." It was obvious that the reality was killing the two. Demyx pushed away from the black-haired teen, going over to hide behind the raven-haired teacher.

"I-I'm still going to the Prom. Why?"

Demyx had tears in his aquamarine orbs. Yuffie turned to him before looking back at the black-haired teen who had his gaze averted.

"Well, I was wondering if you two would like to be our entertainment this year. But, if there is going to be a problem ..."

"No, it would be an honor to play. Thank you for the consideration. It means a lot."

"Xigbar? Are you okay with it?"

"O-O'course. I'm up for anythin' if the lead man is."

"Great, well, I'll have to tell the committee about this. We'll put it to a vote and see what those attending have to say."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you! Thank you both! I wish you luck!"

And she was off, the smile on her face dimmer than it normally would have been after such a victory. Demyx crouched down to sit beside the redhead while Xigbar went back to his drums, tapping on them idly. Axel turned to his best friend.

"It's only a month, get over it."

"A-Axel?" Demyx's voice began to break as the tears left his eyes. "What the heck do you mean?"

Axel's jaw tightened, glaring at the younger teen. "You only have to spend a month away from him. You guys still get to hang out since it's only a month. What about me, huh? What about poor Axel and Roxas? Three years, man. Three fuckin' years I have to go without him. You think _you've_ got it hard? This is the first time I've ever even felt something like this for someone. And I have to fuckin' leave him. Which means that I'll have to leave so much."

"Axel ... I'm sorry. I'll be strong then. I'll be strong, to prove that you two can pull through it too, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

Demyx stood, the tears still slowly dripping down his cheeks before he moved back over to the black-haired teen that had heard everything. They pressed their lips together, proving that they would stay strong. Slowly, Demyx moved away, picking up his guitar once more before singing into the mic.

**xXx**

**Monday February 15**

**Day 161 - Evening**

**xXx**

Axel had shut himself up in his room ever since he drove the little blonde home. Currently, he was sprawled over the bed, catching up on the physics he had missed at the end of class that Xemnas had been so great to give him. There was a soft knock on the door and Roxas moved in.

"Axel? Are you okay? You didn't return my text."

The redhead stiffened as Roxas came up beside him, rubbing at his back in slow circles.

"I was busy."

"Too busy for me?"

"A lot happened to me today. Can I just have some alone time?"

"Axe ... You ... we've been apart all day. You want to be alone some more?"

Axel nudged away from the touch, feeling the sorrow coming from the blonde. "I just need to be alone, Roxas."

"I...Roxas? What did I do to get that?"

"I'm a little ticked, can't you tell?"

Axel glared back at the blonde, not realizing what he was doing. "Was it something I did?"

"A bit of it. Just leave me alone, would you?"

He sat up, moving farther from the blonde. Cerulean orbs shone out, hurt evident in their bright color. "Axel,-"

"It's because you're short, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The reason you're being so difficult with me now. I tell you I want to be alone and you go touching me. It's because you're short and are tired of looking up at me, isn't it?"

"What the hell type of logic is that?"

"You think that I'm so much better than you! You always look up to me and you're jealous!" Axel was shaking, knowing full well he was spouting pure nonsense. "Just, leave me alone."

"Axel? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Get out!"

The blonde almost feared for his safety, but the rage was building in him too. He was being yelled at to get out of his boyfriend's room and it confused him greatly.

"Where do you get off on telling me what to do?"

"Get out, Roxas, before I make you get out."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What's the big, bad Axel gonna do to me? Gonna knock my fuckin' head off?"

"Roxas, please. I-I'm ... I'm breaking down so get the fuck out of my room before I hurt you."

Noticing for the first time the panic that had seeped into the redhead's emerald orbs and the way that he cling to himself, gripping his arms to hold himself back, Roxas stood, backing slowly to the door, knowing that Axel wasn't lying about having one of his attacks. It'd been _so_ long since he'd had one, Roxas was afraid that something really bad would happen.

He slipped away without another word and Axel broke, shattering to the floor in a million tiny pieces, realizing for the first time how horribly he could just have hurt his Rox-as. Not just physically but emotionally as well.

**xXx**

"R-Rox? Rox, I'm sorry about earlier. Please, let me in? I need to talk to you."

There was still silence from the other side of the door that Axel leaned against. He had tried the knob, but found it securely locked. The redhead slammed his crimson spikes back against the door in frustration.

"Fine. If you aren't gonna let me in, I'm just gonna make you listen anyways. I had a really shitty day today and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. A snotty bitch tried to steal me away from you, causing me to have an outburst and get a week of afterschool detentions. Then you ditch me for Hayner while sitting beside your ex that tried to rape you and cheated on you. Then your science teacher came to the music room and got Dem and Xig to play at the Prom. But they almost refused by _shoving it in my face_ that you won't be mine for much longer. Our birthdays are coming up, Rox, and then I'll have to go. I won't want to, but I'll have to. You know that, don't you? I don't want to leave you."

Axel sighed, trying to get back his breath, more tears slipping down his cheeks. He heard tentative steps over to the door and Roxas slammed himself against it, sifting to the floor. Fingers reached under the door and Axel laid his own on them gently.

"How long are they apart for?" His voice was small, broken, weak. It was obvious he had been crying as well.

"A month."

"How long are we apart for?"

"Three years and two months, pretty much."

"Then what are we still doing together? If you're just leaving me in the end, what's the point of being together now?"

Axel felt his heart break. Butterflies rocked around in his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick. How could he answer that? He wanted to spend all the time he could with Roxas. He hadn't planned on it, but he had truly fallen in love with the little blonde.

"Do ... do you ... do you want me to ... to leave? Do you want me to leave now instead of later?"

He heard the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the door that signaled that the blonde was crying once more. "Don't. Please don't. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Axe."

Those fingers that were gripping onto his so tight released and slid out from under the door before Axel heard the lock being undone. Falling back as his support vanished from behind him, Axel turned over, sitting up before standing. Roxas plowed into him, gripping him in a tight hug. He dug his nose into the elder's chest as Axel began to kiss the top of his head; happy to have his Rox back in his arms again.

"I'll come back for you. I promise; I'll be your present on your eighteenth birthday."

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

So, um, yeah, anyone got any rockin' ideas for the band name? Because what's a band without a name? And I fail, so, I can't even think of any. So, if you think you have a cool one, PM me or leave it in the review you're gonna give me. :D Thanks guys! :D

~xbuttonsx~


	20. Days 173 to 219 Part One

**Rookie**

**Chapter Twenty - Days One hundred and Seventy-Three to Two hundred and Nineteen (Part One)**

**xXx**

**Saturday February 27**

**Day 173 - Afternoon**

**xXx**

"You two're going to be on your best behaviors tonight, right?"

Roxas rolled his eyes as his mother fretted in the hallway, running back and forth to make sure that everything was perfect. "Yes, mother. Don't worry. We'll be perfect little angels."

"We'll keep the homo-erotica down."

Both Roxas and Yuna blushed brightly at the comment, Roxas slamming his fist into Axel's chest. "Jerkwad."

"Love you too."

Yuna started up on her blustering around, tidying every last little thing up for her big date that night. "Want us to go down and set the table?" Axel inquired, watching, amused, as the woman crossed by the door once more.

She stopped, looking in. "Oh, would you?"

"Of course. Ain't that right, Rox?"

"Ugh, do we have to?"

"I'll do it then," Axel sighed, shoving the blonde back onto the opposite side of the bed. Leaving behind homework and love, Axel moved out to the hallway, stopping Yuna as she started by him. He gripped her shoulders softly, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't be so nervous. You've known him for years, he knows I'm not _really_ your son, me and Rox are gonna disappear the second you say the word, and you are the best cook I know. It's gonna be fine."

Yuna let out a sigh and Axel gripped her tight. "Thank you, Axel."

"It's what I'm here for."

"You'd make a good son-in-law, you know that?"

Axel blushed, flustered, as Roxas came out to pry his boyfriend off of his mother. "C'mon, Axe. Let's go set the table."

**xXx**

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Roxas inquired over the piece of chicken on his fork. The blonde man smirked at the teen.

"Since October."

"And you're just coming over now?"

Yuna blushed, looking away in embarrassment. Tidus noticed this and smiled happily. "It was your mother's idea, actually. She wanted to wait and see if things would work out okay before she decided to introduce me to the two of you."

"You're treating her al-"

"Rox, give the guy some space, would you? He's obviously a good guy."

"But,-"

"No buts, bud. Just eat your supper, kay?"

"You're starting to sound like Mom."

"Because she's right about everything."

Axel smirked at his fuming little blonde that was scowling into his poultry. Tidus and Yuna exchanged a smile before the man turned to Axel.

"Okay, Roxas had his interrogation time. Now it's yours."

Another smirk laced itself over Axel's lips and he chuckled softly. "Only one question. Is she not the best cook in the world?" Yuna's eyes grew wide and a deep blush brushed over her cheeks. Tidus moved his hand over to grip hers, squeezing lightly.

"Of course she is."

**xXx**

**Friday March 5**

**Day 179 - Lunch**

**xXx**

"Hayner, hurry up, man. You said you wanted to hang with us 'cause Pence was sick, so you gotta hurry it up!" Roxas jeered, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde that was running to catch up to the excited junior. "You're finally gonna meet the guys! Isn't that great?"

"I-I guess ... I'll have to ... give Axel a ... shot, right?"

"That's the spirit! C'mon, hurry, hurry!"

"O-Okay. I-I ... can't talk ... right now."

"I make this dash every day, so, I'm used to it."

Roxas tore off down the hall, not even realizing he left the elder blonde huffing against the wall. "D-Don't worry! I-I'll catch up!"

**xXx**

"Mmm, Roxy!" Axel spun the blonde around as the younger crashed into him.

"Ugh, do you mind? People are trying to walk here."

"We're in the middle of the music room, Kairi. Shove off."

"Fine, just shut up. I'm trying to listen."

"Go to Prom. You'll see them there."

"Ugh." The girl moved away, closer to the performing duo. Hayner finally caught up, peering into the music room as though he thought he was going to get his head bitten off.

"Aww, you brought the punk?"

"I told you I was gonna. Be nice, please?" Roxas pressed himself closer to the redhead's ear, whispering before pulling his friend in farther. "It was your idea, after all."

Axel grumbled, shoving himself onto a desk. "I know, I know."

Hayner looked between his blonde friend and the blonde that was rocking the stage. "You guys hang here every day?"

"Demyx is one of the friends I've been telling you about, ya'know. Him and Xigbar."

"Yeah, yeah. I just wasn't expecting such an awesome voice."

"Well, he is-"

"Playing prom, I know, I know. You've told me about a million times."

Hayner rolled his eyes, laughing as Roxas pulled him closer to the performing blonde.

**xXx**

**Wednesday April 14**

**Day 219 - Evening**

**xXx**

"_I'm inviting the two of you out for supper."_

Hayner raised his eyebrow as he heard his blonde best friend's voice over the phone. "W-What?"

_"You heard me. Supper. Me, you, Axel, Pence, Xigbar and Demyx. Deal?"_

"What's the occasion?"

"_Just celebrating for the sake of celebrating. Do we really need a reason? Besides, we're gonna use the week off school for partying._"

"Where're we goin'?"

"_Not sure. Ask Axel. He won't tell me. Only him, Xigbar, and Demyx know."_

"Then how are we supposed to go?"

"_We're taking two vehicles. We're gonna meet them there."_

"Are you seriously inviting us?"

"_Yeah, you guys are my friends and I want to hang out with ya."_

"Alright. You guys'll be pickin' us up?"

"_Yup. In about an hour. That okay?"_

"Sure. See ya then."

"_See ya."_

**xXx**

"Hey, Rox, I'm just gonna stop in here for a minute, okay?"

"What? No. It's the liquor store."

"And I'm going to get us a bottle of wine."

"I don't want any."

"Then you don't have to drink it."

Roxas huffed, crossing his arms in the passenger seat. Axel leaned over, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead to reassure him that he would only take as long as he had promised.

The first person that Axel noticed upon his entry into the store was the bus-boy from months prior. The two exchanged a short glance before the man looked down, obviously embarrassed to see the teen. Axel laughed, clapping the man happily on the shoulder as he moved closer.

"Y-You haven't been around for a while. Is your dad getting better?"

A giant smirk played itself on the redhead's features. "I moved out of there the day after we had out little 'talk', ya'know?"

The man's eyes lit up and he turned his gaze from the alcoholic beverages to the teen he had somehow helped - or at least he had in his own mind. But his excitement turned to mild confusion. "Then... what are you doing back here?"

"It's a surprise for my... um...significant other? Well, they don't want it, but, a few of my friends and I are treating our ... ugh, screw this. I'm treating my boyfriend to a nice dinner tonight. There, ya'know now."

The man smiled, blushing faintly as he remembered his last encounter with the redhead. "Your b-boyfriend... He's the one that saved you from your dad, isn't he?"

Axel returned the smile. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Just the tone of your voice."

Shuddering, Axel laughed lightly. "Man, that's right. Shrink in the making, here. How's that comin' anyways?" It was so easy to talk to this man. He really would make a good psychiatrist someday.

"Top of the class." The pride was evident in the young man's voice.

"Most dedicated, too, I bet. But, yeah, I told Rox that I'd only be in here for a second, so, I gotta jet. Good seein' ya again."

"I'm glad you got away."

"Me too."

**xXx**

"Are you ever gonna tell us where we're going, Axe?" Roxas complained from the front seat, watching the city flit away behind them in the fading light of evening. Hayner and Pence were silent in the back seat, slightly nervous and wondering if the redhead was just going to stop out in the country somewhere and chop off their heads, leaving them to rot because they were hanging out with Little Rox-as more and more.

"We're almost there, babe."

"We're almost out of the city."

"Exactly."

"What do you have planned?"

"Triple-date, for starters. Oh, Rox, can you get that? It's in my pocket."

A recorded song was playing from Axel's front pocket, Demyx's voice filling the car. The smaller blonde reached into the redhead's pocket, pulling out the phone and opening it.

"Hello?"

"_You're not Axel. Put 'im on for me, kiddo?"_

"Only if you tell me where we're headed."

"Give me that," Axel snapped playfully, snatching the phone away from the blonde. "Yo, Xig. ... Yeah, yeah, I got it. ... Nope, no troubles. ... Almost there, I think? Lots'a trees. ... Okay, perfect. We'll see ya in five minutes then? ... Great, okay, see ya."

"_Well_," Roxas pressed, determined to get information. Axel rolled his eyes, letting the object fall into his lap.

"Can't I just leave _one_ surprise a surprise?"

"Nope. Doesn't work that way."

"Well, it's gotta. I'm not tellin' ya, Rox."

"Fine. At least tell me _why_?"

"Mom has a date with Tidus tonight. Wanted the house to herself for a while. Gave me some cash to get rid of us."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you, babe?"

"Yes."

The blonde pouted, completely forgetting two of his best friends were still sitting in the back seat. "Look, they've already set it up."

Roxas looked ahead of them to a hill overlooking a large field, the sun dipping down over the horizon behind a line of far-off trees. He could see the lights sparkling between the loosely scattered trees that stood on the otherwise grassy hill and the vague shapes of people moving around, setting up more decorations.

"W-What's this?"

"It's a surprise, Rox."

"It's some sort of party?"

"Yeah, pretty much. There, satisfied?"

"Only a bit."

Axel glanced into the rear-view mirror to the two teens in the back seat, smirking at their amazed features. "What do you guys think?"

"So... pretty..." Pence sighed out happily. Hayner turned to him, smirking.

"Y-You ... invited us to a ... party?"

That smirk on Axel's face grew as he turned into a driveway, leading up beside the hill. "Of course. You two aren't half-bad and you've been real good to Rox, so, I thought you deserved to come. Hey, Leon, the spot's up there, right?" Axel slowed to a crawl to call out to the brunette heading up the side of the driveway with a large, beige greyhound pulling at its leash.

"Yeah. Watch out, though. Gran's on the war-path because there're so many 'homos' parking in her yard. She's only letting us 'cause I agreed to take Pluto out for a walk. I've already fed, milked and cleaned the cows. Tomorrow morning, I have to go clean the chicken coop. This better be one fuckin' awesome party, Axel. Better be the best one yet."

Axel smirked at the playful glower he was receiving from his friend. "Well, I'll try my best. I'll go in and say hi to your Gran, too."

"You trust her?"

"Oh, she loves me."

"Take Pluto with you, would you? I don't feel like walking all that way just to come back down here."

"Ugh, I don't want that fleabag in here."

Leon snorted. "Yeah right. Like something of hers would ever be allowed to be dirty. She's had poor Cloud cleaning out her attic since we arrived." Once more, Axel glanced back in his rearview mirror after glaring at the 'fleabag'. Finally, he sighed.

"Hay, Pence, mind if that mutt rides with you for a minute?"

"Nope."

"I hate you both. I hate the three of you."

"Thank you, Axel."

"Whatever," the redhead grumbled, unlocking the back door as Leon opened it, coaxing the dog in. Immediately it leaped up into Hayner's lap, licking at his face enthusiastically. The elder blonde laughed, trying to shove the dog away from him but failing horribly as he forced his way in farther, laying over Hayner in order to lick at Pence, tail slapping loudly against the door. Leon pushed the rear end of the dog into the car before closing the door behind it, locking Pluto inside.

On the short way up the hill, the greyhound managed to lick at everyone's face, almost causing Axel to veer off the driveway into one of the old trees. Roxas leaned over, grabbing the wheel as Axel started cursing the mutt. Pluto fell back, whimpering at the stern tone that he most certainly wasn't used to from his elderly master. A tongue was stuck out at the dog before Axel turned his attention back on the gravel, thanking his blonde for taking the wheel.

By the time that Axel pulled up next to the old farm house, he was glancing nervously into the rearview mirror, looking back down upon the beginnings of the party. "I have a crap load of stuff to take down. Idiot, why didn't you just drive over?"

"We can handle it, you know," Hayner piped up, nuzzling into the dog's warm fir. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? There's chairs and everything in there."

Pence scoffed. "Just because we're gay doesn't mean we're weak, ya'know."

"I'm just sayin' that there's a lot there to get!"

Roxas pouted. "Including your booze."

"Rox, It's wine. To go with the meal. We _always_ have wine."

The younger blonde didn't respond. Instead, he unbuckled his seat belt, waiting for the car to be turned off so he could get out. "Babe, it's okay. I'm not gonna get drunk and neither are you. I'm not gonna allow it, okay? I'm not my old man." Finally, Roxas sighed, leaning over to receive a peck on the forehead from the redhead. "Thanks, babe. Okay, you guys, you can leave the bottles there for me. Take what you want, I'll get the rest. I just need to slip inside and say hello to Gran."

"Sure thing, Boss-man," Pence chuckled, happily mimicking Roxas and undoing his seatbelt, opening his door to look out at the scenery before the sun dipped down below the horizon. Pluto hurriedly jumped over the elder blonde's lap, landing easily and bounding off to go grab a stick.

"Wait, Axe!" Roxas called out before the redhead made it up the front stairs. He ran to catch up to the redhead that had turned to watch him.

"Yeah, Rox?"

"Uh, ...this is stupid, but ... how many people will we know? You said you always have wine. That means that it happens a lot, right?"

"Don't worry, babe. You know almost everyone. If dickwad and his angel show up, they'd be the only people that you wouldn't know."

"Can I have names, please?"

"Just wait till ya get there?"

Roxas sighed but nodded, smiling happily, his grouchiness from earlier gone as Pluto came bounding towards him with a rock ten times too large for his mouth prying apart his jaws, weighing down his front end. "Okay, Axe. Just hurry up, kay?"

"Sure thing, babe."

**xXx**

"Roxas! Hayner! Pence! Hi guys! Oh, isn't this place magical? I get some of my best inspiration from this place!" Demyx bounded up to the trio, grabbing at the folding chairs that they held. Roxas began to protest, arguing that they were too heavy for just Demyx to take care of, but he was shushed as Xigbar moved up behind his little musician, grabbing two of the chairs, leaving Demyx with the third and a quick kiss on the back of the neck under the mess of a mullet. Aquamarine orbs grew wide in shock, his mouth dropping open slightly and he turned after the black-haired teen, completely forgetting about the young trio that was trying their hardest not to just burst out laughing.

But the giddiness was overwhelming and soon they were barely able to lug down the plates and sweaters that Axel had hauled up in the trunk. A brunette that looked to be only one or two years their elder bounded up to them, smiling brightly. A silver-haired teen watched from the crowd of talking teens, making sure that the boy was okay.

"Hi! I'm Sora! You must be Roxas, Hayner and Pence! C'mon, c'mon! Let me help you!" Sora exclaimed happily, gripping some of Roxas' items in his own arms, waddling away, supposedly showing them where they were wanted. "It's so great to meet you! I've heard so many stories, it's amazing!"

"He hasn't. He's exaggerating. Sora, you're acting like a stalker. Calm down." The silver-haired teen broke away, walking along beside them, not offering to carry any of the heavy items. Sora turned, a hurt pout breaking across his features.

"I can't help it, Riku! I'm excited!"

"Be excited in a less odd manner."

Roxas glared at the elder teen, disliking his snotty attitude already. "He's not 'odd'. You could stand to take a page out of his book and be _nice_ to strangers." He didn't know what came over him, but he just had the urge to put this Riku in his place.

"You must be Axel's bitch, right? Roxas?"

"And you must be the dickwad he was telling me about. Sorry, man, but, this is starting to get heavy. We'll finish this conversation later, perhaps?" Roxas smirked happily, a teasing tone evident in his voice. Turning from the shocked Riku, Roxas nodded to Sora triumphantly who gaped at him with wide eyes. They moved the rest of the short way down to the large table set up under a string of lights before Sora turned around to the young blonde. Without warning, he gripped Roxas in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about him! He can be such a meany!"

Roxas smirked, patting the elder teen on the back. "It's okay. I live with Axel. I'm used to 'meanies'." Sora dislodged himself from the younger teen, smiling wide.

"You're real awesome, Roxas! I'm so happy! For once I'm not the youngest one here! C'mon, let's go see Leon, kay? This is gonna be so great!"

The blonde was mildly confused when he found his hand being gripped by the brunette that began pulling him up towards the small crowd of teens. Just as promised, he knew them all. Hayner and Pence tagged along closely behind him, almost afraid to get separated from their friend. Sora stopped in front of the elder brunette, causing Leon to turn to face him.

"_Leon_, can we start the game?"

Blue eyes were rolled down at their brighter contestants. "Not yet. We're still waiting for people."

"How many more?"

"Just two. Don't worry, bud. We'll play. We always do, remember."

Sora sniffled, rubbing his toe in the greening grass. Even though it was only the middle of April, it was surprisingly warm. Roxas did a mental check of who could be missing, but he couldn't think of anyone. Axel was heading down the long slope with bags and blankets cradled under his arms and Cloud was at the barbeque, a chef's hat and apron covering his body, each with a different provocative saying on them. Those were the only two that weren't with the gathered teens. Other than that, there was Demyx, Xigbar, Riku, Sora, Leon, himself, Hayner and Pence. Who could be missing?

Confused, Roxas turned to watch as his redhead came easily down the hill, even with the excited pooch running around under his feet. Before Axel made it half-way down to them, however, he stopped, putting down one armload, waving the now-free limb in the air. He wasn't looking at the group. Instead, his vision was trained on the long driveway coming up between the trees. Roxas followed his line of vision and was pleased to see a car moving slowly up the gravel, hesitant to go any farther. He cocked his head at this but he watched as the window was rolled down.

"We didn't miss the party, did we?"

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Be awesome and review, 'kay?

~xbuttonsx~


	21. Day 219 Part Two

**Rookie**

Man, no cookies for you guys! :P No one knew who was comin' to the party! I thought it was obvious. o.o

**Chapter Twenty-One - Days Two Hunrdred and Nineteen (Part Two)**

**Wednesday April 14**

**Day 219 - Evening**

**xXx**

"Re! You guys made it just in time! I'm so happy you two could come!"

Axel jogged to the stationary car, peering in to see his brother and Rude, both men smiling happily at the teen. Reno smirked at his younger brother, leaning over, setting a soft kiss on the servant's cheek before shoving the door open. Once he was safely over with Axel, Reno nodded to the elder man who nodded back, backing down the driveway.

"Wha-? But-? ... I thought both of you were gonna stay."

Reno clapped his brother on the back before turning him back towards his dropped armloads. "Don't worry, bro. Got things under control. Surprise for all you kiddies." Axel blushed, brushing his brother away as he went to retrieve his items.

"He-ey! Reno! Good of ya to come, man!" Leon waved the elder redhead over to the happily conversing crowd. Roxas beamed, ecstatic that his boyfriend had managed to make up with his brother enough to bring him to a party of friends.

Sora looked up at his elder cousin with giant puppy-dog eyes. "Can we play_ now_, Leon?"

Leon rolled his eyes, but couldn't be upset with the younger teen. "I suppose. We've got even teams, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Okay! We can then? Yay! Leon, I love you so much!" Sora tackled the elder brunette. All the boys stopped what they were doing to look up at Leon as he whistled loudly, gaining their attention easily. Axel had finished his job and was going to move behind his Roxas when he sighed, looking up at his former 'Friend with Benefits'.

"Alright, guys, break off into your teams! Sora, do the honors and go get the ball, would you? Reno, you'll be my opposite, alright?"

Roxas, Hayner and Pence all gazed up at Axel in confusion. The redhead gripped his blonde firmly, hugging him close before stepping back. "Hay, c'mon, you're on this team. Rox, you and Pence over on the other one." Roxas quirked his eyebrow.

"What? But ... I wanna be on your team."

"Look around first, babe." Roxas did as he was told, noting that each of the couples had been broken apart. "Yup, that's right." Axel nodded, knowing that Roxas had caught on. "Soccer with a twist. It's tradition. I'm so pumped! Ye-ah!" Axel charged over to his team mates, picking up his observing brother and spinning him out of happiness.

Roxas glanced over at the black-haired teen beside him. "You gonna be alright, Pence? You look like you're gonna croak."

Pence's wide, dark eyes crept over onto the blonde beside him and Roxas chuckled at the fact that the elder teen's jaw was shivering. The sight made Roxas smirk. "C'mon, we'll see if they can put you in goal."

Sora chirped up behind him. "That won't be a problem! Our team _always_ fights over who's gonna be in goal! Thanks so much for coming, Pence! Xigbar's gonna love you because he doesn't have to play goal! You rock! C'mon, though! I have the ball, so, they can't really start without me, ya'know."

Roxas smiled happily, reaching out his hand out of pure yearning to ruffle those chocolatey spikes. "Nyah!" Sora hummed, pressing his head closer to Roxas' hand before breaking away. "C'mon, c'mon! I wanna _play_!"

**xXx**

"Ah! Axel! What do you think you're doing? This has gotta be against the rules! Ah!"

Roxas cried out in amused shock as he was tackled by his boyfriend, being slammed - as softly as possible - to the ground by the elder teen who began to move upwards to take Roxas' lips in his own. The blonde struggled half-heartedly to get out of Axel's grasp.

"Did Leon not tell you anything? This _is_ the rule of the game. Think of who you're playing with."

Accepting the hand up, Roxas stared, wide-eyed at his love. "Explain more please?"

"Jeez, Leon, you suck! You send him into the game without even tellin' him what he's expected to do?" The brunette shrugged as he charged past. Axel sighed, running a hand through his crimson spikes. "Okay, I don't have much time, so, this'll be short. It's anything-goes soccer with a twist. Tackle all ya want, but, you gotta kiss the one getting tackled. And if you get a goal, you gotta kiss the keeper."

"What?"

"Like I said, think of who you're playing with. I was ... thirteen, maybe, when I first started coming here. It's always been the same way. But, why else do you think that Leon and Sora are on the same team? And Reno was put on mine? You don't tackle members of your own team. So, you have a one in four chance of tackling your lover."

Roxas gazed at the jittery redhead in confusion, knowing that he was anxious to get back to the game but not caring.

"So ... you just start making out with someone you tackle?"

"No, don't make out with him. Just ... kiss 'im. We're a bunch of horny teens, babe."

"But ..."

"C'mon, Rox, just play along. Please. We're all friends, we're all hot, and we're all just in it for a good time."

The blonde sighed, allowing the excited redhead to have his way.

**xXx**

Rude quirked a nearly invisible eyebrow as he watched on the sidelines beside the still-cooking Cloud. The blonde glanced over at the heavily-built man that was watching protectively over the players, smirking slightly as he noticed the grin spreading across that chiseled face.

"Hey." The bald man turned his gaze over to blonde. "Would you like to play, too?" Rude looked taken aback by the simple question.

"I ... I, um, would throw off the teams."

"I'd be your opposite."

"It's ... too late in the game." Rude was glancing around nervously, although not many would be able to tell with his constant use of too-dark-to-see-through sunglass.

"You just don't want to, do you?"

Rude watched as Reno slammed his foot into the ball, sending it hurtling towards Pence. "I would rather just watch."

"Honestly, I'm the same way."

The elder redhead moved to make another swing at the ball as it was sent back towards him, but he slipped, getting tangled up in Roxas as the smaller blonde sped by, taking the ball with him. Rude winced, moving to go run towards his redhead, but stopped as he noticed Reno's large smile as he laughed. Instead, the bald man looked towards the teen standing beside him.

"Aren't you ... ever afraid? That he'll get hurt? Do you not feel helpless when you can't just barge in?"

Cloud placed a comforting hand on the large man's forearm. "All the time. But, let that be our little secret, okay? He'd kill me if he knew I had no faith in him."

**xXx**

"Gah, Axel, that ball is _mine_, ya'hear!" Leon rocketed forwards, slamming his foot against the ball, tumbling with the redhead onto the ground as Axel stopped him. Eyes widening as he gasped in a sharp breath, Axel stiffened as he realized who was hovering above him.

"L-Leon," he breathed, worry etching on his features. "We ... We c-can't ..."

"Oh, Axel, lighten up." Leon brushed their lips together, causing Axel to whimper softly, a shiver rolling through his body.

"Y-You shouldn't ... Leon ... Please ..."

"C'mon, man. It's a game. It's not like ... it means anything. Well, not what it used to mean. Alright, up ya get. Told ya it was my ball."

Axel couldn't see straight. His vision was blurred from shock and he felt like he was about to fall over. He barely registered his name as Leon wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Axel-ma-man, c'mon, get with the program. Don't get so worked up over it."

"I-It ... You ... gah!" Axel spluttered, turning on the brunette. "What'd you just do to me?"

Leon shrugged, beginning to move away after the ball once more. "Just playin', D-Axe."

"Fine. Next time, I'll get you down, you prick."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

**xXx**

"Hey guys, don't hate me, but, supper's ready!" Cloud yelled out to the excited, sweating, running boys, holding up the spatula he had used to flip the hamburgers and steak. Rude had to almost leap out of the way as the mob of ballplayers stormed over to the barbeque. Axel was the first to line up beside the eldest blonde, a Styrofoam plate held up to his heaving chest.

Everyone had lost count of the goals landed, but they were unimportant. They were all tallying up who had gotten close with them and how many times it had happened. Each was talking excitedly to his neighbor, the adrenaline still pumping through their veins. Even though the table was set up, like always, they each moved back out onto the most level ground that they had just been playing on, sitting down on the grass to better keep the conversations going.

Axel moved up behind his Roxas, sitting down beside him. "You havin' fun yet, babe?"

The blonde beamed happily, not noticing the someone that sat down beside him. "Of course! It's so much fun! Sora's so amazing! And I'm so happy Reno and Rude came! Oh, this is just so much fun!"

"I'm happy that you think I'm amazing! I think you're amazing too!" The person beside him cried out happily, mirroring the beaming smile that Roxas held on his face as he turned to look at the elder teen. Axel smirked, happy that his Roxas thought Sora to be as much an angel as he did.

"Am I amazing?"

Sora and Roxas exchanged a glance, smirking. "Nope. Not as amazing as us!" Both sets of bright, flickering blue orbs flew wide open as they moved back to look at the other. Axel cocked his head, confusion written on his face.

"That was just a bit creepy, Rox-as."

"W-We ... just spoke at the same time. That was ... so weird!" Roxas shuddered, laughing as that weird feeling came over him that he always got when saying the same thing as someone else.

"Roxas! Maybe we are twins separated at birth or something! Wouldn't that be so awesome? We were destined to meet each other!"

Sora put his plate in the grass in front of himself, tackling the younger blonde, nuzzling into his cheek. Axel glowered down at the brunette, worried for his Roxy's safety. "Sor, how old are you again?" Big, blue eyes looked up at the redhead.

"Sixteen?"

"I thought so. So, ha, you can't be Rox's twin. But," Axel lowered his voice, licking his lips in anticipation as he pressed himself closer to the two. "You could always join us in the bedroom, you know."

Sora whimpered at the advancements on him, his innocence apparent as he shoved his nose in close to Roxas' cheek, almost pushing the blonde over. "Axel!" Roxas hissed, looking in shock at his boyfriend. Axel just shrugged, the Cheshire grin spreading evilly over his features.

"Hey, prick, leave my boyfriend alone."

Axel didn't let the smirk slip as Riku towered over him. "Oh, come on. You know I would never actually do anything to him. Stop ruining the mood and go back to sulking."

"I'm warning you. If I ever see you so much as _look_ at Sora the wrong way, I'll pop off your _prized possessions_."

"Ri-ku! Careful! Watch what you say! There are young ears around, you know!" Axel made a big show of lunging onto his blonde. "Oh, Rox, did his foul words hurt you?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Axel, what the heck are you talking about?" The redhead moved back, sulking. Finally, Sora released his death grip around Roxas' neck, sitting back down and picking up his plate.

**xXx**

"I ... almost feel like I belong here."

"Aren't you glad that I invited you?"

Hayner watched as the last few rays of sun sparkled over the skyline, smiling to his best friend. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Hey, Rox-as! C'mon! Come dance with me!"

**xXx**

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

The blonde turned to the brunette that was smiling behind him. "I really like you. Not ... not like, like you but ... well, you're really cool." Roxas was unable to hide his blush, but his smile grew.

"I really like you too."

"C'mon, let's go sit. Down the hill a little. I know a nice place."

"A nice place for what?"

"You'll see. Just trust me."

Sora gripped Roxas by the hand, beginning to pull him away from the other teens that were still talking and singing and dancing. But they both stopped cold when two voices reached out to them.

"Sora?"

"Rox?"

Both turned to look at the elder teens standing side-by-side with the same look of confused apprehension, neither liking the looks of the way the two were 'sneaking off'.

"Eh, hi, Ri. We're just goin' down here for a while. I wanna get to know Roxas better!"

"But ..."

"May as well let them go, Riku. What harm could they do?"

"What the hell man? We finally have a common enemy and you side with it?"

Sora cocked his head, hurt evident on his confused features. "Enemy?" His voice had lost its crisp giddiness. Riku's aquamarine orbs shot open in shock as what he had just said clicked into place in his mind.

"Wait, no, Sor! I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"I-It's ... okay. I'm sorry that you think of us as an enemy."

"No! Sora, let me explain!"

The brunette waited, his grip on Roxas' hand tightening. Riku fumbled for the right words inside his head. "I didn't mean enemy. I just meant that Roxas was stealing you away and you were stealing him, so, me and Axel could finally have the same thing happen to us, we'd be in the same boat and ..."

Sora forced a smile, the sting obviously still not gone from the word. "It's okay, Ri. I understand. I know that you're worried about my faithfulness to you and I'm sorry about that, but, I'm taking Roxas down there," he pointed down to a blanket already set up on the cooling grass. "And we're gonna talk and become good friends. Care to come with me, Roxas?" The blonde looked between the three of them, his eyes lingering on those emerald orbs the longest. He hesitated just long enough to see Axel's miniscule nod before he turned with Sora to head down the bank, leaving a worried and sulking Riku behind as even the redhead turned to go back to the large group.

**xXx**

"What can I do to repay ya, bro? This' a blast!"

Axel smirked at his elder brother as arms wrapped around him in a tight grip. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"All these people are your friends?"

"All 'cept for Riku, 'cause he's a prick."

"Me and him get along good though."

Again, Axel smirked. "He hates me because his boyfriend is hot and I _so_ saw Sora first. Even though the adorable little brat is immune to my charms."

"Hey, remember, you're committed now."

Rolling his eyes, Axel slipped back away from his brother. "I know, I know and I would give the world to keep it that way."

"I know."

"Then, why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because I'm really happy that your life turned around, even though I feel really crappy that I couldn't help you at all."

Axel shrugged, pulling his brother back over with the dancing teens. "If it helps at all, it was the phone that you got me that helped me save his life, many times."

Reno smiled at his younger sibling. "I suppose that makes me feel a little better."

"I'm glad. Now, c'mon and dance, Re!"

**xXx**

"You're really lucky, Roxas."

The blonde looked over at the brunette that had the shimmering lights behind him. A golden eyebrow lifted in wonder. "I am?"

"Yeah." Even in the dark, Roxas could make out Sora's large smile. "Really lucky. I kinda wish that Riku was more like Axel."

"Riku'd have to be pretty bad for you to say that," Roxas joked, but his face fell when Sora only laughed lightly. "Are you alright?"

"I ... Oh, yeah, of course. Just thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What's Riku's problem, anyways? He walks around like he's got a stick shoved up his ass."

The brunette blushed as though it were his fault. He leaned back, lying down on the blanket to stare up at the slowly appearing stars glinting overhead. Roxas mimicked him, locking his fingers behind his head.

"He's just ... really protective of me. He thinks that ... no matter what I do, I'm gonna either get hurt or leave him. I love him and all, but, it gets really hard to know that he doesn't trust me."

"He's not just looking out for you?"

"He takes it to an extreme. I'm not allowed to do anything by myself, you know. I'm really surprised that he didn't insist on coming with me, honestly."

Roxas noted that the brunette had lost his happy, bubbly demeanor and was gazing up at the sky with large, shimmering blue orbs, a serious look etched in stone upon his features.

"When we're alone, just the two of us, me and him ... it feels so right. He is the most amazing person you'd ever meet. But ... when we go out with friends or even anywhere out of the house, he becomes a completely different person. He glares at anyone that comes within three feet of me and he gets to be a total prick. I love him with all my heart but ... it's getting too hard."

Picking up on the sorrow in Sora's voice, Roxas moved closer, sitting up, before pulling the teen up next to him. Sora's shoulders heaved lightly and Roxas could tell that the elder teen would start crying at any moment. But when he spoke next, a bit of the joy had floated back into his voice. The words were choked with a mix of a sob and a laugh. "And look at me. I'm telling my life story to an almost complete stranger that probably doesn't give a darn."

"Aww, that's not true. I care. You're my friend, remember."

"And we're gonna be best friends, right? Best friends for a real long time?"

"Of course. It would make me really happy."

"Then we'd both be really happy. You're a good kid, Roxas."

"I'm glad you think so."

Roxas hugged the slightly taller teen closer.

"You've been really good for Axel."

"I have?"

"Yeah. This time last year, he was stuck inside his shell, barely able to talk to any of us. Even when Leon went to him to try to cheer him up, he wouldn't budge. Then again, I heard he had just been hurt real bad by his dad. But, he's really happy this year. You've brought out a lot of good in him."

"It's true, Rox." The blonde jumped, feeling the redhead move up behind him. Sora scrambled out of the younger teen's embrace, wiping at his face.

"H-How long were you there for?"

"Long enough. But, I won't stay. He really seems to need ya, babe."

Both younger teens blushed, looking away from the redhead. He held out what he had come to them for. "Here. It's getting cold. I don't want you getting sick again."

"Axel, you can stay. I feel bad. I've been stealing away your boyfriend. Riku'll be mad if I stay here for much longer anyways." The brunette stiffened at Axel's glance towards him.

"No, Sor. You'll stay down here because you need a break. If I have to, I'll tether that prick up to a tree for you."

"Th-that won't be necessary!"

"Hey, look, Rude's headed down now. Maybe here's the best place to stay."

Roxas and Sora exchanged a glance, speaking in unison once more, causing each to blush deeper. "Why?"

"Surprise. But, you watch. Look, here they come already."

And Axel was right. The other members of the party came down the hill to sit near the trio, Riku the only one alone as Reno had gone with Rude. Axel called back to Hayner and Pence. "Yo, boys, call someone. You're spendin' the night like everyone else."

Roxas glanced at the redhead before he was pulled back into the elder teen's lap. "We are?"

"Yup."

"Another surprise?"

"You got it."

"Ugh, Axe, enough with all these sur-"

Roxas was cut off in his whining as a loud whizzing sound was heard before a crack, the sky lighting up in dazzling colors. _Fireworks. Now that really_ is_ a surprise_. The blonde watched in awe as the bright fireballs exploded in the sky, nuzzling further back into his redhead. Somewhere in the midst of the show, Sora had moved back to be with Riku, but the elder teen would have nothing to do with him.

**xXx**

"What do you think you're playing at, Sora?"

The brunette couldn't help the tears that were rolling down over his cheeks as he stood up under a brightly lit tree, his 'boyfriend' yelling at him as everyone else happily watched the display.

"You think I'll just have you back with open arms after you run off with that little punk-ass bitch?"

Again, Sora wouldn't reply, shaking as his clamped eyes pointed towards the ground. Riku stepped towards him and he couldn't help but flinch.

"Answer me, Sora! Stop being such a wuss and fuckin' answer me."

"No, Riku. N-No. I ... I don't want to."

"What?"

"I-I ... I want my old Ri-Riku back! Th-The one that wouldn't y-yell at me. Th-The one that w-wouldn't think th-that I was off with every g-g-guy in the c-country." The brunette hiccupped, stepping back as Riku reached towards him. "I want m-my Riku back. Th-The one that l-loves me! The one that t-t-trusts me!"

"Sora, I love you. I-I love you."

"You don't trust me to love you back!" Sora snapped, spinning on his heel with his fists balled by his side. He fled back down to the group of teens, glad that Roxas and Axel were on the outside of the group. He collapsed to his knees beside them, crawling onto Axel's lap with the blonde, curling into his newfound friend.

"I don't plan on trying any funny business, Sor, so, it's okay."

The brunette sobbed, knowing that everyone had heard his argument with his love, even though they had moved away to attempt to prevent it.

**xXx**

"Well, I'm beat, guys. I dunno about you, but, I'm ready for bed." Leon yawned, stretching when Reno and Rude had made it back up after putting on their marvelous display and receiving many compliments and thanks.

"Hey, Dembabe, wake up. Time ta actually go ta bed." Demyx moaned as Xigbar shifted him into waking.

"Oh, Reno, Rude, you guys are welcome to stay. I set up a bedroom for you."

The bald man looked away in embarrassment while Reno blushed lightly. "Ya'know, since today was so much fun, I don't think I'll ruin it. Besides, I've got work in the morning. Ugh, Ru! Why didn't you remind me? Now I'm half in the bag and I'm gonna have that damned ringing in ma ears for days!"

"I'm sorry sir. I thought you had remembered."

"It's a shame you two can't stay. It was good to have ya here, though. Keep in touch, kay?"

Reno nodded happily before leaning on his servant to get help moving back to the car. As Demyx, Xigbar, and Cloud began their long trek back up to the house, Leon turned to Hayner and Pence, telling them that he had prepared a room for them as well. They thanked him and were off, quickly catching up to the trio walking ahead of them.

Riku hadn't returned to the group, obviously still sulking over his boyfriend's anger while Sora stuck close to Axel and Roxas, having found two instant friends - even though that was just the way Sora was. He could make friends with a rock.

"Hey, kiddo, how're ya feelin'?"

"Been better," Sora sniffled, once more wiping at his cheeks to get rid of any remaining tears.

"You gonna be okay to be in the same room as him tonight?" The younger brunette nodded to his elder cousin. "You sure?" Another nod as Sora forced a bright smile onto his face.

"I-It's okay, Leon. That's been happening more and more lately."

"Well, bud, just remember; you always got me and Axe here. We'll set him straight."

"I'll hold you to it! Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

The four of them began to follow the others, Leon unplugging the lights as he went. Axel turned to him half-way up the hill. "Hey, man, I don't gotta sleep on the couch again this year, do I?" Leon shook his head, smirking. "Oh God, what's that look for? I love Gran to death but there is no way in hell I'm sleeping with her."

"No Axel. Roxas gets to sleep on the couch. You get the floor." Axel gaped at the brunette in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! The floor? What happened to that room you had set up for Rude and Re?"

"Gave it to Hayner and Pence."

"But ...Ugh, you're horrible, Leon!"

Roxas smirked up at his love. "If it means so much to you, you sleep on the couch. I'll sleep on the floor." Axel turned his gaping expression upon the blonde.

"What? No! No love of mine will be sleeping on the damned floor! I'll have to deal with it."

Roxas and Leon winked at one another and Sora laughed, not even realizing Riku was stalking behind him unhappily.

**xXx**

Roxas made himself comfortable on the long couch, yawning as the excitement of the day continued to wash over him. Axel sighed, groaning as he thumped on the floor, his bony hips no cushioning for the hardwood.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me sleep on the floor?"

"Nope. No, I'm good. Just ... oh, wait, there we go. All good. G'night babe. Love you."

"Goodnight Axel. I love you too."

A few moments later, Axel was forcing the blonde closer to the back of the couch, unable to take the floor any longer. Sighing, he sat up, ordering Roxas to do the same.

"Okay, as long as we get up first, this should work. Get on top of me."

"But ..."

"It'll be more comfortable that way. I'm sorry, I know, we're in a giant house filled with sleeping people and you'll be in the perfect position to ride me. Well, too bad. I'm tired, I'm almost starting to get grumpy because nothing's working out right and -" But Axel never did get to finish what else had him cranky as Roxas rolled on top of him, pressing their lips together to still those of the redhead.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

I think I love Sora more and more. He's such an amazing kid. I really wouldn't mind just watching them play their soccer. That'd be sexy.:D Agree? Review. :D And don't forget to keep those bandnames coming. They'll be put into a poll at the end of Rookie and then the winner can have a dedific of whatever pairing they want about whatever they want. :D

~xbuttonsx~


	22. Days 220 to 254

**Rookie**

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Days Two Hundred and Twenty to Two Hundred and Fifty-Four**

**Thursday April 15**

**Day 220 - Morning**

**xXx**

"God, Cloud, how much would I have to pay to hire you to be our personal chef?" Demyx asked through a mouthful of pancake, causing Xigbar to glare playfully at him. Cloud looked up from his plate, smirking at the younger blonde that had spoken.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, someday, when you guys make it big, I'd be honored."

"Aww, we'd have to wait that long?"

"What? Are you trying to move in on my man, Demyx?" The musician blushed, staring wide-eyed at the brunette sitting beside the cook.

"Jeez, Dem, didn't know you liked to sleep around."

The blonde's blush grew a deeper shade at the redhead's jar as said redhead reached closer to Demyx to grab a bowl of homemade rolls. Sora was laughing with Roxas, looking around, slightly worried that Riku would come down at the sound of his happiness and steal it away. Cloud put up his hands, his eyes closed, that smirk still laced across his lips.

"Sorry, guys, but, my ass is not for sale. Unless he feels like selling it off." Cloud jerked his head towards the laughing brunette beside him. Said brunette sobered up, sitting up straight and proper before bursting out in another onslaught of laughter.

"And you all know that that ain't happenin'," Leon snorted, leaning over to give his blonde a small peck on the cheek.

Hayner turned to Xigbar with an eyebrow raised in wonder. "This happens every year?"

"Yup. E'ry year. Any time we all get together for food. Turns 'em crazy."

"Apparently."

"Hey, Sora, where's Riku?" Demyx asked, desperate to get the topic away from sex at the breakfast table. The young chocolate-haired teen blushed, gazing down into his extravagant breakfast that Cloud had prepared.

"He, umm ... He said he wasn't very hungry, so he stayed up in the room." Sora added in an undertone, "Even though his stomach was growling like crazy."

The singer tilted his head, only barely able to catch what the brunette had mumbled, but understanding enough. "So, he's just being a big meany-head?"

Sora looked taken aback, unaware that he had been heard. "I-I .. I guess so."

Leon glowered at his younger cousin. "I'll go drag his ass down here, that wuss."

Both Sora and Demyx whimpered. "N-No, Leon, why don't I go talk to him? He ... No one would get a fist to the face that way." Demyx backed away from the table, even though he gained wondering looks from most of the teens still seated. He placed a reassuring smile on his lips, nodding lightly, leaving behind his nearly-empty plate.

Climbing the stairs to the third story of the old farm house, Demyx knocked on the closed door that stood on the opposite side of the hall as his and Xigbar's customary room. There was a muffled groan from within and the blonde entered.

"Oh. It's you. I thought Sora'd be back up here. What d'you want, blondie?"

"You're being a real jerk, you know. Come down and eat breakfast with us."

The younger teen glared at the blonde. "Why? No one wants me there. Everyone hates my guts."

"Sora wants you down there. And not everyone hates you. I don't. I just think you're being really unfair right now."

"How am I being unfair?"

Riku was laying on his bed, staring up at the chipping ceiling, his fingers cradling the back of his head. Demyx stepped in closer, watching the younger teen to make sure that Riku wouldn't jump up and attack him.

"You aren't being fair to Sora. Did you not notice how great of a time he's been having? But you went and ruined it, ya'know? You got jealous and took it out on him. Don't you think you owe it to him to let him have a good time with someone other than you?"

Riku's aquamarine orbs continued to glare at the ceiling. "What do you know?"

"I know that he really loves you, but, if you're not careful, he's gonna get fed up."

"Why would you care if he left me?"

"Because I love him?"

"Exactly. See why I have to be so 'mean'? He's a magnet for-"

"That's not what I mean!" Demyx cut over the younger teen, raising his voice - something he rarely did. "That's not what I meant, Riku. I love him like I love all of my friends. They all mean a lot to me and I love them all. I love them in a different way than I love Xigbar."

"What about Axel? It's obvious that he wants to take him away from me."

"Axel's not the same whore you used to know, Riku. He might still comment on Sora's body, but he has Roxas now and he wouldn't do a thing to hurt him, so, Sora's safe."

"And other creeps out there?"

"Oh, Riku, just give it up!" Demyx cried in exasperation, throwing his hands into the air in annoyance. "You love him, right?"

The silver-haired teen didn't answer so Demyx moved closer, prodding him on his raised knee. "Right?" He stressed.

"Right."

"He loves you?"

"I ... I think."

"Well, then? What's the problem?"

"I ... I don't know if I can trust him."

"Why not? Has he ever done anything behind your back?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then why can't you trust him?"

Again, the younger was silent. Demyx sat down at the foot of the bed, minding Riku's slowly swinging foot.

"I kind of feel like an idiot right now."

"Then come down to breakfast. It's really good. Probably still warm too."

"I'm not going down there."

Demyx sighed, losing patience with the stubborn teen. "Think of how Sora must be feeling right now. His friends are all down there and he has to try to keep on a brave face because _you're_ screwing him up."

"I don't mean to!"

"You said you love him, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, start acting like it. Does he make you happy to be alive every time you look at him? Do you get all jittery when you're away from him? Does he cheer you up when you feel like you could just go curl up in a ball and die?"

"I suppose. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you think that you make him feel like that?"

"I ... Probably not. I'm ... a jerk."

"And it takes a lot to say that. But, Sora means a lot to you, right?"

"I already told you he did."

"I'm just making sure; don't go jumping down my throat. Do you think Sora would still be around if he didn't care about you too?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I bet he would have been on his way a long time ago if I didn't mean anything to him."

"Then, don't you think you can trust him?"

Riku sighed as Demyx stood, sitting up himself. "I can try."

"Then come downstairs and tell him that yourself."

"But-"

"No buts. Just come on. This is starting to get annoying. I don't like being annoyed."

Again, Riku sighed. "No one will hate you, I promise. There are people Axel dislikes a lot more than you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You don't have to pull on me." Riku tried lightly to pull his wrist from the elder teen's hold, but was unsuccessful, being pulled up to his feet.

**xXx**

"Sora."

The brunette looked down at the floor, a small blush lining his cheeks as he stood in front of his boyfriend. "Y-You needed something?"

"I want to tell you I'm sorry."

Cerulean orbs shot up to look into the face of their love. "S-Sorry?"

"Yeah. I didn't ... realize how much I've been hurting you lately. I ... don't want to hurt you, Sor."

Sora's eyes grew brighter, small droplets beginning to bead on his eyelashes. He lunged forward, gripping the taller teen around the middle, pressing his nose into Riku's chest, knocking the silver-haired teen back into the wall. In shock, Riku slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking teen.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! Riku!" Sora sobbed, nuzzling closer to his love.

**xXx**

"Ya did a good thing today, babe." Demyx beamed at the black-haired teen that was staring up into the clouds.

"I didn't want them to be unhappy."

"Ya took thin's inta yer own hands. I think ya saved 'em."

The blonde blushed, snuggling closer when Xigbar wrapped his arm around the younger's slim waist.

"Hey, guys, we're heading out. We'll see you at school tomorrow, kay?"

**xXx**

**Tuesday May 4**

**Day 239 - Lunch**

**xXx**

Demyx was already up on the stage, singing and messing around on his guitar while Xigbar kept up the beat with his drums. The performance was closed off from anyone but the regular group, Axel and Roxas munching away on some of the cafeteria pizza while Hayner and Pence watched the duo on stage, still mesmerized by the raw talent.

"Not intruding, are we?" Leon questioned, opening the door and slipping in, Cloud following close behind. The redhead smirked.

"Gotta pay a small fee to watch the boys play is all, Leon."

"I'll plug my ears. What ever happened to givin' me a nickname, man? Everyone has one. Where's mine?"

Cloud leaned on a desk overlooking the trio now sitting on the floor, not bothering to mention to his lover that had placed himself beside the redhead that he didn't have a nickname either.

"You lost yours, man. You took mine away so I took yours away too."

"Aww, you're mean."

"You're old."

"C'mon, c'mon, stick to the beat!" Demyx exclaimed, turning on his drummer, tapping his fingers against the guitar in his hands. Xigbar wasn't looking at his blonde, instead staring at the brunette and his own love. Noticing how badly Xigbar was shaking, Demyx rushed over to his lover, all playful teasing gone. "Babe, are you okay? What's the matter?"

At the blonde's touch, Xigbar jerked out of his dream world, staring blankly at those aquamarine orbs. He didn't notice that he had gained the attention of the six teens sitting in the 'audience'.

"D-Dem. Oh, Dem." The sorrow in the elder teen's voice caused a little ball of panic to crash over the blonde. "I-I'm sorry, babe."

"What's the matter? What's wrong? Xig?"

"Think."

Demyx reeled back away from the black-haired teen, shaking now himself. He began to shake his head in denial. "No! No! Why the heck did you have to remind me? No!"

Cloud, Leon and Axel averted their eyes away from the scene, something wrenching in each of their chests, knowing full well what Demyx was going on about. Roxas looked at the redhead in concern when he felt those arms pull him closer.

"It'll be okay, Rox. They're just going through a tough time right now." Axel nuzzled into Roxas' blonde spikes after hushing the words into his love's ear.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Axel's only reply was to shake his head.

**xXx**

**Friday May 7**

**Day 242 - Fourth Period**

**xXx**

"You'll be okay, Dem."

The sniffling blonde looked up at the redhead that sat beside him. "Three days, Axe. Three! I don't think I can do this."

Axel moved his chair and desk over to sit with his shuddering friend, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen below the desk so that the teacher couldn't yell at them. "It could always be worse, right?"

"You'll be off at college, so you'll be out of the house! You won't have to still live with him. He has no where else to live, Axe. He doesn't. So, I'll still have to see him every day."

"For a month. Spend every second you can with him until Monday, then."

"That'll only make it worse."

"Just don't hate him. Be friends. You can do it."

"But ... I keep thinking, 'what if he finds someone better?' 'What if he doesn't love me anymore?' 'What if he doesn't want me back?' 'How will our band make out?' I have so many questions, Axe. I'm scared."

"I know. I'm scared too. But, you two are pretty much made for each other. By the time your birthday rolls around, you'll both realize how much you couldn't live without the other. It'll be fine."

Demyx rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand, gazing blurrily at the Biology questions they were supposed to be working on. "Axe... What if I can't do it? We're missing _Prom_. I mean, that's something _big_. What if I can't hold out long enough?"

Axel smirked, hugging the younger teen close. "Then I'd get Re to bail you outta jail." Unable to help himself, Demyx choked out a giggle.

"It's not funny, Axe."

The redhead sighed. "I know. But, Xig loves you, man. Things'll work out."

"They'd better."

"Remember, you said that you'd be strong for Roxy, right? You ain't goin' back on your word now, are ya?"

Demyx shook his head, smiling, forcing away the sorrow that hung over his head.

**xXx**

**Monday, May 10**

**Day 245 - Lunch**

**xXx**

"C'mon, man, we gotta practice," Xigbar prodded, standing over Demyx as the blonde sat with Axel and Roxas.

"I don't feel like singing today."

"We got less than a month left."

"I don't feel like singing today, Xigbar," Demyx repeated, balling his fists in his lap, legs crossed beneath him. He stared at the floor, just wishing the black-haired teen would leave him be.

"A month."

"I don't care!" Demyx snapped, turning to look up at the 'birthday boy'. Xigbar sighed, backing away slowly, knowing that it took a lot to anger what used to be 'his' blonde. He knew he would regret testing that limitless patience.

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances before the redhead turned to Demyx. "Hey, man, what were we just talking about on Friday?"

Demyx was shaking, glaring at the floor. "I don't care right now, Axel. I'll behave, just not right now. I have every right to not care right now." His voice was low, strained, as if each word stung him further.

"Okay, alright, I won't push it. Just, don't hate him. It's not his fault."

"I know." His voice was lined with defeat.

**xXx**

**Wednesday May 19**

**Day 254 - Lunch**

**xXx**

"So, the prick is able to sing again?"

Axel stiffened at the voice that appeared behind him as he sat on a desk in front of the stage while Demyx wobbled on the words of the song he was singing. The redhead turned to the teen beside him, holding Roxas tighter to him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, asshole?"

The blonde smirked, putting his hands up in the air to show he held no weapons. Not even the normal gang pooled around his ankles. It was just him; him alone. Just Seifer.

"I don't mean any harm. My fuckin' leg still hurts so, I'm not gonna pick any more fights with you losers. I came here to tell ya that. I know when I've been beat."

"Bullshit. I don't trust you, ya prick."

"Well, that's your loss. Oh, and, Mom pulled her little stunt again. Left Dad for some pimp because he has money. Look out on the street; you'd probably find her there."

Axel snorted a laugh that held no humor. "So, we're actually in the same boat then."

"A bit. 'Cept my old man don't beat me because of it."

The redhead curled his fists, anger once more coursing through his veins. "That's none of your business."

"Hey, think, that is one of the other reasons I'm gonna leave you alone. When you were gettin' beat up by that prick, I could beat you easy. You proved that, when you're not troubled with broken ribs and shit, you could pound me into the ground. I think I'll back off now."

"Smart choice."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on becomin' all buddy-buddy with ya."

"Good."

"See ya around, Axel. Tell the other losers that they're safe too."

"Sure thing."

Roxas turned to look behind the redhead at the retreating blonde that still walked with a limp that would most likely be permanent. His gaze shot back around to Demyx as the elder blonde cried out, tossing the mic down onto the ground, kicking at his guitar that lay out beside his feet.

"I can't do this anymore! I just can't do it!"

"Demyx? Demyx, what's wrong?" Xigbar shot up from behind his instruments, rushing to the aid of the one that still held his heart.

"I can't fuckin' do it!" The room went silent. Demyx was never one for swearing and that was the first time that any of them had ever heard him. "I can't sing anymore! I'm going to go tell Ms. Kisaragi that we can't perform!" The blonde jumped off the stage, running to the door with tears streaming down his face. It took a few seconds to register in their minds what had just happened, but Xigbar was the first to comprehend, sprinting out after his singer.

"Demyx! Demyx, wait! Stop!"

Xigbar chased the blonde up two flights of stairs, only able to grab hold of him on the second floor when he ran out of the stairwell and into the hallway. A firm grip on the blonde's wrist, Xigbar whipped him around so that he crashed into a window with a cry of pain. "Demyx, listen to me. Listen to my voice. C'mon, man, don't do this."

"Let go of me! Let go, right now! I can't do this anymore!"

"Dem ..."

"I'm not 'Dem' anymore! You can't call me that because I'm not _yours_ anymore!"

"Dem." Xigbar repeated, gripping Demyx's other wrist, holding them both back against the window. Aquamarine orbs were slammed shut, the head that they were lodged into shaking back and forth.

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Demyx, listen to me. We are going to go back down to that music room and you are going to sing your heart out. We're going to go to Prom and play there and everyone will cheer and love us. We'll get more gigs and then go looking for an agent. We'll be big. And, we're going to do it together. I don't care how long I have to go without having you, but I'll go down this road with you. I'll be there, no matter what you do to try and stop me. But, I can't stay if you go to her right now and tell her that we quit. If you quit at something so simple, how would I be able to expect you to make it through everything else?" It took all of Xigbar's strength to talk seriously to the sobbing blonde.

"You've gotta go back down to that music room and show them all that you are as strong as I know you are. Gotta prove to Roxas that if you can make it, he can too. This isn't all about you. Don't you think that it's killing me too? It's been nine days and already I find myself feeling like this month will never end. But, whenever I think about seeing you at lunch, listening to you sing with all of your heart, it makes me able to bear it."

"I-I ... I still love you, Xigbar."

"And I still love you too."

The black-haired teen glanced around nervously, making sure that the coast was clear before moving in closer, quickly taking the blonde's lips for his own, causing Demyx to moan, trying to reach for Xigbar, but his wrists were still trapped.

"Now, c'mon. We gotta go back. And I wanna hear ya sing like a god."

Demyx nodded, forcing back the tears as Xigbar stepped back.

**xXx**

Demyx took the stage once more, his voice steady and calm and the best it had ever been as he sang with every fiber of his being, knowing that it was the least he could do to keep his love going strong for the elder teen.

xXx

To Be Continued

xXx

Okay, Dem, I hate you, you made me cry. Did he make you cry? Tell me, kay?

~xbuttonsx~


	23. Days 260 to 268

**Rookie**

Okay, people, I've been getting comments saying that Demyx is overreacting about all of this and that it really isn't that big of a deal, that they shouldn't break up. Man, really, it's _law_. Forget about the ways of our world and society and just think of the laws in theirs. It's _different_ there. I've been getting really frustrated with the amount of people that think Demyx is overreacting. . Anyways, enough of my rant. enjoy. :D

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Days Two hundred and Sity to Two Hundred and Sity- Eight**

**Tuesday May 25**

**Day 260 - Lunch**

**xXx**

"Still goin' strong. That makes me happy to see." Axel smirked down at his blonde as the two watched the duo still performing on the stage. Demyx hadn't had another breakdown, but he still sang with every fiber of his being.

"Yell-o?" Xigbar said as he pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it up to his ear. "Nah, in the middle of practice. Prom's comin' up real soon ... Week and three days, yeah." Demyx turned when he noticed that his backup had disappeared on him. "Really, now? ... Well, I dun make them decisions. Here, I'll put the bossman on. Demyx, catch."

Demyx yelped as Xigbar tossed the younger teen the phone. Barely able to catch it, the blonde shoved it to his ear the second it was in his grasp. "Hello? ... What? Oh my god! ... Oh, that's awesome! ... Please, please, please! ... No, we're all still here. Axel and Roxas are as cute as ever. ... Yeah, you know Roxas. He's a sweetie! You'll get to meet him now! ... You know there's always a spot open! ... Would you really? Oh, I'm so happy right now!" Demyx couldn't stand still. He was jumping and dancing around the room. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow? ... Great! Oh, I can't wait! We'll all be together again! ... Thank you so much! ... Okay, bye!"

Demyx sank down in bliss, completely forgetting that he was no longer the lover of the black-haired teen as he slung himself on top of Xigbar's lap. "Oh, isn't this great?"

"Dem? What's great?"

"The band's gettin' back together! Saix's comin' back! He's already done his exams and everything! He's playing at Prom with us! Oh, I can't wait! This is going to be awesome! Oh... erm, sorry Xigbar." Demyx blushed, realizing where he had sat himself out of instinct. He unlaced his arms from around Xigbar's neck and climbed out of his lap.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'd apologize more to Axel over there."

Demyx turned to the redhead, noticing that he had gone stone cold. "He doesn't blame you, you know. He's as excited as I am to be back. I've kept him updated on everything here. He even knows that he doesn't have to worry about Seifer! So, please, Axel, be happy!"

**xXx**

**Wednesday May 26**

**Day 261 - afterschool**

**xXx**

"Oh, Roxas, you'll like him! I know you will! And you too, Axe! Cheer up! Please?"

Axel grumbled, concentrating on the road ahead of him as he carted them all over to Demyx's house where Saix was supposedly sitting in wait. The elder blonde chirped happily the whole way, causing a nerve to be grated as the redhead clenched his teeth. He was nervous about seeing the one that he had betrayed after all these years.

"Scoot, you." Demyx nudged one of the toddlers running around out of his way as he moved into his house. His mother was a skilled nurse that had retired from her job to run a daycare, taking care of the neighborhood children along with her own.

"Demdem! There's a scawy lookin' guy inside says he's waitin' for yous!" Another toddler ran up to the four of them, her big, blue eyes staring up at the tall teens.

"More scawy dan me?" Xigbar asked, leaning down to the little girl.

"Nope nope, Uncky Xiggy!"

"Dat's what I taught. Now, yous go run along and pway now, yeah?"

"Okays, Uncky Xiggy!"

Roxas stared after the little girl before he gawked at the black-haired teen that was straightening up, a smile on his face. "Wh-What was that?"

"That was one o' the kiddies that comes everyday."

"No, I meant that voice. Scared the sh-crap outta me!"

"Oh, that was ... I dunno, really. Summin' we've got goin' on there."

Roxas laughed, unable to help himself. "You're crazy."

"I know."

"But, but, but! Oh my god, he's here!"

"Jeez, Dem, don't jizz in your pants. I might have to start gettin' jealous, here."

The elder blonde blushed, wringing his hands nervously, whimpering slightly. Xigbar put his arm around the teen, giving him a quick hug. "I know ya mean well, Demyx."

"Are you all just going to stand there or do I get a welcome back?"

The four of them turned, taking in the blue-haired teen standing in the doorway with an X-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose. Axel leaned down close to Roxas' ear, whispering quietly. "Rox, meet Saix."

**xXx**

Saix leaned down close to the younger blonde, causing Roxas to back up, smelling the scent of cigarette smoke on the elder's breath. "So ... You're the Roxas that they kept telling me about? Nice eyes, kid."

Roxas smiled nervously, feeling comforted when Axel laid his hand on his love's shoulder. Saix smirked, straightening to look Axel in the face. "And so you've grown, Mister Betrayal." Axel stiffened, drawing in a deep breath, holding himself in check.

"You could say I've grown in more than one way, Saix." Axel couldn't help the hiss that crept into his voice. He didn't trust this teen. There was something hidden in those contacted eyes that shone golden.

"No longer an invertebrate, I heard."

"Guys, guys! C'mon! We're supposed to all get along like old times!" Demyx cried, feeling the tension that had leaked into the conversation.

"Old times are long gone, Demyx."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Saix glared at the redhead that had spoken before turning to smile towards Xigbar and Demyx. "But, of course, I am willing to toss that philosophy into the recycling if the two of you truly consider taking me back."

"Get rid of that pompous attitude and maybe they would!"

"Axel," Xigbar hissed. "C'mere, man. I gotta talk to you."

The redhead rolled his emerald orbs, backing away, allowing Xigbar to lead the way. The black-haired teen gripped Axel's forearm tightly, reeling him around before shoving him back towards the car.

"Gotta calm down, man."

"Did you not see the fuckin' way he looked at Rox?"

"Didn't see a thing."

"He's changed, man. It's like that fuckin' scar on his face gave him a rule-the-world God complex."

"I dun think so."

"I do. I don't trust him, Xig. I don't trust him at all."

"Well, s'up to Dem to say if he's really allowed back in. And I'm sure Dem'll say he's all for it."

"I don't want him back."

"You're the one that hurt 'im and you're the one that's sore? What's gotten inta ya?"

"I ... I don't know. There's just something about him."

"Sorry, Axe. Dem's rule goes. If he thinks that Saix is an alright dude, he stays."

"Then I'll just have to leave."

"As if. You wouldn't leave us. Just be a good boy now and play nice."

Axel was shaking, his fists clenched. He didn't even know what had started his bad feelings, but there was definitely something about Saix that he didn't agree with.

"You're jus' upset in general, ain't ya?"

The redhead froze. "I-I ..."

"You're lashin' out at Saix 'cause you're just lookin' for a fight. Any way to get rid o' them feelin's inside. Oh boys, I know what you're goin' through, trust me. Give the man a chance, see if you can calm down at all and if you can't ... well, college in a few months, right? Ya ain't gonna be bothered by 'im there."

Sighing, Axel leaned forward, resting his forehead on Xigbar's shoulder. "Guess I'm just mad because his coming makes Prom seem all that much closer. And the real kick in the face. Birthday the day after. Ugh, Xig, why did my dad have to be an alcoholic?"

"Yer dad?"

"Yeah. Man, I could really go for gettin' wasted right now."

Xigbar placed a hand on Axel's back, patting it gently. "Ya always got friends to help ya through it, man."

"I know."

"Ready ta go back now?"

Axel nodded, backing away from the elder teen before walking back over to his blonde. "Hey. You okay?"

"Peachy, Rox. Just peachy."

**xXx**

**Wednesday June 2**

**Day 268 - Afterschool**

**xXx**

"Yuna?"

"Axel?"

"Can I ... talk to you?"

The brunette looked up from her vegetables. Axel turned to the blonde man sitting at the table. "Alone?" Tidus got the drift, taking his cup of coffee out into the living room.

"What's the matter?"

"Well ... you see ... tomorrow is my birthday. And so ... I was wondering ... Do you think that it would be alright ... May I have ... May I have your permission to ... have sex with your son?" Axel's words were rushed and his pauses long and his body shook and his brow was beading with nervous sweat. The woman stared at him for a long moment, the knife that she was using still sitting in her fingers. Axel eyed that knife, equally nervous that the one that had been like a mother for him all these months would just stab him in the chest right there.

"When?"

That was not the answer that Axel had been expecting. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

**xXx**

Axel couldn't breathe as he eyed up his blonde. The two stood at the foot of the stairs, Yuna taking pictures like a crazy-woman as her two 'boys' posed for her. Tidus smiled proudly, feeling like a true part of the mismatched little family. Even though the rim of Axel's eyes were still slightly puffy and pink from breaking down an hour earlier, he still beamed with his little Rox-as in his arms, both decked up in expensive suits that Reno had been oh-so-kind to rent out for them.

"Oh, look at the two of you! Aren't you just precious?"

Roxas blushed, being pulled in closer to the redhead. "Betcha you always thought I'd be standing here with a girl, huh, Mom?"

She rocked her head back and forth lightly, pondering this question. "Well, I never really thought of it before. But, I'm glad that you got stuck with Axel rather than some snotty little fashionista that would break your heart." Again, Roxas blushed deeply. Axel hid an involuntary cringe.

"Okay, Rox, time to head out. Gotta make our grand entrance."

"Yeah, in your old clunker!"

"Hey! It's not old! And I spent all weekend cleanin' it up!"

"I know, I know. I helped, remember?"

"Well, I gotta talk to your mom for just a sec, kay? Go get comfy."

Axel watched with pride as his blonde walked out through the door, but his face fell when he turned to Yuna. "I'll ... I'll miss you, ya'know."

"Keep in touch, alright?"

Nodding, Axel stepped closer, wrapping the small woman up in his long arms, clamping his eyes shut to hold back any other tears that would want to make their escape. Yuna wrapped her arms around him as well, crushing him in a motherly bear-hug. When each felt that the goodbye was going to last too long, Axel released the woman, stepping back and extending his hand to the blonde man that was still only watching.

"You had better take care of them, Ti."

"You have no faith in me, Axel."

"I'll miss ya, man." They shook hands before Tidus pulled the younger into a hug.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Axel."

"I promise, I'll behave."

**xXx**

"Look at all this! Everyone did such a good job!"

"That's Grad Class for ya. C'mon, I see Leon and Cloud."

Roxas allowed himself to be led through the rented ballroom that had been booked for the graduation. Already the people were crowding in, trying to get up to watch the trio that was providing most of the music. The blonde was already impressed by the sound, but gaped when he saw the three dressed up, looking so professional that he had to remind himself that those were two of his best friends rocking up on that stage.

"He-ey! Glad to see the two of you could make it! Here I thought you weren't gonna show!"

"Are you crazy, Leon? Wouldn't miss this for the world!"

**xXx**

"Rox, I'm gonna go get us some drinks, alright?"

The sweating blonde nodded happily, being pointed to a spot to finally sit and rest his feet. Axel had talked him into dancing for the past hour and he was just happy that he could still move enough to get over to a table. A blonde girl bounced over to where he sat and he eyed her low-cut, flashy dress with curiosity.

"Hi! You're Axel's, right?"

He nodded, knowing it was no use to explain to this girl that he wasn't the redhead's property but his boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Rikku! I was in his Math class! He loved to talk about you, so, it's good to finally see the famous Roxas!" Roxas went wide-eyed and blushed.

"O-Oh. I didn't know ... he talked about me."

"Always! It's obvious that he really likes ya, kiddo!"

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"You're real lucky. Oh, but, Kairi's gonna kick my butt if I don't get outta here soon. So, see ya, Roxas!"

"Uh, yeah. Bye?" Roxas watched the girl bound away. Axel returned a few seconds later, holding out a glass of pop for the younger teen. "Please don't leave me alone again. I meet creepy people when you leave me alone."

"Oh really? Who'd you meet?"

"Some creepy chick named Rikku."

"Ah, yeah, she's a little ... well, off the wall, but, she's amusing once you get used to her."

"I don't think I'd want to get used to her."

"Aww, she's a good kid. It's her friend you gotta watch out for. Kairi. Devil in a cocktail dress."

**xXx**

Demyx's voice was beginning to drown in the pressure of keeping it going while the singer broke. The change would barely be noticeable to those that hadn't been sitting in that music room for months as he practiced, but to Roxas, it was painfully obvious. The song ended and the elder blonde apologized to the crowd at his feet as he went to take a break. Roxas wanted to go run after the elder teen, but was stopped when Axel gripped his arm.

"He's hurting right now. It's best to just leave him be, okay?"

"But…"

"It'll be alright Rox. I understand what he's going through right now."

For the first time that night, Roxas noticed the sorrow that lined his love's features.

**xXx**

"Leave me alone, Xigbar! Just ... leave me alone."

"Dem, just tell me what's wrong! You've been doin' so good lately! It's finally the night and you're rockin' the place! What's wrong?"

The black-haired teen grabbed the younger blonde by the shoulder, reeling him around. "Dem, just tell me what's wrong."

Demyx glanced back at the drummer, unable to hold back his tears any longer. "Everything! This isn't what I wanted for Prom! I wanted us to be together and I wanted to dance with you and I wanted to feel you next to me as _mine_! All I see when I look out at that sea of people are _couples_! Even _Seifer _has a bitch to bang."

"Dem, you've still got me. It's not like I went anywhere."

"But you can't do a thing to me! You can't dance with me, you can't kiss me, you can't sleep with me! We can't be _together_!"

"Dem, c'mon, man, you're breakin' my heart here. There's not a thing I can do ta help ya except stay here."

"Kiss me! Break the law! Show me you still _care_! Show me you still love me!"

Xigbar sighed, pulling the younger boy close in a hug. "Ya know I can't do that."

"Then I'm not singing. I'm going home and sleeping for a week."

"Oh, don't say that. You've made a commitment. You ain't backin' out now. Only another hour or so left. We didn't get Saix back just for you to quit, babe."

"I ... I don't care."

"I'm not kissing you."

"Then I'm not going back."

"Would it make it better if I got Axel out here to fuck with ya?"

"_No!_ I want _you!_"

"Wait a week and then you can have me to yer heart's content."

"I can't wait that long."

"Gonna hafta."

"No!"

"Stop bein' such a wuss and get back in there and show 'em all that you can be a god."

"I'm not doing it. I'm not listening to you this time."

"Ya have seven days left, Dem. You can make it!"

"How? How am I expected to go out there and sing to them all when I feel like shit?"

Xigbar sighed. "Stop bein' such a drama queen, Dem. How many others are goin' through this, even as we speak? Think about Axel. He's gotta do it by tomorrow. His birthday is tomorrow and he'll have to leave Roxas behind, but he still is putting up a brave front so that the kid don't get _hurt_. Just go back out on the stage. Tell 'em all what's goin' on and see _how many_ are in yer boat."

It was obvious to the black-haired teen that his words had hurt his blonde, but that was what he had planned - even if it did kill the two of them. Demyx sniffed before rubbing at his teary eyes with the heels of his hands.

"I ... I never thought about it like ... like that."

"Ya think ya can do it now?"

Demyx nodded, gripping Xigbar's hand for reassurance. "We can do this. Right?"

"Right."

**xXx**

"Mmm, Roxy, Roxy rock that body! Let me see ya rock that body!" Axel yowled, feeling his blonde grating up against him. Slender fingers were laced upon Roxas' slim hips and the two were dancing together, not caring that everyone knew who they were and they were making complete fools out of themselves. They were having fun and that was all that mattered.

**xXx**

"'Kay, everyone! Sad to say, the night's almost over! Well, for some of you! But, the music's gonna get gone here pretty soon. I'm exhausted. But, before we leave, a few questions for the audience! What do ya think?" Demyx had rocked the stage once more and was now leaning against his stand, panting, dripping wet with sweat. The crowd erupted in cheers and the blonde smiled happily.

"Alright! Great! Okay, first question! Did you all have fun tonight?"

Again, the crowd erupted. "How was the music?" Demyx winced at the volume of the cheers, laughing, extremely proud of himself and his band. Once the cheers had died down, a voice reached out above the remaining screamers.

"Demyx! Let me have your children!"

The blonde went wide-eyed, blushing slightly, a giant smile still plastered onto his face from all the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Sorry, ma'am, but, well, a) I'm gay and b) I'm already in a semi-relationship! Which kinda brings me to my next few questions. How many of you had to break up with your boyfriend or girlfriend because of the stupid law?"

Demyx was shocked at the amount of people that reacted to the question. Almost everyone showed some sort of sign to answer the question. "That's it! If you guys help us get famous, we'll try to work on that damn law!" The loudest cheer yet and Demyx smirked. "Thank you everybody! I'll miss you all so much! Thanks for making our dreams come true!"

Still panting, Demyx bowed to show his appreciation to the crowd, stepping back to stand with his already-packing band. Xigbar smirked, gripping him in a hug when the younger made it over to him. "What'd I tell ya? Yer not alone."

"I know, Xig. Something tells me that the rest of the week will pass by quick enough."

"Good."

**xXx**

"Nng, Axel, what if Mom's ... home?" Roxas ground out, groaning, arching his back and locking his legs tighter around Axel's waist. The redhead nipped at his exposed neck, flicking his tongue out at the sensitive skin as the two crashed through the front door. Roxas locked his arms around Axel's back as the redhead carried him further in the house.

"Already ... with Tidus..." Axel panted, moving up to take the blonde's lips once more. Roxas forced his hips into Axel's stomach while the elder tried to adjust the slipping teen. "I ... made sure ... she'd be .. out. T-Tonight, Rox ... I make you mine." Roxas moaned in anticipation at the words.

"R-Really?"

"Really."

"I ... get to ... have sex... with you?"

Axel's only answer was to weave his hand up to Roxas' shoulder, beginning to slip the heavy jacket from his little blonde as the two meshed lips in a sloppy dance.

To Be Continued

So Roxas finally gets to have his way. Now the question is, was it worth it?

~xbuttonsx~


	24. Day 269, The Last Day

**Rookie**

I apologize in advance in case there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I forgot to save my Beta'd copy of this chapter. Hopefully you still enjoy. :D

**Chapter Twenty Four - Day Two Hundred and Sixty-Nine - The Last Day**

**Thursday June 3 **

**The Last Day - morning**

**xXx**

Roxas stirred slowly, as if still in a dream. A moan left his lips as his body warned him not to wake yet. But he had to. Something was forcing him to yearn to look upon his redheaded lover. Cerulean orbs opened slowly, his hands roaming out to where just a short while ago he would have found the elder teen. Now there was no trace of the elder besides the fading heat that had seeped into the matress overnight.

"Axel?" the blonde asked groggily, forcing himself up. "Axel?" His voice grew more urgent when he realized the redhead wasn't in sight. As he sat, he winced at the pain in his backside and memories from the night before washed over him.

_'Rox, I love you. I don't want to hurt you.'_

_It's okay, it feels good._

Roxas brushed a hand through his golden locks, letting the sounds from the heated times wash over him, filling him with warmth. He forced himself to stand despite the discomfort. It had all been worth it. Those scattered touches, heated kisses, breathy moans - all of it had been perfect. '_Rox, are you still awake.'_

_Mmm._

_'Rox, I ... Rox, I'm leaving in the morning.'_

_Hmmhmm, that's nice._

_'No, Rox, I'm serious. I'm leaving.'_

The blonde felt a stone drop in his stomach. "_Axel!_" He couldn't believe the desperation in his own voice as he sped from his room with only a pair of boxers strewn upon his body. A soft, muted noise brought him to the doorway of his lover's room. Axel was there, standing over the bed, piling things into his suitcase. "Where are you going? What are you doing? Axel, answer me!" A chill worked its way over the blonde's skin when Axel refused to even acknowledge him. "What are you doing?" Losing all of the fear and desperation, Roxas sounded small and weak, sadness drowning in his voice.

"I told you, I've got to go."

"You can stay!"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Then let me go with you!"

Axel finally turned but Roxas was infurieated when the redhead moved over to the dresser beside the door instead of comforting him. "I'm leaving, you're staying. It's final, Roxas." The blonde flinched at the sound of his name.

"You say that like you don't care anymore."

"I have to sound like that or else I won't be able to force myself away."

"You don't have to leave."

"Roxas, you couldn't possibly have thought I would stay, did you?"

The blonde stiffened. This wasn't happening. He wasn't just about to say good-bye to the best thing that ever happened to him. He threw his arms wide when the redhead tried to brush by him. "So that's it? You get what you've wanted after all this time and then you just leave? We finally have sex and then you just leave, off to find someone else's ass to get inside?"

"Move, Roxas."

"No! Not until you answer me!"

"Roxas," the warning held within the redhead's voice was thick and the blonde felt the horror bubble up inside of himself. Was Axel really capable of resorting to violence to get away from him?

"Did I really mean nothing to you?" Axel grabbed the younger teen's shoulders, shoving him back with a yelp. Roxas was surprised to still feel the fire dance over his skin at the touch but he ignored his shock as he stumbled backwards. He stamped after Axel as the redhead moved down the hall to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly wishing he had thought to put on more clothes. "Axel, could you please just answer me?"

"Rox, listen, I don't wanna talk about it. Because I know that you'll end up hating me."

"What does it matter if I hate you or not? It's not like I'll ever see you again if you leave."

"I'm coming back for you in three years."

"I don't want you to."

"Not right now you don't. You're mad at me. You feel like I'm betraying you." Axel turned to the blonde that held tears in his eyes. "Look, Rox. I love you. Like, a lot. I'll keep in touch and then when you turn eightteen, I'll come back and we can pretend that none of this happened."

"I won't forgive you that easily."

"I know." Axel gave a reassuring smile even though it was killing him to be doing this to his lover. "Don't worry, Rox. I'll keep in touch."

"I don't want you to."

Having grabbed what he needed from the bathroom, Axel brushed by the wavering blonde, making sure not to graze that warm skin that he had been sure to mark the night prior. "You can't just leave me!" Roxas screamed from the other end of the hall as Axel dissappeared into his room.

"I have to."

"You can't! What if I don't let you?"

"I thought you said that you didn't want me back?"

"Not if you really leave me! I will hate you forever if you leave me!"

Axel forced his suitcase closed, taking one more longing look around the room that he had occupied for so long. "Roxas, I really appriciate all that you and your mom have done for me, but the best thing for me to do right now is to leave."

"Why? How could that possibly be the best thing?" The blonde was following the elder teen down the stairs that were blurred by tears.

"I don't want to get in trouble, so I can't really stay."

"I don't care if you get in trouble! Just ... you can't leave, Axel!"

Axel turned when he got to the foot of the stairs. "Roxas, just stop. You sound like a broken record. I'm leaving, you'll get over it, I'll come back, we'll work things out. Got it memorized?"

"_No!_" Roxas ran around the redhead, spreading his arms wide in front of the door. "I won't let you just walk away from me! You shouldn't have led me on all this time! Why did you even come near me if you knew that you were just going to leave? Now I'll have nothing! I'll be nothing! Without you, I'm _nothing_!"

Axel set his suitcase down by the entryway, grabbing his keys as he went. "_You're_ nothing? What about me, Roxas? Do you think that I like having to leave the best thing that's ever happened to me? You think I won't miss you? If it weren't for you, my dad would still be beating me, I wouldn't have had a place to live that I can actually get really great meals, I would have ended up flunking out of school, probably would have contracted some sex-desease. But, Roxas, look at what you've brought me! I'm back in with my brother, I have a bunch of great friends. Everyhing I am is because of you. Why do you think I tried to get you back in with Hayner and Pence when you got into your fight with them? Why do you think I introduced you to Sora and Riku and everyone? I wanted you to be happy when I was gone, because, you know, I knew that this would happen all along! I knew I would have to leave you! So I wanted you to be as well off as I had control over when I left."

Roxas was shaking, only ever having seen the redhead this filled with rage when confronting Seifer. "My mom abandoned me. My brother abandoned me. And now I'm abandoning you. But, Roxas, I'll tell you something they never told me. I'll come back. I will still love you, no matter how long I have to stay away. I will always remember you and I will always miss you."

The anger was slipping from the redhead as he picked up his suitcase with one hand, the other holding tightly onto the keys. "Now, Roxas, if you would kindly get the hell out of my way." Axel found his way still stubbornly blocked by the blonde. "Roxas." The hint of venom slipped back into the redhead's voice. "Move before I make you."

"Axel ..."

"Rox, please."

"You were going to leave without telling me?"

"Because I knew this would happen. I didn't want to fight with you, Rox."

"Stop calling me that."

Axel sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Rox. I really am."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Roxas felt the tears slipping down his cheeks and his resolve broke. He just wanted to be in those long arms, having those perfect lips kissing him all over, being told it was all just a joke. As if Axel could almost hear Roxas' thoughts, he wrapped one arm around the blonde, pulling the boy close.

"Rox, I still love you."

"I-I ... I love you too."

Axel leaned down, pressing their lips together before he edged his way around the blonde, backing up against the door. "Rox," he sighed quietly, waiting for the nonresponsive teen to look up at him. His nimble fingers turned the doorhandle and he slipped out through the door. "Roxas!" The blonde jerked his head up, his face drenched with tears and pain. "I promise you! You'll be the next person I sleep with, three years from now!"

And he was falling back now, already with his hand on the handle to open the car door. Roxas wanted to run to him, to scream at him some more, to beg him never to leave, to tell him that he would miss him too, but his legs refused to move him out to chase the redhead. The car had already been backed up, slipping away down the street before Roxas stepped out after his lover. "Like hell you'll be able to make it that long," he hissed under his breath as the last sight of the vehicle disappeared around a corner.

Slowly, he clued into the fact that he was in nothing more than boxers and that anyone that looked towards him could see his half-naked body. He moved back inside the house, heading back up the stairs. He groaned when he saw his bed and stripped off the coverings, not wanting to have to lay in the aftermath of the night prior. He felt himself overcome with exhaustion, curling up in a ball on the bare matress when the sheets had been removed. His blurred eyes fell on the nightstand table and the breath hitched in his throat, his fingers reaching out tentitively.

"Y-You ... Axe, you left it. ... You ... weren't supposed to leave it." Roxas gripped the ruby-encrusted loop tightly to his chest, sobbing with all he had. Emptiness filled him.

He didn't know when he fell asleep.

**xXx**

"Shit. Shit, no! I ... I can't have lost it!"

"What's the matter, Bro?"

Axel pounded his fist into the matress as he tore through his suitcase. "I didn't lose it. I fuckin' forgot it!"

"Whoa, man, calm down! What did you forget?"

The younger redhead rounded on his brother, fury, disbelief, and panic written clearly on his features. "That thing you gave me a long time ago. That ruby thing. I forgot it!"

"Okay, just, calm down a little bit. Are you sure? Maybe you just overlooked it."

"No!" Axel growled, brushing by his brother. Reno followed the teen that was to be living with him for the time being. "I didn't 'overlook' it. We took them off last night so that they wouldn't get tangled and break. I've gotta go back and get it!"

"Do you want me to go? You just got here."

"No, I've gotta do this. I know where it is."

He had only been away from the place he had lived for so long for an hour and already he was in his car, speeding back. Axel stepped up to the front door, wondering if he should knock fiirst or just barge right in. Choosing the latter, Axel called the blonde's name out softly at first but then more loudly. When he recieved no reply, the redhead took off his shoes and made his way up the stairs. His heart fluttered when he entered the blonde's room and found him laying asleep, a troubled scowl on his lips, tears dried on his cheeks. Something clenched in his chest when he noticed what the younger teen was holding.

A small speck of crimson could be seen within the teen's grasp. A quick glance at the bedside table confirmed the redhead's suspicions. Leaning down, Axel left a soft kiss on the blonde's temple, brushing back a few tossled spikes. He grabbed the key that sat alone on the table before heading into the room he had once known to be his own. He pulled the blanket from it before going back in and draping the warmth over the younger teen.

"I promise, Rox. I promise that I'll come back. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before." The blonde whined a little when he felt the new weight on him in his troubled sleep but he unconsciously leaned into the heat as Axel brushed his fingers over those blonde locks. "I promise." He slipped from the room without Roxas waking.

To Be Continued

So, this is the last official chapter of Rookie, but there is always the epilogue, and then after that, the sequal, which I've actually already started on. One more week to get your bandnames in until I make the poll! :D

~xbuttonsx~


	25. Aftershock

**Rookie**

**Chapter Twenty Five - Aftershock**

_"Yuna?"_

_"Axel?"_

_"Can I ... talk to you?"_

_The brunette looked up from her vegetables. Axel turned to the blonde man sitting at the table. "Alone?" Tidus got the drift, taking his cup of coffee out into the living room._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Well ... you see ... tomorrow is my birthday. And so ... I was wondering ... Do you think that it would be alright ... May I have ... May I have your permission to have sex with your son?" Axel's words were rushed and his body shook and his brow was beading with nervous sweat. The woman stared at him for a long moment, the knife that she was using still sitting in her fingers. Axel eyed that knife, equally nervous that the one that had been like a mother to him all these months would just stab him in the chest right there._

_"When?"_

_That was not the answer that Axel had been expecting. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He took a moment to compose himself, taking in a deep breath before plunging in, clenching his hands, staring at the ground._

_"I ... was hoping tonight. Well, since it's prom and all. But, tomorrow's my birthday and I can't stay so I want to show him just how much I love him and ..."_

_"Axel, it's okay. I'm just happy that you asked for my permission and haven't gone behind my back."_

_"You thought that I would?"_

_"No. I trusted you. I still trust you. You're almost eighteen. I think that you can decide what's right for yourself. But only if Roxas is willing, right?"_

_Axel nodded, relief washing over him. "I-I think ... he wants it as badly as I do, if not more."_

_"Why now?"_

_Yuna had turned to him, setting the knife down on the counter. Axel's gaze flitted over hers for a moment before falling to the floor._

_"I ... Well, I'm moving out tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little sudden? Will you have a place to stay?"_

_"I wanted to tell you sooner. I just didn't know how. Re offered to let me stay there for now. We've been talking it over for a week now."_

_Yuna hung her head, a pout etched on her lips. "It'll be quiet here without you."_

_Axel looked up, a reassuring smile gracing his lips. "You have Tidus now. He's a great guy and I'm sure that he'll be enough to fill my shoes. Besides, you couldn't really have thought this would be permanent, did you? I mean ... I'm so much older than Rox ... I never woulda been able to stay."_

_"We'll still miss you."_

_"I'll be back. I promise."_

_"Have you told him yet?"_

_The redhead stiffened. "N-No. Not yet. I will though. I think I'll have to tell him tonight. He has to know already, though. He just _has_ to know what's coming, right?"_

_"Just try not to hurt him too bad."_

**xXx**

"Hey, Rox? Rox, c'mon, pick up? I know you're there. You've gotta be. Well, even if you're not, you'll still get this, right? Call me, please? I miss you. We could still be friends, couldn't we?"

**xXx**

"Rox? Man, it's been a week. You can't keep ignoring me like this! I'm doing my part. I'm trying to keep in touch. Dem and Xig are back together. They made it. And, if they can, we can too, right? I mean, we'll make it. Just pretend that I'm only off at college. Or that all those months never happened. Let's be friends though, Rox. Please? I miss you so much."

**xXx**

"This is starting to bug me, you know. If I could just hear your voice again, everything would be perfect. Why won't you call me back? If it was because of the argument, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say half the things that I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're a good kid. Don't just leave me. Heh, like I have the right to say that…"

**xXx**

"I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, Rox. I feel like I've messed up. I've messed up bad. Just call? Please. I need you."

**xXx**

"Rox ... Rox ... No, nevermind. This is crazy."

**xXx**

"I ... I didn't mean to hurt you, Rox. I still think about you everyday, you know. I haven't been with anyone. For over a month, all I've been able to think about is you. Leon tried to cheer me up, but I refused. So, Rox, please. I just want to hear your voice."

**xXx**

"God damn it, Roxas! It's been a friggin' month! Yuna? Tidus? Anyone? You guys told me to stay in touch! I'm staying in touch, but none of you will return my calls!"

**xXx**

"What happened to being my friend, huh? You were the best friggin' thing that ever happened to me and I'm stuck yelling at your answering machine because _you_ won't pick up. How the hell am I supposed to know you haven't died? Or is that it? Am I yelling to an empty house right now? Have you packed up all your shit and moved outta town?"

**xXx**

"I saw you that day holding my chakram, you know. I still have your key. I keep it on at all times. Because I know that if I lost it, I would never have a chance to tell you for real how sorry I am."

**xXx**

"Okay, ya know what? I give up. I give up on you. If you wanna be a spoiled little prick that won't _call me back_, then I dunno what to do."

**xXx**

"I'm starting up one of the college courses pretty soon. It sounds really exciting. Anything to keep my mind off you."

**xXx**

"Happy birthday."

**xXx**

"Roxas, it hurts still. I need to know that you're still around. Please? Call me. I'm begging you."

**xXx**

"Ya know what, fuck you. I'm hurting too, damn it! I've lost twenty pounds and Cloud even said that the way I am now reminds him of how I used to be when Dad hurt me. I never knew you could hurt me like that too."

**xXx**

"I listened to those CDs the other day. Man, was that ever a slap in the face."

**xXx**

"I'm going to stop spamming your answering machine now, since it is painfully obvious that you _never check it_. What if it was someone calling to say that I died? What would you do then? Probably laugh. Would you laugh about something like that Roxas?"

**xXx**

Axel gave up. After over two and a half months, the determined redhead gave up on the blonde. But, there was one last thing he could do.

**xXx**

"Hey, Hayner?"

"Oh. It's you." There was a small pause. "What do you want?"

"Where's Roxas been?"

"About."

"So, he's ... he's okay?"

"I wouldn't say okay."

"What would you say then?"

"Pissed. Kinda broken. Hey, ouch, don't kick me, you bastard." Axel heard a muffled groan of pain from Hayner and a mumbled voice in the background that sounded vaguely familiar, distorted as it was.

"Broken? Why?"

"Why do you think, you asshole?"

"Uh, well, he shoulda known I was gonna leave. Does he know I've been calling him?"

Hayner snorted a laugh. "Oh, I'd say he knows. Hey! Be nice!" Again, that vaguely familiar voice.

_"Stop ... me..." _Axel only gathered fragments of what the mystery person said.

"Why doesn't he return my calls?"

"Ask him yourself." The phone was passed over and Axel felt like he was going to explode. He gripped the phone to his ear like it was giving him life. How could he not recognize that voice?

"Ask me what?" It was Roxas. Axel's heart pounded in his chest and he almost felt like he was going to be sick. But he couldn't run to the bathroom. He had to stay right there. He had to talk to his Rox-as.

"Why didn't you return my calls, Rox?"

"Because I'm done with you. You pranced out of my life and that's where I want you to stay. So stop calling me. It's not gonna work. I hate you, Axel."

"N-No! You can't! You said you loved me! You said it, Rox! You can't just unsay it!"

"Stop with the 'Rox' shit! I'm not 'Rox' anymore."

"Rox ... as. Roxas, I'm not just going to give up on you."

"If you don't stop calling my house, I'll call the cops and file a harassment claim. I don't want you around anymore, Axel."

Axel could feel himself breaking. It wasn't supposed to end like this! How could it end? They were in love! Axel had risked his life _so_ many times to save that of the blonde! Roxas wasn't supposed to just not let him call anymore! That's all he really had left!

"R-Roxas." The redhead forced out through the lump in his throat. "Roxas, I need you! You can't just throw me away!"

"You threw yourself away, asshole."

The name stung at the redhead. He felt himself shaking, tears leaking down his cheeks. A fit was coming, he could tell. He just needed Roxas. That's all he wanted. "We promised, Rox! We promised to wait for each other!"

"No, Axel, _you_ promised. _You_ said you wouldn't whore around. I didn't say a god damned thing. I'm over you. I'm with Zexion now."

Axel's heart clenched and his mind froze, echoing that dreaded teen's name. Zexion. He had lost the love of his life to a bastard who definitely did not deserve such a god. "Zexion," the redhead repeated weakly, his voice lined with disbelief.

"Yeah, you know, my 'crazy, rapist' ex? He's not my ex anymore. I went to him when you left. That's why I haven't answered your calls - I've been busy getting my lights fucked out. So I don't need you anymore, asshole."

Panic filled the redhead. He knew then, without a doubt, that his Roxas was his Roxas no longer. Axel finally realized that he had hurt Roxas more than he had planned. He knew that there was no way to charm the blonde into being his once more.

Axel held the phone, clenched in his fingers, as he slid down to the floor, a sob gathering in his throat. He had to force his words out around the lump that was cutting off all oxygen.

"R-Roxas... _Roxas, I love you!"_

Axel hung up.

The End

Is that really the end of Axel and Roxas' relationship? You'll just have to wait until the sequal, won't you? See you all then. :D Thank you all so much for all the support and making this my most reviewed story thus far. I can't believe something of mine finally hit over one hundred reviews, let alone two hundred! I love you all so much!

The Band Name contest is going to officially start in one week, September 8th, 2010. It will go until October 1st, 2010. That doesn't mean that Growth, Rookie's sequal will be out by then, but that's just when the polls will close. I hope to see lots of votes on there and remember, the winning name gets a promptfic written for them! I hope you enjoyed Rookie and aren't going to come after me with pitchforks. I love you all, again. :D

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
